Video Game Survivor Pandora
by machine146
Summary: A rewrite of the original story which was deleted. 20 contestants from various games compete for 1 million dollars
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 1 **Which monster made this game!?**

The desert of Pandora is seen as Nighteye was in a helicopter flying over.

" We are in the Borderland of Pandora where 20 contestants will be playing for one million dollars. They will have to survive the heat, the bandits, the Skags, and Rakks. Not only that they have to survive each other in this harsh environment. They have been divided into 4 tribes of 5. Already they are sizing each other up." Nighteye said

 **Duke's Confession: I look at my tribe and I see two veteran soliders who could kick ass a potato and a man who looks like he lost his way to a cosplay contest. Pathetic. I know that the first two votes are those two.**

 **Jack's Confession: Hey Handsome Jack here! My tribe seems easy enough a bunch of pushover villains. I will love voting them out one by one.**

 **Medic's Confession: I see a Pyro those guys are crazy. They come at you with no emotion. They are not human.**

A look into the Pyro eyes show Pandora covered in candy canes, balloons as the Rakk's look like flying unicorns and Skag's look like happy teddy bears.

 **Blazek's Confession: I see a lot of hot guys on my tribe. The hotter the man the less of a brain he has. I know that I can have them wrapped around my fingers and get the others to take him out. I am an assassin you know.**

Nighteye: 39 days, 20 contestants, 1 million dollars, and one Survivor!

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 1_

The tribe was dropped off by parachutes.

"I did not expect them to drop us off by parachutes." Guybrush said taking off the parachute harness

"They dropped a crate of supplies about a kilo mile that way." SOAP said already out of his parachute harness

"And camp is 3 kilo miles from there." Shepard said

 **SOAP's Confession: Instead of dropping us off some guy came in and threw parachutes at us then pushed us off followed by a crate of supplies all we have is the clothes on our backs. The map is with the crate luckily Shepard spotted our flag.**

"As long as you know the way lead on." Duke said cracking his knuckles

"Umm I need a little help." Glados said tangled in her parachute

"Sure I can help you." Guybrush said picking up Glados

"Thanks…you monster." Glados said

"Wait what?" Guybrush asked confused

"Nothing" Glados replied

 **Glados's Confession: Yes I am in a potato. I had a super cool robot suit to transport my AI but some of my test subjects got to it first and let's just say it's on the Moon somewhere and I am in this potato again with tiny little arms and legs.**

The tribe headed to the crate as Duke and SOAP went ahead of Shepard, Guybrush, and Glados.

"I know that you are strong. I've seen Call of Duty. You want to be in an alliance?" Duke suggested

"Sure. With Shepard we can be three strong." SOAP replied looking over the map

 **Duke's Confession: The most important part of this game next to the challenges is alliances and I want a strong alliance in the beginning. Not only strong but loyal and SOAP is loyal. Yeah the name is goofy but he can kick ass.**

Guybrush and Glados were walking towards the crate.

"So I fought pirates and I sail ships. What do you do?" Guybrush asked Glados

"I test things using test subjects and portal guns" Glados replied

 **Guybrush's Confession: The last winner won by using a good social game. I hope to use the same strategy. Since I am carrying Glados I better start with her.**

"So do you want to be in an alliance?" Guybrush asked

"Okay" Glados replied as Shepard walked over hearing that they were making an alliance.

"Can I have a part in the alliance?" Shepard asked

"Absolutely" Guybrush replied

"So who is first? Duke or SOAP" Shepard asked

"Well do we have to talk about it now?" Guybrush asked

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 1_

The tribe was walking towards their crate.

"Hey, jerkoffs just follow me. I know we are going." Jack said

"That's nice except that the crate is the other way." Axton said pointing the other way

Everyone laughed.

"It's called a shortcut. That's how heroes win." Jack said proudly

 **Jack's Confession: I know how these edits work in this game. I am the good heroic character that will win the hearts of all the readers and will most likely win. Axton is the main villain and my rival. Ellie will not be noticed. Maya will be the power hungry woman that tries to play victim. And Gaige is just the annoying girl.**

"I led Hyperion to victory over bandits and vault hunters." Jack said

"By killing innocents. Guess what…first boot!" Axton said

"Yeah, you tried to kill us all. Payback is a bitch." Maya said crossing her arms

"I am not sure why you guys are offended. I said it was nothing personal." Jack replied

 **Axton's Confession: This is perfect our first boot is Jack so we can all relax for one round at least. However we might keep him around as a goat. Can you say Vulpes 2.0?**

The tribe got to the crate and opened it up.

"Awesome a machete and rice…and a map." Gaige said excited

"That is it? For a crate that is not a lot." Maya replied picking up the machete

"Yeah but on the back of the map. It has some writing and what not." Ellie said

"It says first challenge will give us a chance to win supplies for our camp. Great we have something to look forward too." Axton said

"With supplies I can build a great shelter." Gaige said "Plus I can build anything"

 **Gaige's Confession: I am a Mecromancer so I deal with robots and parts. I made Deathtrap. A robot that is so awesome I want to make an extra arm for high fives. After it butchered the teachers dog they only gave it fifth place.**

"Come on the camp is this way." Axton said

 **Maya's Confession: I trust Axton and Gaige we are all Vault Hunters and would make a formidable alliance. I may ask them to ally with me later but not right now with Ellie she seems like the jealous type.**

 _Team Fortress Tribe_

The tribe opened its crate up and got the supplies.

"This is disappointing." Scout said sighing

"No food? I was expecting more food." HW Guy said

"This is Survivor. They do not hand out food, we have to find it or win it." Spy said

"Yeah we starve and survivor bitter conditions for 39 days. I weigh like 140 I expect to by 100 by the time this game is over." Scout said "If I last that long"

"But…but I need my sandvich!" HW Guy said almost crying

"Sorry only rations of rice." Scout said

"NOOOOOOO!" HW Guy yelled

 **HW Guy's Confession: How come no one told me that this game included starving? Which monster made this game! How can I survive 39 days with no food!**

"Come on guys this way." Scout said

"No stop!" Medic yelled stopping the entire tribe

"Why?"" Scout asked confused

"A Skag. Those things are dangerous. Remember what they told us?" Medic said pointing to a nearby Skag

"I heard…maybe…wait what is Pyro doing?" Scout said as Pyro walks up to the Skag and stares at it.

"He's a dead man" Scout said

"One less guy to deal with." Spy said

(Pyro vision)

Pyro sees a teddy bear ready to hug.

(Our Vision)

A Skag screams at Pyro opening its mouth. Pyro runs at the Skag and tackles it.

(Pyro vision)

Pyro hugs the teddy bear and throws it in the air and cuddles with it.

(Our vision)

Pyro throws it in the air and starts tearing it apart piece by piece.

"No way" Spy said

"Pyro stop! We can kill them but this is just too much!" Medic said horrified

"Oh god! What is he doing?" Scout said covering his eyes

 **Scout's Confession: It was so horrible. I know Skags kill on sight but nothing deserves that. That will be in my dreams forever.**

The tribe is seen walking towards camp with Pyro dragging the mutilated and dead Skag.

"Can we agree he is the first to leave?" Medic said

"No complaints here." Scout replied

 **Spy's Confession: Easy vote…unless someone decides to go against the tribe and vote out someone who could be a threat later like Medic or Scout.**

"Join my alliance and I will give you some of my rice." Spy said as him and HW Guy lagged behind

"You got a deal!" HW Guy said loudly

"Shh not so loud" Spy said

 **HW Guy's Confession: I do not care about the alliances. I care for challenges and food. Me like food…..that Skag that Pyro has looks delicious.**

"You going to finish that?" HW Guy asked as he walks off to Pyro

"MUrrrfffppphhh!" Pyro said

Pyro hugs the dead Skag

 _OC Tribe Day 1_

The OC tribe got their supplies from their create.

"Dibs on the map!" Darwin yelled out

"Whatever, help yourself" Gyro said

"Hey I piloted mechs through pitch black darkness. I can handle a map." Darwin bragged

"Like I said whatever. You can navigate." Gyro said

 **Darwin's Confession: Playing this game is like driving a Mech. Each contestant is like a button or lever. You push the wrong one and you are gone. Luckily I have never lost a fight.**

"This way tribe!" Darwin said

"Okay." Hunter replied staying in back of the group

"Will follow." Battlehammer said

 **Hunter's Confession: I am not familiar with human culture. Darwin seems to be bossy and arrogant and Gyro seems uninterested. Luckily I do not feel out of place with Blazek and BattleHammer.**

The tribe started to walk down a path.

"Here is my idea. Battlehammer you work on the shelter with Gyro. Hunter you get food. Blazek…you just look pretty." Darwin ordered

"Oh you. Hehe." Blazek said acting flirty

 **Blazek's Confession: Found my first target. Darwin should be easy enough to manipulate. Not only that the tribe will get tired of his bossiness and vote him out without me doing much.**

"So what do you do Blazek?" Hunter said asking the Lyran

"I am a slave." Blazek lied

"Hopefully you won't get voted out first." Hunter said smiling

"I hope not. I am a Lyran so I am pretty strong." Blazek said

"I am an Artillery Kbot of CORE." Battlehammer said

"Aren't you a little small to be a Kbot? I heard you guys are huge." Hunter asked

"I was redesigned to be smaller. So I do not take so much space. And to be less intimidating" Battlehammer said

 **BattleHammer's Confession: I joined this game out of my commander's curiosity. He was interested in what this game was and sent me. We are normally larger than a car but he made me 8 feet tall so I can safely play the game without killing someone accidently.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp and saw their flag.

"What kind of pansy name is Bubblegum?" Duke complained

"Well, I kind of like it" Guybrush replied looking at their pink flag. "Except for the color."

"I don't. We need a name like KickAss Tribe or Death Dealers." Duke said

"We might get a new tribe name in the switch." Shepard said

Duke went off with Shepard to get supplies for the shelter.

"Say I know that you are strong. Would you like to join my alliance?" Duke offered

"Sure. I would love to join your alliance" Shepard replied

 **Duke's Confession: All I need is three. Shepard and SOAP make great strong allies and Guybrush and Glados are just useless. They are our first targets.**

"We should take out Glados and Guybrush if we lose." Duke planned

"Yeah, they are weak but I prefer not to lose because they will add numbers to our tribe." Shepard said

"Me either. I hate losing fights, games, and women." Duke said

 **Shepard's Confession: So it looks like I am in two different alliances. Guybrush's alliance and Duke's alliance. Hopefully we won't lose or else I would be the swing vote and I would be angering whoever is left.**

Guybrush is out collecting items

 **Guybrush's Confession: If anything can be picked up I will take it because it will become useful later. I just put it in my pockets. I mean I found a rock and that maybe useful later.**

"Bad news not enough wood for a shelter. We have some bones, and dried sticks enough for a fire." SOAP said

"Bones huh? Well I collected some maybe we can make a shelter out of bones and sticks with some rope that I found." Guybrush offered taking some bones, sticks, and rope out of pockets and makes a big pile.

"How did you fit all that in your pockets?" SOAP asked surprised

"Not sure. I stopped asking that years ago." Guybrush shrugged

 **SOAP's Confession: Guybrush is pretty useful out here. He is an asset. He works hard and he thinks positively. Hopefully he can perform well the challenges.**

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 1_

The tribe entered their camp which was by a small lake.

"It's not much then again there is not much on this planet." Axton said putting down the supplies

"Don't worry I will make a shelter today." Gaige said looking around for some wood

"Good luck with that." Maya said

 **Gaige's Confession: Just give me a day and I'll make the best shelter in the history of Survivor. Just you see.**

Gaige goes off on her own as Jack and Ellie go off to find the well.

"I know what you are thinking. Jack goes first." Axton said

"Duh of course. I mean he deserves to go after what he did." Maya replied

 **Axton's Confession: Jack has done so many atrocities in his rule that he deserves to go. I do not care if he ends up being the most useful man it's like giving Hitler or Stalin and free pass after what they did.**

"The alliance is simple. You, me, and Gaige. Jack is first than Ellie. I like her but she is not built for this" Axton said

"Good enough for me." Maya replied uninterested

Jack and Ellie were looking for water.

"So I was thinkin that maybe you and me should be in an alliance." Ellie said

"I can not hold back…you are fat. I mean I've seen Nomad's before and they are fat but you are like a blimp. AHah do you like eat everything that you touch." Jack taunted as Ellie glared at him

"Listen you idiot. I am offering to save you." Ellie said angrily

 **Ellie's Confession: Vault Hunters stick together and once Jack is gone I am next. If I can get that jackass Jack on my side I might go farther. I cannot rely on my good looks to go farther because all these men as wusses liking only skinny chicks.**

"So do we have a deal?" Ellie asked

"Yeah. We do fatty fat fat." Jack replied

 **Jack's Confession: Oh my God! How do she walk? Well she more like waddles. I think if she gets into my Wildlife Preservation she would eat every animal…and my guards.**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp.

"We have a cave." Medic said

"Sweet, and a river." Scout replied

"Nice. Shelter is done and water. We can just sit back and relax." Spy said looking around

"We need fire. Yo! Pyro can you make fire?" Scout yelled

Pyro gets some wood.

"Murrpphh Muurrf!" Pyro said waving them back

"He wants us to stand back I think." Scout said

Pyro does something and a huge explosion is formed.

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 1_

"What the *beep* is that?" Duke asked seeing a mushroom cloud in the distance

"I guess one of the tribes just blew themselves up." SOAP replied

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 1_

The camp had a huge crater.

"WHOA! That was crazy" Scout said picking himself off the ground

"We got fire!" HW Guy cheered covered in dirt

 **Scout's Confession: As much as Pyro creeps me out and is a psychopath. He did create fire which does raise his stock in this tribe. Now to see how he fares in challenges.**

Spy goes off with Pyro.

"We have two targets in this tribe. Scout and Medic. If you join my alliance you have a choice of voting one of the two off." Spy offered

"Murrff?" Pyro said

"Uhh who is that?" Spy asked

"Murrffff!" Pyro said angryily

"Uhh can you write it in the dirt?" Spy asked handing over a stick

Pyro takes the stick and writes "Murrfff" in the dirt.

"Oh god." Spy said

 **Spy's Confession: My original plan was to gang up against Scout and Medic but HW Guy likes Medic and hates Scout and Pyro…well he speaks mumble. I guess I have to come up with a new plan.**

Scout and Medic were by the fire talking and boiling water.

"So I am from New York City. Playing the minor league baseball. Shortstop most of the time" Scout said

"Nice. I am from Germany and I was a combat medic. Served in the United Nations on medical relief." Medic said

"Awesome man." Scout said giving a thumbs up

"Danka. We could be good allies." Medic offered

"Hell yeah. I am game for an alliance." Scout said

 **Medic's Confession: Me and Scout will go far. We have a solid 2 alliance and HW Guy likes me because I am the one following him and healing him in battles. It will be a good time.**

 _OC Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got into their camp. Darwin looked around for a moment before taking charge again.

"Okay here is the plan. Gyro and Hunter gather some wood." Darwin ordered "Blazek get some water and Battlehammer go create fire with your cannons."

"Except I have no ammo." Battlehammer replied "Safety purposes"

"So who put you in charge?" Gyro asked

"I did. I led an army. I can lead you. Now get some wood." Darwin ordered

"Whatever. I'll get some wood from nowhere…since we have no wood only dirt and bones." Gyro replied rudely

"Just get whatever you can find." Darwin said

 **Gyro's Confession: Darwin may think he is a leader. But he really is an arrogant jerk. I had an agent like him once. Got me into drugs and ran my band into the ground.**

"Maybe we should think about fire or water first?" Gyro suggested

"Yeah, I can make fire with a few twigs." Hunter replied

"No! We need shelter." Darwin ordered acting offended that the others are trying to take the lead

"Why don't we stop fighting? It is getting us nowhere. Darwin can be a leader. Just give him a chance." Blazek said

"Yeah listen to Blazek." Darwin said patting Blazek on the shoulder

 **Darwin's Confession: Ha day 1 and I have the furry chick all over me. She's a former slave so she will be obedient and listen to everything I say.**

 **Blazek's Confession: Darwin will be easy to manipulate. An easy first target while I feel out the rest. Battlehammer is immune since he is a robot but Hunter and Gyro are next.**

"So maybe we can find a cave." Hunter suggested

"Good idea." Gyro replied

Hunter and Gyro go off together.

"I don't know about you but Darwin is pretty bossy." Gyro said looking around

"Agreed" Hunter replied

"Want to form an alliance and vote him out." Gyro asked

"Sure" Hunter replied

"You seem a little quiet." Gyro said

"Not real use to humans. I never hung out with any. My kind sticks to our own." Hunter replied

"Fair enough. Don't worry. I do not care that you have wolf ears and a tail." Gyro said "Besides I have seen weirder."

 **Hunter's Confession: My species comes from a world with a lot of prejudice so that's why we keep to ourselves. Gyro seems different than most humans. I guess I will give him a chance.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 2_

Shepard and SOAP were trying to make fire.

"So you've made fire before?" Shepard asked

"Plenty of times. I had to learn when out doing missions." SOAP replied

 **Shepard's Confession: SOAP is pretty resourceful and he thinks he can make fire. He is special forces so he is use to roughing it. Where I come from we have supplies that can do that and a ship helps too.**

SOAP gets fire started.

"Great job. Maybe we can cook some rice." Shepard said getting the pot already filled with well water

"Or potatoes" SOAP said looking at Glados

"Oh haha." Glados said sarcastically "OH good my sarcasm made it into this form."

"Sorry could not resist." SOAP said trying not to laugh

 **Glados's Confession: Laugh if they want. I have no grudges those horrible monsters.**

"Any of you in an alliance?" Glados asked

"I guess the game has not begun yet." Shepard said shrugging

"Same here. No alliances yet." Glados said

"Well we have no use for alliances until we go to tribal. And we look pretty string except for you." SOAP said

"Just do not vote me off. I am very good with puzzles." Glados told them

Guybrush and Duke were off in the river.

"No fish. This sucks. We need protein. Not this wussy rice." Duke said looking into the river with disgust

"Well maybe there is algae or shrimp." Guybrush said

"That is not a satisfying meal. I do not eat some fancy shrimp. I go for the steak." Duke replied

"Well there is always Skags. There are plenty around here." Guybrush suggested

"That is what I am talking about." Duke said "Give me a knife and I will get us one."

"According to what they told us they eat and defecate through the mouth." Guybrush said

"*beep* it I lost my appetite." Duke said walking away angered

 **Guybrush's Confession: I can feel that Duke does not like me. Anytime I say something he tries to say the opposite. It's annoying but hey it's his personality.**

"That kid pisses me off." Duke said when he was far enough away from Guybrush

 _Borderland's Tribe Day 2_

"Shelter is done!" Gaige yelled

Gaige brings the tribe over to show off a magnificent shelter with a full roof, floor, and walls with a fire pit in the middle all made from metal and bones.

"Nice job Gaige." Axton said

"Awesome. I love it." Maya said

"Reminds me of my first home…until I outgrew it." Ellie said

"That is *beep*." Jack said crossing his arms

"I am pretty proud of myself." Gaige said proudly

 **Gaige: See what happens when I get some bones, scraps of metal, and raiding the producer's camp of their metal. Maybe I should have added a second floor. Oh well.**

"This will keep us fully rested until the challenge." Maya said

"You guys will totally suck at the challenge. One look at me and they will surrender." Jack bragged

"Why do you think that?" Axton asked

"Only heroes win. And I am going to be the best hero." Jack said striking an epic pose

"Then just surrender already." Axton said

"Heroes do not surrender." Jack said

 **Maya's Confession: Day 2 and I want to throw the challenge to vote Jack out. But it would not be a good idea. Throwing challenges never works in the long run unless you are trying to get rid of a threat.**

Axton takes Gaige out.

"Listen me and Maya wants a third member in our alliance. Do you want in?" Axton asked

"Sure I am in." Gaige replied

 **Axton's Confession: Great Gaige is in. That is a majority of 3 vs. Jack so far. 4 is Ellie is on board. That will mean that we are safe until the switch.**

"Who are we targeting first?" Gaige asked

"Duh, Jack." Axton replied

"Yeah stupid question. Sorry." Gaige said a little embarrassing for asking a dumb question

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 2_

Spy is sitting in the cave relaxing.

"So what do you do outside of the capturing the flag and killing things?" Scout asked

"Nothing. I do nothing." Spy replied

"You must do something. What is behind that mask you are wearing?" Scout said not giving up on the conversation

"A face." Spy replied uninterested

"Okay…say would you like an alliance?" Scout asked

"Sure we need to take out the Medic and HW Guy duo." Spy suggested

"Really?" Scout asked

"Yeah they are gunning for you. I heard it from them myself." Spy lied

 **Scout's Confession: Medic gunning for me? That is not like him. I know that Spies hate Scouts because we sniff them out when they are pretending to be someone else. Medic's however try to help everyone that's why they are cool. They are the basketball player that does not care for points. They care about winning.**

"I am so hungry!" HW Guy complained

"We have rice." Medic said

"But we ration it. I got a cup of rice a day. That is not enough!" HW Guy yelled

"We have to or else we will starve." Medic said

HW Guy takes out a sandwich and starts to eat it.

"Where did you get that?" Medic asked

"Om nom nom nom nom…producer's camp. Nom nom nom." HW Guy replied eating the sandwich

 **Medic's Confession: Me and HW Guy formed a bond. Without a Medic HW Guy's die easy because they are slow and big target. We heal target. He will make a good ally.**

"Where is Pyro?" Medic asked

"Doing a confession." HW Guy replied

"He talks?" Medic asked

"Not sure." HW Guy said "He just muffles a lot"

 **Pyro's Confession: *Pyro is just staring at the camera blankly.***

 **Camera Man: I see death…**

 _OC Tribe Day 2_

Blazek and Darwin were sitting on a rock watching Hunter trying to start a fire.

"Keep going Wolf boy!" Darwin commanded

"You could help." Hunter replied

"I am a bit busy here." Darwin said rubbing Blazek's shoulders

"Yeah hehe. So I have to go to the ladies room." Blazek said getting up and walking away

"I will be here beautiful." Darwin said

 **Hunter's Confession: Looks like Darwin made friends with the Lyran girl. It may seem cute but I have an uneasy feeling about her.**

Blazek goes up to Gyro.

"I know that you want Darwin out. I can help." Blazek said

"I thought you liked him." Gyro asked a little confused

"I only liked him because I thought he was in power but it is obvious that he is annoying the rest of you and I do not want to go home." Blazek replied

"Don't worry. If you perform well in the challenges you will be safe until the switch." Gyro said

Blazek hugs Gyro.

"Yay thank you!" Blazek said happily

"No problem." Gyro said

 **Gyro's Confession: Blazek is a good girl. She just allied with the wrong guy and she should not be voted off because of it. She dealt with enough stuff in her life.**

"You will not regret it. I still will flirt with him since he does not need to know that we are plotting against him." Blazek said

 **Blazek's Confession: Most flirts coattail and suck at challenges. Me, not so much just wait until the challenge I will show everyone the wrath of the Lyrans. Not only am I cunning but I am strong and agile. I tricked crews to kill over a half dozen captains and I personally killed 10 crew members who got in my way.**

 _Immunity Day 3_

"Welcome to immunity. I am excited for this season looking at you guys. Duke how is your camp?" Nighteye asked

"We got fire started and I have a good feeling about this tribe." Duke said

"Maya how about your tribe?" Nighteye asked

"It's alright although Gaige made a great shelter." Maya replied

"Nice. Scout your camp?" Nighteye asked

"We have a cave and fire." Scout bragged

"Finally, Hunter how about your camp?" Nighteye asked

"We do not have fire but we have a good tribe. We may not be cannon but we will show everyone what we are made of." Hunter said

"Great love that fire in your eyes. Today's challenge will have 1 person from each tribe trying to push the others off a platform. Last one standing wins a point. First team to 3 points wins reward which is a tarp, beans, flint, and a pistol for protection. You want this. Next two teams will win just immunity. Last place team will join me for tribal council. Let's get started." Nighteye annouced

Minutes later.

"In the first round we have the leaders SOAP, Axton, Medic, Gyro…go!" Nighteye yelled

Axton and SOAP battle it out. Gyro pushed Medic off and wrestles Axton and SOAP. SOAP shoves Gyro into Axton and is the last one left.

"SOAP wins a point for Bubblegum Tribe." Nighteye announced

"That was tough. This is going to be a fun 39 days." SOAP said

"At least I lost to some good opponents." Axton replied picking himself out of the mud

"Next up is Glados, Jack, HW Guy, and Hunter…go!" Nighteye yelled

HW Guy looks at Glados.

"FOOD!" HW Guy yelled

HW Guy chases Glados around the ring.

"I am not food! Leave me alone!" Glados yelled running for her life

"That just leaves you and me. A Wolf who are always the villain in any story. Prepare to be defeated!" Jack announced as Hunter runs over and shoves Jack off and grabs Glados and throws her off.

"Go get it boy!" Hunter said

"FOOD!" HW Guy yelled running off the edge.

"Hunter wins a point for the OC Tribe. Next up is Guybrush, Ellie, Scout, and Blazek…go!" Nighteye said

Guybrush tries to attack Ellie and Ellie uses her belly to bounce Guybrush off the ledge. Blazek easily shoves Scout off and Ellie tries to grab Blazek but she trips Ellie and rolls her off.

"OC Tribe wins their second point! One away from victory. Next is Duke, Maya, Pyro, and Darwin…go!" Nighteye yelled

Duke runs at Pyro and pushes Pyro off as Darwin goes up to Maya.

"So after this game you want to go out with a real hero?" Darwin said hitting on Maya

"Screw you pervert!" Maya yelled angered as she uses Phaselock on Darwin and throws him into Duke knocking them both off

"That is one chick I never need to save." Duke said stunned

"Borderlands Tribe wins a point…next round is Shepard, Gaige, Spy, and Battlehammer…go!" Nighteye yelled

"Battle mode engaged!" Battlehammer yelled stompsing the platform making it shake then charges and knocks Shepard then Spy off the platform with ease.

"No way I am going to fight that thing." Gaige said jumping off

"OC Tribe wins immunity and reward! Next three up is Guybrush, Jack, and Scout…go!" Nighteye annouced

Guybrush tries to push Scout off but Scout pushes Guybrush off with ease then takes out Jack.

"Guybrush you wuss! He is smaller than you!" Duke yelled out angered

"Team Fortress Tribe gains a point. The three tribes each have a point. Next are Glados, Axton, and HW Guy! Go!" Nighteye yelled

Glados runs under Axton as HW Guy tackles Axton.

"MY POTATO!" HW Guy yelled as he takes Axton off the platform with him

"Bubblegum scores their second point. Next is Shepard, Maya, and Medic…go!" Nighteye yelled

Maya phaselocks Medic and throws him into Shepard knocking them both off.

"That ended quickly. Borderlands Tribe is up to two points. Next is Duke, Ellie, and Pyro…go!" Nighteye yelled

Duke rams into Ellie and falls backwards. Pyro walks over.

(Pyro Vision)

Pyro sees two cupids smiling and laughing.

(Our Vision)

Pyro attacks both of them.

(Pyro vision)

Pyro is hugging them both.

(Our vision)

Pyro is punching and kicking both of them until they fall.

"What the *beep* was that?" Duke said confused

"I do not know." Ellie replied stunned

Pyro dive bombs them both.

"Pyro that is enough! Remaining teams have 2 points each. Next is SOAP, Gaige, and Spy…go!" Nighteye said

SOAP shoves Gaige off as Spy gets behind SOAP and pushes him off.

"Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity! Last round. SOAP vs. Axton…go!" Nighteye said

Both men tumble and fight until one falls off…

"SOAP is off the platform! Borderlands Tribe wins immunity! Sorry Bubblegum Tribe but you will be seeing me at Tribal Council tonight. Everyone head back to camp." Nighteye announced as the tribes headed back to camp.

 _OC Tribe Day 3_

"Wow we kicked ass." Hunter cheered as they got back to camp.

"I know. We did very well." Gyro added

 **Gyro's Confession: Pretty simple to know who is the strongest. Battlehammer, Hunter, and Blazek. I did very well against two commandos. Darwin however chose to flirt over winning.**

"That challenge was satisfactory. Tribe was efficient." Battlehammer said

"Let's get this tarp up and I will make fire. I am in the mood for beans and rice." Hunter said grabbing the tarp

"I thought I was the leader?" Darwin asked a little offended that Hunter was taking charge

"Sorry but I survive in harsh conditions. If my kind is not in the slums of the city we are jungle." Hunter told him

"Fine whatever." Darwin replied crossing his arms

 **Hunter's Confession: For the first couple of days nothing has been done around camp. I decided to take the leadership position and try my go at it.**

Hunter makes fire as the tarp was set up giving them shelter.

"We are going to rock the pre merge." Blazek said

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 3_

"Weakling! Guybrush you got your ass kicked!" Duke yelled frustrated

"You lost your rounds too." Guybrush said

"Against a crazy guy and a Siren chick. You lost against a belly and scrawny wimp." Duke said slamming his fist into a tree

"I have been useful around camp." Guybrush said "I had one bad challenge."

"I do not care. You have my vote to get out of here!" Duke yelled before walking away

 **Guybrush's Confession: I failed in a physical challenge. I could have done better but Duke failed too and he looks like one of those scary bad guys that can snap someone in two.**

Guybrush gathers Shepard and Glados.

"We need to vote out Duke." Guybrush said to them both "I think us two can take him out tonight"

"What he said was low." Shepard said agreeing

"Yes, vote off the strong. I like that idea." Glados replied

"Just Duke. I like SOAP." Shepard said

 **Shepard's Confession: Was between alliances but now I have to vote Duke off. His explosion and attitude will doom him tonight. I hate to betray SOAP but he is more of an asset than anyone else so he should be safe.**

Duke meets with SOAP

"I told Shepard already we are voting out Guybrush." Duke said

"I know Glados is weaker but she won a round." SOAP replied

"Exactly. She is smart so she can stay for one more round. But then she is gone." Duke added

 **Duke's Confession: I hate weaklings. If you are weak use your brains. Guybrush used neither and he should go. I know SOAP and Shepard are with me so I will not have any worries.**

The tribe gathers their stuff and heads to Tribal Council.

 **Glados's Confession: Do I like to stay with an alliance? No I will choose the best option. I do not care for alliances it is a human weakness to seek shelter with alliances. We AI's only rely on ourselves.**

 _Tribal Council #1_

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Grab a torch and let's get started. So Duke you had a lot of promise with having three strong members what happened?" Nighteye asked

"They are surprisingly strong but we have one person on this tribe that is the weakest link?" Duke replied as he looked towards both Guybrush and Glados

"Is it Glados?" Nighteye asked

"He means me." Guybrush said "Yeah I performed badly. A few of us did but one challenge does not prove how strong you are. I did a lot around camp and I am pretty strong."

"He is useful." SOAP added

"SOAP who leads this tribe?" Nighteye asked

"I do. My background makes me the perfect leader and we have a shelter in the works and fire." SOAP said as Shepard nodded in agreement

"Shepard do you feel that SOAP is a good leader?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah, he's done a fine job." Shepard answered "I led my fair share of squads but he's done well."

"Before we get to the vote Glados how does it feel being in a potato." Nighteye jokingly asked

"Keep that fat guy away from me." Glados replied not amused

"Okay, Duke you are up first." Nighteye said

Duke goes up and votes.

 **Guybrush**

"You are the weakest link. Get the *beep* out of here." Duke said

SOAP goes up and votes next.

Guybrush then follows up.

 **DUKE**

"Sorry but you could have treated me better." Guybrush said

Shepard goes up and quickly votes.

Glados hops up to the voting podium and votes.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

Nighteye grabs the urn.

Nighteye: First vote…

 **Duke**

 **Guybrush**

 **Guybrush**

 **DUKE**

First person voted out Survivor…

 **Guybrush**

"Well it was fun." Guybrush said going up with his torch

"Guybrush the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said

Guybrush's torch was snuffed as Guybrush waves goodbye and leaves.

"Hopefully you made the right choice and your tribe grows stronger. Head back to camp." Nighteye told them

 **Guybrush's Final Words: I am out first and I was hoping to last a bit longer. Well Elaine was right. I guess I owe her 10 pieces of 8. Good luck guys.**

Next time on Survivor…two tribe members tries to throw each other under the bus after the vote. On Team Fortress Tribe one tribe member tribe to eat another. On OC Tribe one tribe member tries to over throw another.

Voted for Guybrush: Duke, SOAP, Glados

Voted for Duke: Guybrush, Shepard

Notes on the booted

Guybrush lasted until the finals in the first draft before I rewrote the entire draft and switched one tribe for another. His edit would have been worse if he lasted until the finals but he was the perfect first boot.

I actually had the entire story until a group of jackasses got it taken down so I am rewriting the season.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 2 **He tried to eat me!**

Last time on Survivor 20 contestants landed on Pandora in four tribes and started the journey. On Bubblegum tribe SOAP took over as the leader as Duke and Guybrush had tension. In Borderland's tribe the tribe targeted Handsome Jack as Axton allied with Maya and Gaige. In Team Fortress Tribe Pyro killed a Skag and started fire as Spy plotted against Scout and Medic. In OC Tribe Darwin tribe to take over the leadership but Hunter took over as Blazek played both sides. Bubblegum Tribe lost immunity as Duke lashed out against Guybrush. Guybrush targeted Duke with Shepard and Glados but during the vote Glados switched her vote and Guybrush was voted out 3-2 vote. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Bubblegum Tribe Night 3_

The tribe came back to camp.

"That was close. Too close for comfort." Duke said happily

Shepard walks away.

 **Shepard's Confession: I tried to stick with my gut and vote out Duke but Glados betrayed me. However if I want to survive I will have to say that I stuck with Duke and SOAP since they do not know that I flipped.**

"You know that Shepard betrayed you." Glados said "Just look at him looking disappointed about the vote"

"You are just trying to cover for yourself." Duke replied

"True but Shepard will come over and claim that he voted with you. He was closer to Guybrush than I was." Glados explained

 **Duke's Confession: I am not sure if Glados is lying to me or not. But if Shepard did indeed betray me he will be next. Right now I can only trust SOAP. He stuck with me.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 4_

Duke goes up to Shepard.

"Did you vote for me?" Duke asked

"No, it was Glados. I am loyal to you." Shepard lied

"Either you are lying or throwing someone under the bus." Duke said glaring at Shepard

 **Duke's Confession: Neither one is giving in on who voted for me. Never mind if I can get them to o against each other we have 2 free votes. I don't care which one goes next.**

Glados and SOAP were by the fire.

"So what do you do for a living?" SOAP asked

"I test people using portals and other stuff." Glados replied "It is quite fun."

"Do they get paid a lot?" SOAP asked

"Umm…yessss they do." Glados lied

 **Glados's Confession: Until some monster came in and destroyed me and I was shut down for years. Long story short I was a potato for a bit after I woke up.**

"That monster shut me down and then put me in this potato." Glados added "But I got back into my old body but I could not compete in that."

"Well I fought in a war and stopped a couple of maniacs from destroying the world." SOAP added

"There is no world without tests to settle the human curiosity." Glados said

 **SOAP's Confession: Glados is a bit strange. She is all about testing and angry about being in that potato. My tribe is now consisting of Duke who seems to be about finding out who voted for him, Shepard who seems be sane but is trying to prove his innocence. I know he voted for Duke but Duke does not need to know about it.**

 _Borderland's Tribe Day 4_

Ellie is cooking rice as Maya comes over.

"That is a bit too much rice. I mean we agreed to a certain ration and that is three times as much." Maya said

"We are switching tribes soon." Ellie replied

"How do you know?" Maya asked "Anything can happen"

"This game is predictable." Ellie said shrugging

 **Ellie's Confession: Ima big girl and I need my food. The switch is happening and we are getting some new food. I need food to keep my figure you know.**

"Whatever still better than dealing with Jack." Maya said sighing

"Where is he?" Ellie asked stirring the rice some more.

"He is wandering around somewhere. Probably killing baby animals." Maya replied

 **Maya's Confession: Ellie is next to go after Jack. Unfortunately she is on our side but she is a huge liability. She is smart and has a killer instinct but she is slow and not physically fit.**

Axton and Gaige were sitting by a lake.

"So what brought you to seek out the vault?" Axton asked

"Well I was hoping to use my technology to find the vault but like you Jack betrayed me." Gaige replied

"Same here. I was a bounty hunter in Lynchwood bringing in outlaws for money but it got boring…and easy. Then I was contacted about a vault." Axton said

 **Axton's Confession: Gaige is like a little sister to me. Someone who I can trust but at the same time I know that she can cause trouble in this game.**

"So you must be pretty smart." Axton noted

"Yes I am. My IQ is about 190." "I am pretty much a genius"

"Awesome" Axton said

"I know. I mostly use it to build things which did hamper my social life." Gaige added My childhood was lonely as everyone saw me as the smart freak."

"A freak? They are jealous." Axton said

"I guess so." Gaige said

 **Gaige's Confession: All I had was deathtrap and myself. I had no friends and my classmates never got to know me. Luckily I never got beaten up. I mean who wants to mess with a girl and her bot?**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 4_

Scout awoke to find someone chewing on his leg.

"What the hell!" Scout yelled in surprised

Scout sees HW Guy chewing on his leg.

"Uhh you going to finish this leg?" HW Guy asked

"That is my leg!" Scout yelled "What the hell are you thinking? Its day 4! Are we resorting to cannibalism already!?"

 **HW Guy's Confession: I do not mean to eat Scout but his legs remind me of skinny crab legs. MMMM crabs. He seemed offended that I wanted to eat him for some reason.**

"What happened?" Medic asked waking up startled

"He tried to eat me!" Scout yelled still angered

"There seems to be no damage." Medic said looking over Scout's leg

"I was just tasting him." HW Guy replied

"Not cool man. Not cool." Scout said

 **Scout's Confession: What is wrong with this tribe. We have someone that is a psycho and a fat guy who is on the brink of cannibalism. Next you are going to tell me that the Spy is my mother.**

"What happened?" Spy asked walking into camp

"HW Guy just tried to eat me." Scout replied

"Damn, glad you are okay." Spy said

 **Spy's Confession: Poor Scout. Being attacked by HW Guy. It will take the heat off me and put more heat on HW Guy and hopefully HW Guy will target Scout.**

Scout goes off with Medic

"I know you like him but if he tries to eat me again I will target him." Scout plotted

"I will talk to him. Do not worry." Medic said "I will make sure he will not do it again."

"Good." Scout said

 **Medic's Confession: This is the first test of my alliance. Scout hates HW Guy for trying to eat him. I know HW Guy gets hungry bit if HW Guy continues to be a liability I might vote him out.**

 _OC Tribe Day 4_

Hunter was working getting wood for the fire as he noticed that Darwin was sitting around.

 **Hunter's Confession: Darwin did very little when he was a leader and now he is pouting around since I took over. I only became leader just to make our tribe thrive in this hostile environment.**

"Are you going to do anything today?" Hunter asked dropping some wood in a pile

"Why?" Darwin asked "We have food, water, and shelter."

"We need more wood." Hunter replied

"Battlehammer is looking for wood." Darwin said sitting back in the shelter

 **Darwin's Confession: I am suppose to be the leader. Hunter took my position and I want it back. He is gone. Like being a leader if I do not want you on my squad you are gone. I do not want Hunter on my squad.**

Gyro and Battlehammer were looking around for wood.

"So you fought an army named ARM?" Gyro asked

"Correct." Battlehammer replied

"How long did the war last?" Gyro asked curiously

"War is still going on." Battlehammer said "Over 40000 years of war that spanned over thousands of worlds."

"Any clear winner?" Gyro asked

"No. Not yet." Battlehammer said

They come across a mailbox.

"This is a weird thing to see in the middle of nowhere." Gyro said

"There are mailboxes around here." Battlehammer replied "In some ruins around here"

"But with our tribe's colors and name?" Gyro asked confused

 **Gyro's Confession: This is strange. A mailbox with our tribe's name on it. Not sure what it means. I am thinking it is for a twist and this is not where tree mail is either.**

"There might not be a switch after all." Gyro said

"Then we must change strategies." Battlehammer added

"To what?" Gyro asked

"We must vote out the weakest." Battlehammer replied "Which from looking at the last challenge is you and Darwin."

"Crap" Darwin said

"If I had emotions I would vote Darwin out over you but I do not have any." Battlehammer said "But you performed better than Darwin therefore you should stay."

 **Battlehammer's Confession: I do not vote emotionally. Only strategically. If Gyro is the weakest or is the only that stands between me and victory I will vote him off but he is useful for the tribe right now.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 5_

Shepard goes over to Duke.

"Hey listen before you go on a witch I want to tell you that I was the one who voted for you." Shepard said

Duke looked a bit angered "Really?"

"Yeah I thought we had the majority with Glados but she betrayed us and is hoping to make me on the outs." Shepard said "I would have not voted for Guybrush if I knew Glados's plan."

"Well I trust you less but I respect you more for coming to me and telling the truth." Duke said calming down. "You are a total badass by doing that."

"Really? So am I next?" Shepard asked

"Hell no. Glados is. She's a potato and you kick Reaper's ass all the time. I rather have you." Duke said slapping Shepard on the back

 **Shepard's Confession: I am glad that Duke took it well although I am still third in the alliance of three but luckily if we go to tribal council again I will be safe until the merge.**

Glados approached SOAP.

"Apparently Shepard wanted me to tell you that we are planning on voting out Duke and we need a third." Glados said

"Where is Shepard?" SOAP asked

"Talking to Duke bringing down his guard." Glados replied "He wanted me to tell you."

 **SOAP's Confession: Maybe it might be the right time to tell Duke not to trust Shepard. But then again I may be over thinking it. I am going to watch those two to see what they do.**

Glados laughed evily

 **Glados's Confession: I need the other alliance to distrust Shepard. If he is trying to improve his stance in the tribe he is wrong. Do not mess with me. I maybe just a potato but I still have the intelligence of when I was in my core form.**

 _Borderland's Tribe Day 5_

Jack was in the shelter relaxing.

 **Jack's Confession: If there is one thing that wins games is a great social game and as much as I will regret it I have to act friendly to this group of villains.**

Jack goes up to Axton.

"So how is the wife?" Jack asked

"You mean my sentry?" Axton asked "I nicknamed it my wife."

"Wait you are married to a sentry gun?" Jack burst out laughing "Oh haha what a loser! What you could not get a woman in real life. That is just too good."

 **Axton's Confession: I never had time for a girlfriend. I move around a lot and maybe when I am old and rich I can retire with a hot girlfriend. I have the looks.**

Jack goes up to Maya.

"So Maya what is up with those tattoos?" Jack asked

"All sirens have them." Maya replied not directly answering his question

"Interesting." Jack said "Did you know that I once put a bounty on Siren's heads. It was kind of annoying. The assassins kept killing women and drawing blue markers on their skin. It was funny at first but my office smelled like…"

"Enough. Just leave." Maya said angered

 **Maya's Confession: All of my will power held me back from Phase locking him and tossing him off a cliff.**

Jack goes up to Gaige.

"So…" Jack started to say before Gaige interrupted him

"If you speak I swear I will build a catapult to throw you to another tribe." Gaige threatened

"Fine screw you I was going to tell a hilarious joke!" Jack yelled as he left

 **Jack's Confession: Fine if they do not value me then they can all just get voted out. I swear I will vote their asses out of this tribe.**

Team Fortress Tribe Day 5

Pyro is cooking a Skag by the fire when HW Guy walks over.

"Skag?" HW Guy asked as Pyro nods his head. "Can I have some?" Pyro shakes his head no. "You never let me have Skag."

"Murphh Murrpp Murrrpphhh!" Pyro replied angered

"Well your mother!" HW Guy replied storming off as Medic walks over

"Why didn't you let him have any Skag?" Medic asked as Pyro points to the pile of bones. "He ate all of those?" Pyro nods his head and gives Medic a leg. "Thanks"

 **Medic's Confession: As much as Pyro is creepy and psychotic he sure knows how to cook and hunt. If he keeps feeding us we might consider keeping him longer.**

Spy goes over to Scout.

"So since we are in the same tribe." Spy said "You wanna make a pact to keep each other safe until the merge?"

"Sounds good enough." Scout replied shrugging

 **Spy's Confession: I need to stay safe until the merge. I do not want to make a permanent alliance but once I make it to the merge it is free game and I can make an alliance who I will eventually backstab once they trust me.**

Spy walks away as Scout goes over to the fire pit and gets handed a leg.

"I think Spy is trying to play us." Scout said looking over to Spy who is talking with HW Guy

"Yeah, I know. Spies are always trying to get me to heal them." Medic said "Then once I do they backstab me."

"Yeah, I think we know who the first target it." Scout added

 **Scout's Confession: I kind of forgave HW Guy for trying to eat me. Once Pyro decided to hunt and wipe out a lot of the Skags in the area he complained less. Now we can try to take out Spy but Spy is crafty and could be setting up other alliances.**

"I'll give you my Skag if you vote out Scout." Spy offer

"DEAL!" HW Guy yelled excited

 _OC Tribe Day 5_

Gyro, Blazek and Hunter were gathering wood.

"So what was being in the band like?" Hunter asked

"Pretty good." Gyro replied "Got into some drugs early on. We went into a decline. They called us a one hit wonder but we are slowly climbing back."

"Well that is good to hear." Hunter said

"So what about you. What do you do?" Gyro asked "I know your species are used as labor."

"Most are. Some of us live in what few forests remain." Hunter explained "I am a rescue guide who hunts down and finds lost tourists."

"That is nice." Blazek said

"Blazek, I know you are a slave. How did you become one?" Gyro asked curiously

"The Terran Empire is at war with my race and I was captured early as a child and was used as a slave ever since." Blazek explained faking sadness

"That is sad." Gyro replied

 **Gyro's Confession: The two people who I trust the most is Hunter and Blazek. If I can keep them close I know that they would be able to protect me in case a merge or switch happens.**

"They only good things about being a Lyran slave is I am able to see the galaxy." Blazek added "Hopefully one day I can get free. That is why I am hoping to win so I can pay my way to freedom."

 **Blazek's Confession: If I win I am donating to the war effort. I will continue to be a "Slave" and wipe take out the Captains one by one. If they knew the truth. I was "Rescued" by my race when we ambushed and take over a ship. I just go to another ship and do that same thing. That's why I am one of the best assassins around.**

Darwin comes over.

"I want to speak with Hunter." Darwin demanded

"Do not go bitching about him being leader." Gyro replied

"It's okay I can handle myself." Hunter said as Blazek and Gyro leaves

"Okay you had your fun let me be the leader again." Darwin demanded

"No." Hunter replied sternly

"Why not?" Darwin asked a bit annoyed

"As leader you did nothing. You did not have the respect of your tribe. When I became leader we have shelter, fire, and water." Hunter explained

"So? I deserve to be the leader. I led many people into battle. You just lead a bunch of idiot tourists away from the woods." Darwin explained

"Yet, I lived in the woods and I know how to survive." Hunter said "Have you made fire without flint or constructed shelter?"

"I usually have tools but no." Darwin replied

"See you do not know how to survive without that stuff." Hunter said

 **Hunter's Confession: Darwin is pretty amusing. Apparently leading people in battle is the same as leading a tribe. Respect is earned not given and Darwin has no respect.**

Darwin storms to Blazek who is sitting in the shelter now.

"We are voting off Hunter." Darwin said angrily.

"Okay sweetie." Blazek replied as Darwin storms off she flipped him off

 **Darwin's Confession: Hunter needs to go. I have Blazek so far and Battlehammer is the swing vote if we lose. I might consider throwing the challenge but I want to be 100% sure that Hunter will so I'll start throwing challenges later.**

 _Immunity Day 6_

"Welcome to immunity. Take a look at the new Bubblegum tribe. Guybrush voted out of the last tribal council." Nighteye said "Today's challenge is a classic. Under this lake is some flotation platforms underneath a few boards. Your objective is to remove them and get the flotation platforms up. One member will have to do that. The others have to get across the lake using the platforms. If a member falls in they have to go back to the start. When all the members are across the tribe wins immunity. First tribe across wins reward which is your luxury items. Since everyone but Bubblegum has an extra member each tribe has to sit someone out."

"I will." Ellie said

"Not a good swimmer I will sit out." Hunter replied

"Murrpphh!" Pyro said raising his hand

"Ellie, Hunter, and Pyro take a seat and let's get started." Nighteye said

Minutes later.

"The ones diving down to remove the boards are SOAP, Axton, Scout, and Gyro…survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled

The four dived down. SOAP gets their first and starts prying off boards. Axton and Scout follow and start on theirs. Gyro is last and starts prying off boards.

"SOAP has a slight lead." Nighteye said

Gyro pulls off a board and swims to the surface to breath. Scout soon follows.

"Axton is staying right with SOAP." Nighteye announced

SOAP gets another board off as Scout goes back down followed by Gyro. Axton pries off another board.

"Take your time it maybe a race but you can rest and rely on your tribe to make it across." Nighteye added watching the survivors

Axton stays down longer than SOAP who surfaces to breath. Axton removes the last board and frees the floatation platforms.

"Borderland's tribe can go across now!" Nighteye yelled

"Watch and learn girls." Jack said as he jumps and slips off the first platform

"Loser." Gaige said

SOAP gets his last board off as the platforms are free.

"It is a race between Borderlands and Bubblegum tribe!" Nighteye yelled

Gaige and Maya make it across as Duke and Shepard makes it across. Jack and Glados are slow going.

"Come on Jack! I cannot believe I am saying that." Maya said sighing at her words

Gyro gets his boards free.

"OC Tribe can start going across!" Nighteye yelled

Jack makes it across.

"Borderlands Tribe wins reward and immunity!" Nighteye announced

Blazek skips across easily as Battlehammer and Darwin are having problems.

"My shocks cannot keep balance I must advance slowly." Battlehammer said

"Take your time." Blazek said

Darwin slips off and falls in.

"Come on Darwin!" Gyro yelled in frustration

"I am trying!" Darwin yelled back swimming back to shore to try again

Scout removed the last board.

"Team Fortress Tribe can go across!" Nighteye yelled

Glados makes it across.

"Bubblegum Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye annouced

Medic and Spy makes it across as well as Battlehammer leaving just Darwin and HW Guy.

"I'm scared! Water has no fish!" HW Guy yelled holding onto the first platform

Darwin falls in again.

"Dammit Darwin!" Gyro yelled

"HW Guy! I will give you extra rice if you make it across!" Medic offered

"Oh boy!" HW Guy yelled as he ran across

"Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity! They are safe." Nighteye yelled "Sorry OC but you are going to Tribal Council tonight where one of you will be voted out. Head back to camp. And Borderlands Tribe you can pick up your luxury items."

 _Borderlands Day 6_

The tribe came back to camp happy for their victory.

"We kicked ass out there guys. Great job." Axton cheered

"Yeah." Maya replied

"I am glad that I am reunited with Deathtrap." Gaige said

"Where is Ellie and Jack?" Axton asked

"Strategizing." Maya said pointing to outside of camp

 **Maya's Confession: I brought a piece of eridium with me. Sirens get their powers from it and I wanted to bring one with me in case my powers drain my energy. Jack brought a book about him. Ellie brought a hood ordainment of herself and Gaige brought Deathtrap.**

"What did you bring?" Maya asked

"A device that changes people's voices." Axton said "Remember when we had to change our voice to Jack's."

"Oh my god! You did not!" Maya said trying to hold back her laughter

"Time for a bit of revenge." Axton grinned

 **Axton's Confession: Revenge is so sweet. Jack ruined so many lives and this is a bit revenge on their part. I am going to do my worst to him.**

Jack and Ellie were behind a rock. Axton sneaks over to the other side of the rock.

"So Axton first?" Jack asked "Since he is the leader."

"Hell no. Maya first." Ellie replied

Axton used the device. "No I changed my mind. You are first you fat cow!" Axton said sounding like Jack

Ellie looked shocked "What!? You little snake!" Ellie yelled

"I am sorry. Want to have sex?" Axton said still sounding like Jack as Jack looked scared

"Of course!" Ellie replied

"Wait that is not me!" Jack replied backing away

"I always love you but I am afraid of expressing my true feelings." Axton said still sounding like Jack

"No! I am not saying that!" Jack yelled trying to run but Ellie grabs him and drags him away.

 **Jack's Confession: (Jack is in a fetal position rocking back and forth)That was the worst thing ever to happen….I want my mommy! Why did I kill her!?**

 _OC Tribe Day 6_

Hunter and Gyro meet up after they got back.

"I think he threw the challenge." Hunter said

Gyro sighed "I know. Darwin needs to go."

"He will vote for me." Hunter replied

"Yeah. We need to get Battlehammer on our side." Gyrosaid

 **Hunter's Confession: I sat out because I barely know how to swim. Battlehammer said he could do it and so did Darwin who bragged he would be first across and do you know what he kept falling in. He is out of here.**

Hunter and Gyro go up to Battlehammer.

"So we were planning on taking out Darwin." Hunter said "Will you vote with us?"

"Darwin performed less than satisfactory in the challenge." Battlehammer said "I weigh a lot and I made it through."

"Exactly. Right now four of us are strong and he failed every challenge." Hunter said

"You have made excellent points." Battlehammer replied

"Glad to have you on board." Gyro said

 **Gyro's Confession: In the last challenge Hunter sat out but he did well in the first challenge. I have not performed well but I fought through every challenge and Battlehammer and Blazek are beasts in the challenges. Darwin however is our weak link around camp and in challenges.**

Darwin and Blazek come up to Battlehammer.

"So here is the deal." Darwin said "Hunter needs to go. Coward sat out in the challenge."

"He performed better than you in the first challenge." Battlehammer said

"But he thinks that he is the leader!" Darwin yelled slamming his fist into a dead tree

"He performs better in challenges and around camp. He earned it." Battlehammer replied sternly

"You know that you are third in the alliance if you join them. If you join us we will give you second. Blazek does not mind being third." Darwin offered as Blazek rolled her eyes

"As long as I am not fourth or fifth." Blazek said still keeping up her innocent girl act

 **Blazek's Confession: Darwin is WAY too easy. Like I would ever agree to be first. It's first or nothing for me.**

"I will think about your offer." Battlehammer replied

"You will not regret it." Darwin said

 **Darwin's Confession: Battlehammer is about as dumb as a hunk of metal can get. He will side with me 100%. Hunter you better have packed your bags because you are going home. I knew that throwing the challenge was a good decision.**

The tribe gathered their stuff and headed for Tribal Council.

 **Battlehammer's Confession: I have listened to both points and made my choice. My choice is the one that would be best to get me further into the game. Nothing is personal.**

 _Tribal Council #2_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Please grab a torch and we can start. So Darwin how has the first 6 days been?"

"Not good actually. My tribe no longer believes in me in being a leader. I think I did well for the first few days." Darwin explained

"We had no shelter or fire. I led the tribe success." Hunter butted in

"You chickened out in the challenge." Darwin replied

"I did what I felt was the best choice at the time. If I had to choose again I would have sat you out." Hunter said

"Why?" Darwin asked

"You threw the challenge." Hunter explained "A potato did better than you."

"I barely had a chance with Gyro going slow in the first part." Darwin replied

"I was the best swimmer." Gyro replied "And I caught up."

"Hunter do you believe that Darwin threw the challenge?" Nighteye asked

"Either that or he has no coordination which is impossible since Mech drivers have to have really good coordination in order to drive one of those things." Hunter

"Do not accusing me of messing up once." Darwin said "I am strong and smart and a natural born leader."

"You messed up in the previous challenge." Hunter noted

"Gyro who is the better leader between the two?" Nighteye asked

"Hunter obviously." Gyro answered "I mean he turned camp around and he is very good in non-swimming challenges."

"I just learned to swim before I came here." Hunter explained "But I think I can hold my own in future challenges."

"And do you do what for a living?" Darwin asked

"We have boats and besides I never heard of any tourist getting lost in a lake." Hunter replied "Besides another group searches the lake just in case."

"Blazek what is your role in camp?" Nighteye asked

"Well I pretty much just stay quiet and avoid drama." Blazek explained "Where I come from drama is everywhere. Officers always try to prove who is better by yelling and fighting. I hate it."

"Battlehammer how are you voting?" Nighteye asked

"I am voting for who will get me further into the game." Battlehammer explained "The person who I am voting off gives me the least chance of seceding in the game. This vote I believe will be a 3-2."

"It is time to vote. Gyro start us off." Nighteye said

Gyro goes up and writes a name down.

Battlehammer stomps up.

"Umm I have no hands or fingers. Can a camera man write down the name?" Battlehammer asked

A Camera man goes over and writes down a name that Battlehammer whispered into his ear.

Blazek goes up and quickly writes down a name.

Hunter then comes up and writes down Darwin's name.

 **Darwin**

"If you were voted me out if we lost the challenge fairly I would not have minded. If I get voted out from a thrown challenge then I would be pissed." Hunter explained

Darwin runs up and writes down Hunter's name.

 **Hunter**

"Bye bye wolf boy." Darwin taunted

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Hunter**

Hunter glares at Darwin.

 **Darwin**

Darwin smirks.

 **Darwin**

Second person voted out of survivor…

 **Darwin**

That is three votes that is enough.

"No way! Blazek nice job stabbing me in the back." Darwin said angrily.

"Sorry it is for the tribe." Blazek replied

Darwin gets up with his torch.

"Darwin the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Darwin's torch as Darwin walks away giving his tribe the finger.

"Not a surprising Tribal Council except for Darwin. Hope that you get stronger from this. Head back to camp." Nighteye explained

 **Darwin's Final Words: Betrayed by Battlehammer and Blazek. I hope they go next. The tribe just lost the strongest and smartest person in the tribe. I hope none of you make it to the merge.**

Next time on Survivor a new twist never before seen opens up new possibilities for allies and enemies. Two tribes go to tribal council and two people will be voted out.

Voted for Darwin: Hunter, Gyro, Blazek, Battlehammer

Voted for Hunter: Darwin

Notes on the booted. Darwin was an OC I made a few years back. His role was very small and he died after one use. He was a Mechwarrior who bragged how good he was until he took a missile to the face. He was a failed leader and that was his small role in this game.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 3 **The twist**

Last time on Survivor in Bubblegum tribe Shepard and Glados fought to stay in by trying to convince Duke and SOAP on who is more trustworthy. In Team Fortress Tribe HW Guy tried to eat Scout resulting in distrust however Spy's actions in trying to turn everyone against each other was not working. In Borderland's Tribe Jack tried to socialize only to have it backfire. In OC Tribe Darwin's laziness and ego irritated the tribe. Borderland's Tribe won reward and OC Tribe lost immunity thanks to Darwin throwing the challenge. Both alliances tried to sway Battlehammer but in the end it was not needed as Darwin was voted out 4-1. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 7_

SOAP was out exploring and came across a mailbox.

"What the hell?" SOAP asked to himself

He saw a card attached to the mail box.

"This mailbox is a way to talk to the other tribes." SOAP read "You can use it to make cross tribal alliances. Until the merge two tribes will head to tribal council…no *beep*ing way."

 **SOAP's Confession: So two tribes from now on two tribes will head to Tribal Council and the only communication we have is this mail box. Problem is there are some rules.**

Soap is back at camp.

"We have a mail box to communicate with the other tribes." SOAP explained "However we can only send out one letter from each tribe member every three days or tribal council."

"So we can either be greedy and try to make alliances or try to be nice and if we go to Tribal Council we tell them who we are voting for." Shepard said intrigued

"Sounds good." Duke said

"There are some other rules too." SOAP continued "You can address a letter to a certain person or the tribe. If a letter is addressed to a certain person you cannot open that letter or you will receive a penalty vote."

 **Glados's Confession: Humans are paranoid and so if I address a letter to someone it could make the others think that others are trying to go against him or her. Hehe.**

"Any plans on how to use this twist to keep us safe?" Duke asked

"I do." Shepard said "We find out who is on the outside and have them join our alliance. So when we go to Tribal Council we will have an extra vote. We even let the outsider choose who goes which could also weaken them."

"Good idea. I know that Jack, Darwin, Ellie, Pyro, and HW Guy could be on the outside." Duke explained "Plus they could be the weakest."

"We only have four chances. I do not want to go." Glados said

"Consider yourself safe now." Duke replied

 **Shepard's Confession: This new twist really brought us together. At first me and Glados were fighting for third and now we are four strong. Nothing can change that.**

Glados is seen putting a letter in the mailbox.

 **Glados's Confession: I could go with the tribe or I could make other deals. I decided to send a letter to Battlehammer from OC Tribe since he is the only other AI.**

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 7_

Axton comes back with the letter from the mailbox and read it to the tribe.

"So this complicates things." Axton said to the tribe.

"Yeah! You guys thought you could get rid of me." Jack cheered "Well I am here to stay! I will vote you guys off one by one!"

 **Jack's Confession Just when it felt like the hero will go any day an opening has arisen! I will conquer this tribe one by one!**

"Or we could just give them a better deal." Maya reminded Jack

"Oh no you don't!" Jack yelled

 **Axton's Confession: This new twist adds a new perspective to the game. Especially when we can only 1 letter per tribal council. We need to use it wisely.**

Axton gathers his alliance of Maya and Gaige.

"We need to use our three letters wisely." Axton told them

"I say we wait until Tribal Council to use them." Gaige explained "If we are immune we can send out letters to the other three tribes and see who is willing to be in an alliance with us."

"Good idea." Maya replied

 **Gaige's Confession: I like twists in any game. This will be a challenge. I had one other plan in store too for the new twist.**

"We should all take a tribe and stick with them and try to build a report with them." Gaige said

"I agree." Axton replied

"I call OC!" Gaige yelled "They look interesting plus Battlehammer is cool!"

"I got Bubblegum then." Axton said "They seem to be former military except for the potato."

"I guess I got Team Fortress." Maya said shrugging her shoulders

 **Maya's Confession: Well looks like I got the tribe full of men. Well maybe I can flirt my way into getting them to vote with us. Jack is still the target and I want him to pay.**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 7_

The tribe was just finished reading the mail.

"So this will complicate things." Scout said

"Yes…very much." Spy replied rubbing his chin

 **Spy's Confession: Hmm so many deals I could make. The tribe will not know what will hit them. I need to think on who to take out. Taking out the other tribe is pointless since it will be a tie. However if I agree to join them I could get into an alliance in the merge.**

Spy walks off.

"We need someone to watch him." Scout told Medic, Pyro, and HW Guy

"Ya, HW Guy and Pyro watch Spy." Medic order

"Will do!" HW Guy said saluting

"Murrffpphh!" Pyro said walking off with HW Guy

"You think Spy will backstab us?" Medic asked

"Duh. He's been trying to get me to vote you out." Scout said

"Same here." Medic said "I do not trust him."

 **Medic's Confession: Spy was powerless in the tribe but now he has a lot more power. However if Pyro and HW Guy watch him we can see who he is writing to.**

HW Guy and Pyro were following Spy. Spy looks over and seeing HW Guy trying to hide behind a twig and Pyro just stares at Spy.

"Look fruit!" Spy yelled

"Where?" HW Guy asked looking around as Spy points to the hill in the distance.

"Over there about a mile!" Spy told him

HW Guy runs away.

"Look a cute Skagg!" Spy said pointing to a nearby Skagg

Pyro spots a Skagg and runs over to it.

"Way to easy." Spy said chuckling to himself

 **Spy's Confession: Those fools think they can send dumb and dumber over to watch me. I am master at this game and everyone will remember me as the best player ever. Move over Russell Hantz.**

HW Guy comes back covered in scratches and Pyro is covered in blood.

"I do not want to know." Scout said facepalming

"I fell off cliff." HW Guy said

 **Scout's Confession: In hind sight not the best idea to send those two to watch someone as craft as Spy. I guess I have to do the job myself.**

OC Tribe Day 7

The gathered their tree mail.

"I never encountered this twist." Battlehammer said "I have no idea how to handle it."

"We keep our wits. Do not panic." Gyro said

"But we are only four." Blazek noted "Everyone else but Bubblegum Tribe is five. They can pick us off."

"True but there is always someone wanting to flip." Hunter said leaning against the shelter

"I know someone who wants to flip." Battlehammer said

"Who?" Gyro asked

"Glados of Bubblegum." Battlehammer said "She likes me because I am a machine."

"We can work with that but we still have the other two tribes." Gyro said

 **Battlehammer: I already have a possible ally right now with Glados but I need someone from another team. I trust my tribe so if I get anymore letters I will share it with them.**

"Well we have to see if we get to Tribal Council." Hunter said

 **Hunter's Confession: I am very worried now. I am the leader and very strong and smart. Not a good combination. I hate to be the leader that goes and you forget. I want to be memorable while representing my species well in this game.**

"We are four strong at least." Hunter told them "None of us will be backstabbing each other."

"Don't worry. We are loyal." Blazek said

 **Blazek's Confession: Except for me. Hunter and Battlehammer are my next targets. Battlehammer is the strongest in the game and will be easy to ditch and Hunter is the leader. My next challenge of people to get rid of is Hunter.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 8_

Glados was sitting on a log looking outwards into a bunch of Rakks.

 **Glados's Confession: When testing in Aperture Science Labs I always tested in the name of Science. Without testing the itch is coming back. I mean it was always there but I overcame it. Here I have nothing to test and it is becoming unbearable. I must test.**

Glados builds a catapult and launches a rock.

"Just not the same." Glados sighed "I need test subjects."

Duke comes over.

"Duke I bet you my rations that you cannot beat up a Skag." Glados said

"You are on!" Duke yelled proudly "I will beat one up with my bare hands."

 **Duke's Confession: I live for a fight and Skags are just like little puppies here. I fought aliens the size of skyscrapers. These Skags are nothing.**

Duke goes over to a Skag nest and beats up a bunch of Skags and drags a little one over.

"There. Where are my rations?" Duke demanded

"I am a potato I do not eat." Glados replied

Duke walks away angry flipping Glados off

"Aww much better itch is gone." Glados said to herself

 **SOAP's Confession: Duke is tough and all but he seems a little light in the brains department. I do not see him as a big threat in this game. He might be good to take far but he also has an awful attitude.**

"Mother*beep*ing potato." Duke said sitting in the shelter by SOAP

"Angry about being outsmarted by her." SOAP asked

"NO!" Duke yelled

"Don't get upset." SOAP said "Take out the anger in the challenge tomorrow."

"Oh I will." Duke replied

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 8_

Maya and Axton were walking around camp.

"So you are married to your sentry?" Maya asked

"Not exactly. I spend more time with her than anything else." Axton replied "I refer her to the misses as a joke. I guess it kind of stuck. So when did you find out about your powers?"

"I was in school and I was constantly teased." Maya "One day my anger took the best of me and I phased locked the bully and threw him into his friends. Two injured and one dead. Not the best way to start out being a Siren."

"Ouch." Axton replied

 **Maya's Confession: I like Axton and I trust him. Too bad he is not looking for a girlfriend because he is handsome enough for one.**

"So any idea what we should do once Jack and Ellie are gone?" Axton asked changing the subject

"I hate to lose Gaige." Maya said

"Same here. But she is the obvious choice." Axton said sighing

 **Axton's Confession: I trust Maya more than Gaige. Gaige seems more…umm how can I say it? Out there plus Maya is pretty hot. I would not mind going to the final 3 with her.**

"Axton and Maya kissing in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Jack taunted walking up to them

"Won't you just crawl under a rock and die." Axton said

Deathtrap flies over.

"Target sighted. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAT E!" Deathtrap yelled out

"What the *beep*!" Jack yelled as he ran away with Deathtrap right behind him

 **Gaige's Confession: I knew I brought him for a reason. To kick Jack's ass. To be honest however he would make a good ally but I cannot stand that ass*beep*.**

Gaige goes over to the mailbox and sends a letter.

"Dear Battlehammer. I would love to be in an alliance with you and your tribe. Please respond. We can be an alliance of 7 strong." Gaige said as she wrote the letter.

 **Gaige's Confession: I do better with machines than with people so I might form a connection with Battlehammer from OC Tribe. He is a mech anyways. Maybe him and Deathtrap and be BFFs!**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 8_

Scout and Medic were sitting by the fire as Pyro was cooking rice.

"So I was in battle with HW Guy and he was about to die." Medic explained "Then soon boom! I do uber charge and HW Guy is invulnerable. He tore other team to shreds and we get intel and win."

"Nice. I once scored a hat trick with intel." Scout bragged "Captured it three times in one match."

"Nice. I wish we were on same team during some of those matches." Medic said putting some wood on the fire.

"Yeah we would make an awesome team!" Scout replied

 **Medic's Confession: Me and Scout are a tight alliance right now. We will go far as long as he stays loyal and he seems very loyal right now. Spy is our only threat and once he is gone Pyro and HW Guy are next back to back.**

They both turn to Pyro who was cooking.

"Say Pyro are you okay on voting out Spy?" Scout asked

"Mupfff!" Pyro replied

"Can I take that as a yes or no?" Scout asked confused

"Murrffpphh." Pyro said agian

"Umm okay." Scout shrugged his shoulders

Pyro goes back to cooking.

 **Pyro's Confession: Muphhhff mupfff murrphh!**

 **Camera Man: Huh?**

 **Moments later Pyro was covered in blood with the camera laying down on the ground.**

Spy is talking to HW Guy.

"So if we vote out Medic you and me can be in power." Spy offered

"But…Medic is good to me." HW Guy explained

"He called you fat." Spy lied

"Hehe that kidder." HW Guy laughed

"Never mind." Spy sighed

 **Spy's Confession: None of these four are willing to follow me. Scout and Medic are too close and HW Guy is too loyal to Medic and Pyro…well I do not know where he is at. So I will probably ask to join the other tribe's votes if we go to Tribal Council.**

OC Tribe Day 8

Battlehammer goes to the mailbox and gets another letter.

"Dude you are popular around here." Hunter said as Battlehammer takes the letter

"It is from Gaige from Borderlands." Battlehammer replied "She wants Jack voted out and wants me in an alliance with her."

"Accept it." Hunter said "It will keep us safe"

"Okay, I want you in the alliance as well since you are deemed most trustworthy." Battlehammer said as Hunter gives him a pen

 **Battlehammer's Confession: Hunter is one of the best in challenges and in camp. His experience is worthy in a side alliance.**

"So if we join them in voting out Jack we can guarantee that we can last another 3 days." Hunter explained "Because I do not want to lose anyone else"

"Agreed. We may have to cut someone out of the tribe in the future." Battlehammer explained "Glados also invited me but I do not think she is good idea to join up with."

"I know. I expect her to go next." Hunter said "You know being a potato and all"

 **Hunter's Confession: It feels good that Battlehammer thinks of me as his number 1 ally here. It defiantly feels good to have a bit more security in this game where you are in a tribe of 4 with other tribes aiming to take you out.**

Gyro and Blazek were in the shelter.

"I feel on the outside of this tribe." Blazek said sadly

"Why is that?" Gyro asked

"Because you and the guys are so tight." Blazek said getting close to Gyro

"Well we are all strong and with the new rules I have no plans on ever voting you out." Gyro replied petting Blazek

"Oh whew. Thanks I was worried." Blazek smiled

 **Gyro's Confession: Blazek is a sweet girl and she does deserve to go far for what she has been through. I am sure that she thinks the same. I hate for any of us to go. Especially when we are all good at challenges with our strengths.**

 **Blazek's Confession: If they knew that I was a clever assassin they would all be gunning for me. Lucky for me I am a good actress. Before I became an assassin I was an actor.**

 _Immunity Challenge Day 9_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the tribes gathered "Take a look at the new OC Tribe Darwin voted out of the last tribal council. Today's challenge 2 tribes will attend tribal council and will do so from now on. Only twist is tonight two people will go and both tribes will vote twice. One person from each tribe will be voted out. Today's challenge will test your timing. We borrowed these Face Plats from Aperture."

"Stole!" Glados yelled "And they are Faith Plates!"

"That is for the lawyers to decide." Nighteye replied "Over there is three face plates. One on each side of a lake. In the middle a crate is bouncing in the middle. One person will try to knock the crate into the water. Two others will grab it and drag it to shore while the last person will open the crate and assemble the puzzle. Since Boarderlands and Team Fortress has one extra member one person from each tribe will sit out. Who will it be?"

"Me!" HW Guy said

"Jack?" Ellie asked

"I am competing. Heroes never sit." Jack replied

"I would but I sat out last time." Ellie said

"I guess I will." Axton said

"Okay HW Guy and Axton take a seat everyone else choose your positions." Nighteye said "Also there is reward which will some extra supplies including a gun, rice, beans, and blankets."

"Using the face plates are Shepard, Ellie, Scout, and Hunter." Nighteye said "In the water are Duke and SOAP, Maya and Jack, Spy and Medic, and Gyro and Blazek. Doing the puzzle is Glados, Gaige, Pyro, and Battlehammer. Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone but Ellie gets catapulted by the Face Plates. The face plate Ellie was on broke.

"Oh dear she went over the weight limit." Glados taunted

"This thing is a wuss." Ellie said kicking the face plate "It cannot handle a lady like me."

"Unless Borderlands Tribe can think of something they might be going to Tribal tonight." Nighteye said

Hunter slams into the crate knocking it into the water. Gyro and Blazek grab it and swims towards shore.

Shepard misses his crate and so does Scout.

"OC Tribe has a big lead." Nighteye announced

Shepard and Scout tries again and hits their crates knocking them into the water. Ellie jumps into the water and slowly swims to the center.

Gyro and Blazek gave their crate to Battlehammer who breaks it open and starts assembling the pieces. Duke and SOAP drags their crate to Glados. Duke breaks open the crate for Glados.

"Battlehammer and Glados work on their puzzles." Nighteye said getting in close to watch them. "It might be close. Medic and Spy drag their crate to Pyro who sets it on fire."

"Really?" Scout asked

"Done!" Glados said

"Bubblegum Tribe wins reward!" Nighteye yelled

"I have completed the challenge as well." Battlehammer said

"OC Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye said "The challenge is over. Borderlands and Team Fortress tribe will head to Tribal Council tonight. Bubblegum enjoy your reward. Head back to camp."

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 9_

The tribe came back a little angry about the challenge.

"See what I told you fatass!" Jack yelled "I told you that you could not do that challenge."

"Well I wanted to fly like an eagle riding a blimp." Ellie replied

Axton sighed "It does not matter who blew the challenge. We need to stick together and figure out who we can vote for from the other tribe."

"Hey maybe we can vote out the fat guy from the other tribe…unless Ellie thinks he's cute." Jack suggested

"Well duh." Ellie said

"That's nice but we need to vote out a threat." Maya said

"Gaige go to the mailbox." Axton ordered "I expect to get some letters from the other tribe."

 **Axton's Confession: First Tribal Council with a twist. I fully expect to get some votes being the leader and one of the strongest. I am ready to make my case to have the tribe keep me around. Maya sent a letter that says to vote out Jack and I am sure that Jack sent a letter to vote me off.**

"I say that we vote for someone who they tell us to vote for and see where it goes." Axton suggested

Maya did not look convince "What about hidden immunity idols?" she asked

"They have yet to come up. No clues." Axton said "Not sure if they will be played."

Jack goes to the mailbox and drops a letter in.

 **Jack's Confession: Axton thinks that he is going. No he is not. I want him to stay so I can beat him over and over again. I want his concubine Maya out though. Without her he will be weakened.**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 9_

Spy went over to the mailbox and slipped a letter in. Scout came in and followed suit.

"So trying to get me out?" Spy asked appearing from behind

"No Pyro actually." Scout replied "The guy creeps me out."

"Right…" Spy said unconvinced.

 **Spy's Confession: I know their tricks. They want me out but I made a better offer. I want Medic out. As much as I want Scout out he is our speedster. We need him to win a few challenges. Hard to be on a tribe of 1.**

Medic and Scout were sitting by the fire.

"I told them to vote out Spy." Scout said

"Good." Medic repied "I am worried that Spy would target either of us."

"That ain't happening. I will fight to make sure he will go." Scout said looking around in case Spy was nearby

 **Medic's Confession: I've been labeled as the team leader but me and Scout are both leaders here. If one goes the other can pick up the pieces and continue. I just hope that we do not go back to Tribal Council if we lose again.**

HW Guy goes over to Pyro.

"So who are you voting out?" HW Guy asked

"Murrpff." Pyro replied

"Speak English." HW Guy demanded

"Murphhff!" Pyro yelled angrily.

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" HW Guy yelled

"MURRPFHHHH! MURRFFF! MURRPFFHHH!" Pyro kept yelling.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND CANADIAN! " HW Guy yelled back

Pyro slaps his forehead and walks away.

 **HW Guy's Confession: Gahh! Pyro angers me! He refused to speak English and keeps talking murpfhh murrff! Take off the mask!**

 _Borderland's Tribe Day 9_

Maya comes over with the mail.

"Okay we have two choices. Spy or Medic." Maya said "Spy for being sneaky and backstabbing and manipulative and Medic because he is a leader."

Gaige scratched her head "We can take out a threat or a leader. Not sure which one?" she replied

"We need to make a choice." Axton said

 **Maya's Confession: We are torn between taking out Spy who sounds sneaky and if he gets into the merge he could do damage but Medic is the leader and if we take him out Team Fortress Tribe would be weakened but the tribe would be pissed at us. I guess we will see how Tribal Council is. I am going to hate this tribal council because no one is in control.**

 _Tribal Council #3_

"Welcome to Tribal Council please grab a torch and let's get started." Nighteye said as the rest of the tribe sat down "So first time we are doing this twist. Axton any thoughts on the twist?"

"Yes, it takes control from everyone and no one is safe." Axton explained "I mean I totally expect to get some votes for being the leader."

"I knew it! Pyro you owe me 20 bucks!" HW Guy shouted

"MUrrphh!" Pyro looked at HW Guy angry

"You knew what HW Guy?" Nighteye asked

"That Axton was the leader. I made a bet with Pyro." HW Guy said excitedly "I get to have his next rations"

"Umm he did not take the bet and we all knew it." Medic said

"Why don't you guys tell me these things?" HW Guy asked

"We did dude." Scout said

"Jack how are you voting in the next two votes?" Nighteye asked

"I am voting for someone who I hate." Jack explained "Personal reasons and non personal reasons. Second vote is me just going with the flow."

"Scout any thoughts on the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, I know that either me or Medic are on the chopping block. I hate for either one of us to go. I mean you have a tribe full of potential allies and if either one of us goes I do not think we can work together." Scout explained "Spy here is a backstabber and if he gets to the merge he will control it."

"You just threw a tribe member under the bus." Nighteye said as Spy glared at Scout

"One of us is going and for more than one reasons I want it to be Spy." Scout said

"I am the outsider. If you vote with me I can help you eliminate the other 4." Spy offered

"Maya who is on the chopping block on your tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Jack for obvious reasons." Maya said

"We heard the reasons." Medic added

"And Axton for being the leader." Maya continued "To be honest if Axton goes like Scout says it will be hard for us to be allies with the other tribe."

"Ellie what happened in the challenge?" Nighteye asked

"I wanted to fly and your Face Plates broke. I cry foul." Ellie complained

"They have a 300 pound limit. I told you and you claim that you are 299." Nighteye replied not happy

"Well I gained about 100 pounds since my last weigh in. Most of it is my kick ass rack!" Ellie winked at HW Guy

"Medic what made you lose the challenge." Nighteye asked

"Pyro burning the crate but mostly the other two tribes were very good at puzzles." Medic explained

"They have two AI's so it would be hard to catch up with them anyways." Gaige noted

"Well it is time to vote. Before we get to the vote we will bring out the purple rock." Nighteye said taking out a bag "In the bag is two rocks. Whoever draws the purple rock their tribe will receive votes first."

Axton and Medic both grab a rock and revealed it. Medic got the purple rock.

"Damn." Medic cursed

"It is time to vote HW Guy start us off." Nighteye said

HW Guy goes up and votes.

 **Pyro**

"You anger me by speaking Canadian." HW Guy said

Scout comes up and writes down Spy's name.

"Sorry but I cannot trust you." Scout said

Spy then comes up and writes down medic on his parchment.

"This would be more thrilling if you did not suspect me first." Spy said keeping his vote hidden

Medic walks up and writes down Spy's name.

"You did this yourself" Medic said

Pyro votes and writes something down.

Jack comes up and writes down a name.

"Get a real name like Mike or Sam. See you loser." Jack said

Axton comes up followed by Maya, Ellie, and Gaige.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said gets the urn. "First vote…"

 **Pyro**

 **Medic**

 **Spy**

 **Spy**

 **Medic**

 **MUrphhh aka Spy**

 **Medic**

 **Medic**

 **Medic**

"Third person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Medic**

"Crap. Well we tried." Medic said grabbing his torch and walking up

"Sorry friend." Scout said

Medic comes up with his torch as Scout glares at the other tribe.

" Medic the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Medic's torch was snuffed as Medic walks away.

"Time for the second vote. Jack you are up." Nighteye said

Jack runs up and votes.

 **Maya**

"Time to eliminate the bitch and make Axton my bitch." Jack said laughing

Ellie walks up and votes for Maya.

"This is to save myself just in case the vote goes wrong. That and you get the attention of men. I want that attention." Ellie said

Axton walks up and votes Jack.

"So many reasons to vote you out." Axton said putting the vote into the urn

Maya comes up and writes down Jack.

"Go back into the ditch you came from." Maya said

Gaige comes up and votes.

HW Guy, Scout, Spy, and Pyro votes soon afterwards.

"I will read the votes…" Nighteye said getting the urn. "Firs vote…"

 **Jack**

 **Maya**

 **Jack**

 **Maya**

 **Jack**

 **Maya**

 **Murrphhh aka Maya**

 **Maya**

Fourth Person voted out of Survivor

 **Maya**

"Damnit!" Axton said as Jack laughed

"It's okay. Just kick Jack's ass for me." Maya said getting up

Maya turns to Team Fortress Tribe.

"You made a big mistake." Maya said

"You struck first." Scout replied

"Two people were voted out tonight and it created some tension between the tribes. I like this twist already. Head back to your camps and do not kill each other on the way out." Nighteye said as both tribes headed back to their camps.

 **Medic's Final Words: I did not expect to be eliminated this early but that is the game. I do not blame the other tribe for voting me out. I mean it was a good choice. I would have made it pretty far for not being a physical threat and be likable.**

 **Maya's Final Words: Damn you Jack! This kind of thing pisses me off. They do not know who they kept in the game. I hope it bites them in the ass because I wanted to play a little longer. Good luck Gaige and Axton.**

Voted for Medic: Spy, Axton, Maya, Gaige, Jack, Ellie

Voted for Spy: Medic, Scout, Pyro

Voted for Pyro: HW Guy

Round 2

Voted for Maya: Jack, Ellie, Scout, Spy, HW Guy, Pyro

Voted for Jack: Maya, Axton, Gaige

Next time on Survivor Scout tries to step as leader of a dysfunctional tribe. In Bubblegum tribe Duke gets wind of an attempt to make an alliance outside of the tribe. In Borderlands tribe a truce is made up between two rivals with no intention of keeping it. And in OC Tribe one member tries to pull a revolt.

Notes on the booted.

I originally had two boot lists for this season. The first one would have not been as interesting and Medic made it to the early merge but his character would not have been interesting. I felt an early boot would have been nicer for him and made him a bit more fun to write for.

For Maya her tribe was not in the original script and she was the only one I could let go from her tribe at this time. The rest still have a story to make. I wish I developed her a little more but she would have been more of a Lilith if I did anything else. Both boots were nice boots but good fillers.

Anyways enjoy reading and please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Episode 4 **WHAAAA my best friend was voted out!**

Last time on Survivor the tribes were introduced to the twist where they can communicate to the other through mail and two tribes will go to tribal council throughout the rest of the pre merge. Some took the twist well as others started to panic. Bubblegum Tribe won immunity and Team Fortress and Borderlands Tribe were sent to Tribal Council in a double vote. The minority and majority from each tribe scrambled to get the other tribe's vote. However Medic from Team Fortress was voted off and in revenge Maya was voted out as well as both majorities on both tribes suffered a blow. 16 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 10_

Duke was walking around the mailbox when he spotted Glados sending a letter.

"Please respond ASAP." Glados said to herself

Duke did not look happy "This is interesting."

Duke walks over to Glados.

"Making deals behind our back?" Duke asked obviously annoyed

"I was just trying to communicate to possible flippers." Glados replied emotionless

"Listen if you want to try to get others with us it's okay." Duke explained "Just tell us okay. We need to be on the same page."

"Fine, Battlehammer from OC." Glados admitted

"I would have targeted Hunter or Blazek." Duke suggested

"According to my calculations they are in an alliance." Glados explained "However I believe Battlehammer is on the outside."

 **Glados's Confession: Good thing Duke is stupid. Like all muscle heads he is easy to manipulate. I did tell the truth on trying to get Battlehammer but I lied about him being ally and the other tribe's alliance. In truth I want to betray this tribe.**

Duke walked away.

 **Duke's Confession: Glados must think I am stupid or something. Of course I do not believe her. She attempted to throw Shepard under the bus and she will turn on us in a minute. She wants to make an AI alliance and I want to stop her but now is not the time.**

Duke goes up to Shepard and SOAP.

"Bad news Glados is against us." Duke said "She is trying to make an alliance with Battlehammer and might try to take us out."

"Are you sure?" Shepard asked

"She ratted you out and betrayed Guybrush." Duke said "She might do the same to us."

"Great, I guess Glados is next then." SOAP said

 **SOAP's Confession: And I thought Duke was a fool. He really has some brains in there. Not surprising since he saved the world many times from aliens and pig men.**

"If we go to Tribal with OC we might be in trouble other than that I believe that she will stick with us." Duke added not happy

"I hope so or else we might have to take her out to protect the three of us." SOAP said

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 10_

Axton and Gaige were by the fire feeling down.

Axton sighed before throwing a stick in. "This sucks. We lost a good ally."

"And worst of all Ellie betrayed us." Gaige added

 **Axton's Confession: This sucks we lost Maya in a gamble. We wanted to weaken Team Fortress by taking out their leader. Well they united and took out Maya. Why not me? I was prepared to leave but she wasn't. Jack must be trying to break me down. It's not going to work.**

"However we can use this to our advantage." Gaige said trying to cheer Axton up.

"How?' Axton asked

"Well we are no longer the majority which means that we might not be targeted." Gaige said "We can sell our votes to another tribe."

"Hmm interesting." Axton said rubbing his chin.

"Offer to vote out anyone on either tribe. Except for you or me." Gaige continued

"Might be our best option." Axton agreed

 **Gaige's Confession: It's fun being a genius because no matter how bad something is I can figure out a way out of it. Except with Axton if it comes to it I will vote him off to further myself in the game.**

Jack and Ellie were by the mailbox celebrating about the vote.

"We did it!" Jack cheered "That Siren bitch is gone!"

"Yeah that bitch is gone!" Ellie added

 **Ellie's Confession: Normally I like Maya back in the Scrapyard but in this game she is getting WAY too much attention. I wanted that attention now being the only woman on the tribe all the men will be drooling over me. Gaige is a female but now a woman. She is too young compared to the rest of us adults. She is more like a younger cousin or sister. Not a threat to my attention.**

"Gaige is next. I want Axton to be powerless." Jack said "Before I cut his throat."

 **Jack's Confession: Yeah Axton I am aiming for your allies. Once your bitches are gone you will become my bitch. I might keep you around until the merge then ditch you right before the merge. I have the power and it feels good!**

"Oh we have a letter from Duke from Bubblegum last night." Jack said reading the note. "Hmm who is he calling wimpy ugly masked man. Ohh that jerk will go down!"

"Hehe wimpy. So true." Ellie said as Jack glared at her.

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 10_

Scout woke up feeling a bit vulnerable.

 **Scout's Confession: Last night my closest ally Medic was voted out and me and him we co-leaders of this tribe. Neither of us were strong enough to lead tribe alone but it looks like without him I have to lead. Since Spy never wants to lead.**

Scout goes up to HW Guy.

"Yo! You want to get us some wood and Pyro can cook some rice." Scout asked as HW Guy was crying

"WHAAAA my best friend was voted out! WHAAA!" HW Guy cried

"Umm nevermind." Scout said backing up.

 **HW Guy's Confession: That other tribe voted out Medic! WHAAA that makes me sad and angry and hungry. Rice sounds good. So want a sandvich. MMMM sandvich.**

Scout goes over to Pyro.

"So any idea how to make trap for Skags?" Scout asked

Pyro shows him a handmade flamethrower.

"Umm never mind." Scout said backing away "Do what you want with it."

"Mufff Murrpgg!" Pyro yelled shooing Scout away.

"This is harder than I expected." Scout said to himself as Spy walks over.

"Do not get too comfy you are going home next." Spy taunted.

"That's what you think." Scout replied

 **Spy's Confession: Medic went last night. Since Scout is physically puny looking I decided to bran Medic as the leader and have Scout go next since he is the best at the challenges. After him it will be no problem to control Pyro and HW Guy.**

 _OC Tribe Day 10_

Blazek goes and gets mail from the mailbox.

"One for Battlehammer and one for me." Blazek said opening her letter. "Murphh murrphh murrff? Who wrote this? Aww it has a little heart." Blazek tossed the letter away.

 **Blazek's Confession: Battlehammer has been getting a lot of mail recently and it maybe time to get rid of him first. We have a strong tribe so we can get rid of anyone and still make it far.**

Blazek hands the letter to Battlehammer.

"What is this?" Battlehammer asked

Blazek handed him the letter "A letter. Someone must like you."

Battlehammer took it and read it "Maybe. It is from Glados"

"Aww she likes you." Blazek teased

 **Battlehammer's Confession: Glados wants an alliance. I am resisting responding as much as possible since I do not think she will make it far. And it would not be wise to anger a tribe that can rival our strength.**

"Maybe you can respond. It never hurts to have allies." Blazek suggested "You can always betray her if she is on the outside."

"I will, thank you. You are a trustworthy ally." Battlehammer replied

Blazek goes over to Gyro.

"I am a bit worried about Battlehammer." Blazek said to Gyro "He keeps getting mail. He might be playing both sides."

"Do not worry about Battlehammer." Gyro responded "He is 100% loyal. We know that the AI's and Gaige are trying to get him on their side. It would work for us in the end.

"Okay I trust you." Blazek said

 **Gyro's Confession: I am a little worried about Blazek. I am beginning to feel like she thinks that she is on the outside. We did keep her out of our plans and if we continue to do that she might think it would be better to betray us.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 11_

Shepard, Duke, and SOAP were talking by the fire.

"So who here is the biggest Bad-Ass of them all." Duke asked

 **Shepard's Confession: Us three guys decided to create a game where to compete to see who can convince the others on who is the biggest bad ass of them all. It's kind of silly but fun.**

"I helped stop United States from getting nuked." SOAP said

"I stopped an alien invasion." Shepard replied

"Me too but I make it look good. I put in my classic one liners." Duke boasted

"I stopped a Russian invasion but using a nuke on my own country to short out all of their vehicles." SOAP added

"Well I use weapons like the freeze gun and shrink ray." Duke said "Pretty funny to smash those once huge aliens."

"Well I stopped an invasion from an Armanda of robots that destroy all life every 50000 years." Shepard said as SOAP and Duke looked at each other.

"Did you look like a bad ass doing it?" Duke asked

"Of course." Shepard said

"*beep*" Duke swore

 **Duke's Confession: Never play Bad-Ass with Shepard. He wins every time. But I am the only one that looks cool doing it. Other than that I love hanging out with SOAP and Shepard. We can kick ass together.**

"That was fun but we have to think on who to vote out from the other tribes." SOAP said breaking the mood.

"Simple Jack, Spy, and Blazek." Duke said

"Why them?" SOAP asked

"Because Jack is annoying, Spy is backstabber, and Blazek despite being the hottest is probably is the easiest to get out." Duke explained

"You think a Lyran a hyena like creature is hot?" Shepard asked "A little too much fur for me."

"Says the man that sleeps with everyone." Duke countered

"Not everyone!" Shepard yelled offended "Could not figure out how to do it with Legion."

 **SOAP's Confession: Unless we have a better deal our next targets are either Jack, Spy, or Blazek but we are open to other options if they come over to us.**

Glados receives some mail.

"Yes I would like to join your alliance. I knew it!" Glados said to herself

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 10_

Jack was pacing around camp.

"I got rid of Maya but I am not sure if it will work a second time." Jack said to himself as Ellie was watching him.

"Stop pacing you are making me dizzy." Ellie complained

"Shut up fatass!" Jack yelled "I know a good plan! If we lose I will use my paper and pretend that it is from the other tribe."

"Good idea but what if the tribe all sends us their letters?" Ellie asked

"Well it is worth the risk." Jack replied

 **Ellie's Confession: Jack is such a bimbo. We have not lost and he is planning on the next tribal council. He should do what I do and relax. Relaxing helps a lot. Why do you think I survive on my own between two gangs and a ton of Spiderants?**

"We either need to eliminate someone strong or Gaige." Jack said

"Okay. But you can waste your letter." Ellie said "I am keeping mine in case we lose. If we win I am sending my love letter to Shepard."

"Wait Shepard?" Jack asked confused

"He is so dreamy." Ellie replied

 **Jack's Confession: Axton and Gaige are against me 100% but in order to make sure I survive I need to turn them against another tribe. They never said that I cannot fake writing a letter and show it to this tribe. The plan is prefect.**

Axton and Gaige were passing by carrying wood.

"That is some good wood carrying!" Jack complimented "But why hasn't dinner been made and shelter reinforced?"

"Do it yourself! We are carrying wood to burn something." Axton replied

"Burn what?" Jack asked

"An effigy of you." Gaige said

Gaige shows a statue of Jack made out of bones and wood.

"Why?" Jack asked annoyed

"For obvious reasons." Axton said before lighting the effigy

 **Axton's Confession: Work around camp went downhill fast. We are actually two tribes living in one camp. We are against each other and we have to rely on a third tribe to setter the score. Me and Gaige gave up providing for Ellie and Jack. They are on their own.**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 11_

HW Guy was looking out on a lake. As Scout walks by.

"Whats up?" Scout asked

"I came here to get away from food but everything reminds me of food." HW Guy said sadly

"Why don't you try to catch fish?" Scout asked "There is a lake."

A Skag walks over to the lake. A tentacle reaches out and grab the Skag.

"That scares me." HW Guy replied as Scout looked shocked. "They are called Threashers."

"How did you know?" Scout asked "When they were telling me about wildlife here you fell asleep."

"They just look ugly." HW Guy said "Plus Spy told me."

 **HW Guy's Confession: I came here to get away from food and instead I still think of it. Without food I encounter mood swings. Yesterday I was crying and today I am depressed. I need more food than rice and Skag.**

"It's day 11 pal. 28 more days and if you get voted out there will be a huge buffet." Scout said trying to reassure HW Guy

"FOOD!" HW Guy said

"Forget I said that." Scout said quickly not wanting HW Guy to quit "If you stay the more money you get."

"Me like money" HW Guy said

"There we go." Scout said

 **Scout's Confession: He may have tried to eat me but HW Guy is part of my alliance and probably the only one I trust. I think Pyro is with us but I have no idea what he is thinking and Spy is 100% against us.**

"It's just you and me versus the world." Scout said sighing a bit. "Our plan should just be surviving and get Spy and Pyro out if we go to Tribal. I doubt we can defeat the other tribes with us split apart."

"I agree." HW Guy replied half listening

"You and me final 3?" Scout asked

"DEAL!" HW Guy shouted

 **Scout's Confession: I decided to make my first final 3 pact with HW Guy. I doubt it will work in the end but I have something to go on. And besides HW Guy is a nice guy once you get to know him.**

OC Tribe Day 11

Gyro and Hunter were relaxing by the fire.

"So who should go first from our tribe if it comes to that?" Gyro asked

"Umm maybe Blazek but I hate to vote her out." Hunter replied "We voted out our only expendable person."

"Yeah but how about when we get to the final 4?" Gyro asked

Hunter thought for a moment. "Depends on who is more of a threat to win. Battlehammer made some friends and jury votes easily, Blazek can use her past as a sympathy vote, and you maybe a jury threat later on."

"Same for you." Gyro said

"I am thinking every man for themselves in the final 4." Hunter said as him and Gyro shook hands.

"Hey I am up for that. And nothing is taken personal." Gyro said

 **Hunter's Confession: I am in the ideal position in my tribe. I have an alliance with Battlehammer and Gyro and not just any alliance a two person alliance and hopefully final 2 or 3.**

"So changing the subject back when I first met you. You were pretty shy." Gyro noted

"I am not use to humans." Hunter admitted "My species kept to themselves due to some humans go as far as killing us just because we have wolf ears and a tail."

"Oh man. That stinks." Gyro said

"Yeah an entire organization was created to kill us off." Hunter said "Luckily some local governments gave us the right to kill in self-defense. If we feel threatened in any way we can kill."

"Did it work?" Gyro asked

"Chaos happened for awhile as some of my species used it as an excuse for murder but that stopped after a while." Hunter said "So far it worked out well since when the enacted the law a few years ago."

 **Gyro's Confession: In the Unreal Universe you never hear about the culture of other species. Hunter's species was genetically engineered decades ago as labor but since went into the forests and started helping our tourists and keeping the ecosystems alive. He just got a lot harder to vote off if we make it to the final 4.**

Blazek approached Batttlehammer.

"So I am a bit worried." Blazek said sounding concerned

"About what?" Battlehammer asked

"I feel on the outside." Blazek explained "No one really talks about strategy to me."

"It is maybe because we think you are fragile and may not take it very well." Battlehammer said "If you wish to strategize with us just ask and we will include you."

"Okay thank you. If we lose I want to have an equal say." Blazek said

 **Blazek's Confession: I want equal say so in case my plan to take out the fails I can have a plan B and follow the tribe.**

 _Immunity Day 12_

"Welcome to immunity today's challenge…" Nighteye said but was interrupted before he could continue.

"I have a complaint!" Glados yelled

"Yes Glados?" Nighteye asked

"You called the Faith Plates. FACE Plates. That is incorrect." Glados noted

Nighteye rolled his eyes. "No, I call them Face Plates because we drew faces on them. Today's challenge will test your balance. Everyone will be standing on a balance beam. Every 10 minutes we will place 10 pounds on both arms. Last two teams standing win immunity and last team standing wins reward which is a basket full of fruit, meats, and spices. Let's get started."

Everyone gets on the balance beams. Glados, Ellie, Battlehammer, and HW Guy fall off immediately.

"And suddenly all four teams are down to 3 members each." Nighteye said not surprised

"Hey Pyro your zipper is down." Spy taunted trying to throw the challenge but Pyro stayed unmoving.

10 minutes later.

"Time to put the first 10 pound weights on." Nighteye said

10 pound weights were put on as Gaige and Jack fall off.

"Borderlands tribe down to just Axton." Nighteye announced

"Sorry." Gaige said

"I will win this. Don't worry." Axton told her

10 minutes later.

"Time to place 10 more pounds on each contestant." Nighteye said as 10 more pounds was added as Spy and Scout fell. "We might have a repeat Tribal Council. Team Fortress has one member left and that is Pyro."

"Stay in it Pyro!" Scout yelled

"Murrff!" Pyro said

10 minutes later.

"Time to add more weight." Nighteye said as more weight was added as Gyro and Shepard fell.

"Damn lost my concentration." Shepard said

"Bubblegum and OC is down to two members." Nighteye said

20 minutes later.

"So far everyone is carrying 50 pounds now. We just added another 10 pounds." Nighteye said as Axton suddenly fell. "Axton is off. Borderlands Tribe is going back to Tribal Council."

10 minutes later.

"Time for more weight." Nighteye said as Hunter sneezes and falls off. Hunter swore at his mistake. "The only member left is Blazek."10 more pounds was added to Blazek's weight and she falls off although on purpose. She hide that she threw the challenge well.

"Oh no! I am sorry!" Blazek panicked

"It's okay." Gyro said trying to comfort her.

"OC Tribe is going to Tribal Council tonight. All that is left is reward." Nighteye said

30 minutes later.

"The three remaining survivors are carrying 80 pounds." Nighteye announced

Duke slips off and accidently bumps SOAP off.

"Pyro wins reward for Team Fortress Tribe." Nighteye yelled

"YAY! Pyro!" HW Guy cheeered

"Congratulations Team Fortress Tribe you won reward. Sorry, OC Tribe and Borderlands but someone will be voted out tonight. Head back to your camps." Nighteye said

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 12_

Jack goes over to the mailbox with Ellie. Ellie mails a letter saying to vote Axton as Jack writes in "Vote Axton" on the paper and brought it over.

 **Jack's Confession: I can forge handwritings so I forged someone's handwriting and brought the letter over and I signed it as from Battlehammer. Hopefully the idiots will fall for it.**

Jack goes over to Axton and Gaige.

"Bad news Axton it looks like you will be going home." Jack lied "I got this letter from Battlehammer and he says to vote for you."

"What!?" Axton said in disbelief

"Yeah as much as I would love to vote your ass out. I want to take out some people from the other tribe." Jack said

"And who do you suggest?" Axton asked

"You choose. I will give you that honor." Jack said

"And what if we choose to vote you?" Axton replied

"I will simply vote with the other tribe." Jack said "All four of them are voting for you and there is just you are Gaige."

"Fine." Axton replied not happy

 **Axton's Confession: Damn it! How did Jack get all the power? This new twist sucks. With other tribes siding with the outsiders we have either hope that the other tribes vote with us. Like that worked last time or vote with Jack.**

 _OC Tribe Day 12_

The tribe got some mail and read what the letters say.

"So Ellie wants Axton out and Axton wants Jack out." Hunter said reading the letters.

"Great so we have two targets." Gyro said happy at the opportunity.

"Good, we should vote together." Battlehammer said

"But who do we vote for?" Blazek asked

"Through observation Axton is the leader and Jack and Ellie are outsiders. However Maya is out which gives Axton less power." Battlehammer explained "Both are equally as good."

"Lots of good choices." Hunter said

 **Hunter's Confession: The one interesting part of this twist is who will benefit us more in the merge? Do you vote out Axton and gain a couple of allies but also a couple of jury threats but if we side with Jack we could be gaining a wild card which is not good either.**

"We need to choose quickly because we have about an hour." Gyro said looking at the sun

"I will go to the mailbox to see if anymore letters come in." Blazek said as she walks away.

"That is scary." Hunter said "I hate to go home this early."

"They are obviously still split and let's hope it stays that way." Battlehammer explained

 **Battlehammer's Confession: Jack and Axton hate each other very much but there is still a chance they could be tricking us. We also need to watch for an idol if one appears. We choose a target and we are sticking with it.**

Blazek goes to the mailbox and mails a letter.

 **Blazek's Confession: This will be a huge move in my part and I waited 12 days. I have chosen a target and I mailed in who should go. However I might betray my target or I could not. Let's see what Tribal brings us.**

Both tribes headed to tribal council.

 **Ellie's Confession: Last tribal worked our way now we need to see if the second one works our way. Unlike my brother Scooter I am active in the plans and I do not hang around acting stupid.**

 _Tribal Council #4_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone took a seat. "So Axton once again you are here."

"I hate losing twice but we are not a strong tribe." Axton explained "Part of our strength left last time. All we have is Gagie, Ellie, and Jack and neither of them are in top physical condition unlike the OC Tribe."

"Hunter any reason why you are here after being called a strong tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Arrogance really." Hunted admitted "I thought we were strong but then we get hit with a loss with two of us who should have been good at the challenge but I sneezed and Blazek fell off. Nothing can change that. It was a mistake on our part."

"Blazek has them been any anger towards you for blowing the challenge." Nighteye asked

"No, they all forgave me." Blazek replied acting innocent. "Everyone blows a challenge and the fact that I was the last one on my team means something. "

"Jack, how are you voting?" Nighteye asked

"That is for me to know and you to find out soon." Jack replied rudely.

"Any hints?" Nighteye asked

"It will not be for someone covered in fleas." Jack said referring to Nighteye

Nighteye glares at Jack before turning to Battlehammer. "Batttlehammer being an AI, does it affect your social game at all?"

"Not really but I did get a couple of people to reach out to me for an alliance." Battlehammer replied

"Anyone here tonight?" Nighteye asked

Battlehammer nodded "Affirmative."

"Gaige, will this be an easy vote?" Nighteye asked

"Not really. I have no idea who is going home or who is playing who." Gaige replied "I am going to hate this vote 100% like the last one."

"Gyro any chance that it might be you?" Nighteye asked

"I hope not. There is no reason to vote me off. I am strong but not the strongest compared to Hunter, Battlehammer, and Blazek." Gyro replied

"It is time to vote. Borderlands Tribe you will vote first followed by OC Tribe." Nighteye said

Jack got up first and voted. He flipped off the parchment before leaving. Axton followed in and voted. Gaige goes up and voted looking sad. Ellie came over last and voted.

OC tribe came up next with Hunter going up first and voting. Battlehammer stomped up next and voted. Gyro came in and voted as well with Blazek coming up last and voting.

"I am going to get so much hate but this will sweet." Blazek said grinning

"I will count the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

 **Axton**

 **Axton**

 **Axton**

 **Battlehammer**

 **Battlehammer**

 **Battlehammer**

 **Battlehammer**

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Battlehammer**

The OC looked at each other in shock as Battlehammer got up.

"I thought we had an alliance Gaige." Battlehammer said

"Sorry I was going to vote Jack but someone gave us a better deal." Gaige replied apologetically.

Battlehammer comes up with his torch.

"Battlehammer the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Battlehammer's torch was snuffed as Battlehammer walked away.

"Another tribal council and another blindside. This twist opened up new possibilities and new vulnerabilities. Head back to camp." Nighteye told them.

 **Battlehammer's Final Words: I was betrayed by a Lyran and an ally. If I had emotion I would be bitter but I called Gaige out and Gyro and Hunter knows that it was Blazek. I trust those two more than her. I need to trust my core from now on. Go win this one Hunter and Gyro.**

Next time on Survivor…Blazek is called out for her betrayal as a power struggle happens on two tribes. On Bubblegum and group of bandits try to raid the camp.

Voted for Battlehammer: Axton, Jack, Gaige, Ellie, Blazek

Voted for Axton: Battlehammer, Hunter, Gyro

Notes on the booted. I created Battlehammer a few years back but never did much with him. He was a Total Annihilation Fan character. I decided to place him in this game as an early boot. In a previous draft he lasted a couple of episodes more but still went early. Quite a shame he was pretty fun to write for. I was hoping for a side character that did not do much.

Also enjoy and comment. I am looking to see which characters people like the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 5 **It's intimidation that can win challenges.**

Last time on Survivor Duke caught Glados sneaking letters to another tribe. On Borderlands tribe Axton and Gaige felt vulnerable knowing that their fates are in other's hands as Jack plotted his next move. In Team Fortress Tribe Scout tried to take control of the tribe but ended getting the trust of a depressed HW Guy. In OC Tribe Blazek plotted her next move and became suspicious of Battlehammer getting alliance offers from other tribes. During immunity Borderlands and OC Tribe went to tribal council after losing. The targets were Axton, Jack, and Battlehammer however Blazek flipped and Battlehammer was blindsided 5-3 vote. 15 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 13_

A gunshot was heard as 10 bandits entered their camp.

"What the *beep* is this?" Duke said seeing the bandits.

"I have no idea." Shepard replied as they went over to meet the bandits.

"Give us your guns, girls, and food!" The Bandit Leader said

"Umm I am a potato." Glados replied

"We need flesh!" A Psycho yelled "Sweet flesh!"

"Really? Do you know who you are dealing with?" SOAP asked unimpressed as he pulls out a knife.

 **SOAP's Confession: We heard warnings about the bandits. Luckily I found a knife a little while ago while exploring. These bandits are out manned. We have 3 combat veterans and an AI.**

"Give us your food!" The Bandit Leader yelled

"Hell no." SOAP said

"Alright boys! Kill them!" The Bandit leader commanded as SOAP threw the knife into his face.

"Strip the flesh salt the wound!" The Psycho yelled charging at Duke with the axe as Duke punched the Psycho in the face. "Again! Again! In the face!" The Psycho yelled before Duke snapped his neck.

 **Duke's Confession: 10 bandits, 3 bad ass heroes and 1 AI. Those bandits need more men.**

Shepard slammed his fist into the chest of another bandit as three started taking out bandits hand to hand. One bandit ran away and ran into Glados.

"Easy kill." The Bandit said approaching Glados

"Oh you have no idea what I am capable of." Glados replied

"Time to eat you." The Bandit said taking out a fork and knife.

"Take one more step…I dare you." Glados said tying to mimic fear

The bandit takes a step and gets throw by a catapult.

"Aww there goes a test subject." Glados said "Oh well this will make great data."

 **Shepard's Confession: In the fight we managed to get a few guns and supplies from the bandits. The dead bodies was disposed of by the producers. I am glad they attacked us. Next time I am hoping for more of a challenge.**

Duke comes over to the lake to wash some blood off.

"When did you build the catapult?" Duke asked

"I do not sleep. I was hoping to test it on one of you but the bandit volunteered first." Glados explained "Now to take it apart and move onto a cannon."

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 13_

Axton and Gaige were gathering supplies to build another shelter.

 **Gaige's Confession: Last night was another hard night and after Tribal Council me and Axton decided to build another camp nearby. Jack thinks he runs the place but does not do anything and the camp is falling apart so me and Axton took half of the food and made our own camp.**

"That is another tribe we cannot work with." Axton said sighing

"Yeah I was hoping to work with Battlehammer." Gaige replied not happy at the result of last night's tribal council.

"It sucks but I had a gut feeling on it." Axton said "If we voted for Jack I could have gone home."

"I know. So what is our next move?" Gaige asked

"Same as always try to get someone to vote out Jack." Axton said "Bubblegum maybe our only hope."

"Any plans?" Gaige asked

"Get Duke to hate Jack." Axton explained "Duke blows up in those challenges and if he is angered enough he might vote for Jack."

 **Axton's Confession: So far Team Fortress and OC may not work with us leaving Bubblegum. Except the chances of us getting them to join us may not be too good since Jack and Ellie are less threats than me and Gaige.**

Jack comes over.

"Hey douchebags! Where is my food?" Jack asked rudely

"We took half of the food." Axton said blocking the way to the food. "The other half is yours. This is OUR camp."

Jack storms away and goes to Ellie.

"Those little ungrateful bastards!" Jack yelled walking towards the shelter.

"They split from us?" Ellie asked

"Yes! After I saved them." Jack said punching the shelter

"To be honest we do nothing around camp and in challenges." Ellie explained

"They should be thanking us!" Jack yelled ignoring Ellie's comment

 **Ellie's Confession: Axton is right. We have been abusing our position and we are two tribes. I joined Jack because he is not a threat and it is too late to turn back now. If I knew of the twist I would have joined Axton's alliance.**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 13_

Scout was talking to Spy.

"So no surprise that I am next right?" Scout asked

Spy nodded "Yep. Pyro and HW Guy cannot save you."

"But without me you will lose every challenge." Scout replied

"I am betting that I will join another tribe at 2." Spy replied "So pack up your bags."

 **Spy's Confession: I am just sitting back and relaxing now. Scout is helpless. I may not be able to control the tribe but I am puppetmaster when it comes to the other tribes. If we lose immunity I will just tell them to take out Scout the leader.**

"You never know." Scout said not giving up "Never act overconfident. You never know when it will come to bite you in the butt.

Spy shrugged "So? Outsiders are getting free passes here. In this game majorities are the outsiders."

 **Scout's Confession: In any other game he would be voted out but in this game Spy is control in a tribe of 4 with 3 against him and no idol. I do not think that has ever happened before.**

HW Guy was with Pyro who was carrying a pot.

"What are you cooking?" HW Guy asked

"Murrff!" Pyro replied

Pyro hugs his pot.

"Give it! Me hungry!" HW Guy yelled

"Murrfff!" Pyro replied as HW Guy and Pyro play tug of war with the pot before HW Guy rips it out of Pyro's arms.

"Pyro why are you giving the pot of Skag innards to HW Guy?" Scout asked watching the entire fight.

Pyro points at HW Guy.

"Well as long as it gets dumped." Scout said "That stuff is smelling up the place."

 **Pyro's Confession: Murrff murrphh murrr!**

 **Camera Man: He says that that he does not have to do chores as long as long as he tricks HW Guy in doing his chores.**

 _OC Tribe Day 13_

Blazek was sitting by the fire was Gyro and Hunter walk over obviously annoyed.

 **Gyro's Confession: Last night Blazek backstabbed Battlehammer and he went. Something is not right with her and we wanted to find out who she really is. She is too strong to be a slave and that move was well thought of since we counted all the letters and none of them said Battlehammer.**

"Hello guys!" Blazek said innocently walking in.

Both guys looked at her before Gyro spoke. "Drop the act. Who are you?"

"Yeah you are obviously not a slave." Hunter said "You backstabbed us."

"I was scared." Blazek said still trying to be innocent.

"No you must have told them who to vote out. Who are you?" Hunter asked

Blazek sighed before changing her mood "Fine you caught me. I told you that I am a slave and it is true. I am a slave for the Terran Empire in the Star Trek Mirror Universe but I am also an assassin. I was not captured. I set myself to be captured so I can take out their captains one by one and put in less experienced crew as the captains. Then my ships would go in and capture or destroy the ships while I escaped with some crew members and gets transferred to a new ship." She admitted

"And what is your goal in the game?" Hunter asked

"Simple to backstab the leaders." Blazek explained "It was really between Battlehammer and Axton but Battlehammer did make me more nervous. Since you two are strong I will keep you guys around."

"Fine. But the minute we hear that you are going to backstab us we will vote you out." Gyro threatened

 **Blazek's Confession: Those two take things way to personally. I don't. If I get voted out I will not be bitter. If I lose an ally I will not hate anyone. It is just a game. If they keep bringing this stuff up I will backstab them. But I do not want to be in a tribe of 1.**

 **Hunter's Confession: Blazek was not honest with us and because of that and the fact that she backstabbed us I will be looking to take her out. Not right now but soon.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 14_

Everyone but Glados was out throwing a fruit around like a ball.

"Go long SOAP!" Duke yelled as SOAP goes long with Shepard chasing after him. Duke throws the ball but it gets deflected by Shepard. "Nice deflection"

"Thanks. I use to play football when I was a kid." Shepard said coming back with the ball.

"Me too." Dukesaid

"Really?" SOAP asked

"Yeah, I kicked the *beep*ing alien's eye through the goal posts." Duke laughed

"Well I use to play rugby and football you guys know it as soccer in school." SOAP said "Rugby is a bit like football but with no protection."

 **Duke's Confession: At first I did not trust Shepard because he voted for me but now seeing how he is one of the guys I trust him fully. Glados however is being anti social in this tribe. At least cheer for us you bitch.**

"So have any of guys got seriously injured while in a fight?" Duke asked

"I got blasted by a missile." SOAP said showing a scar on his head "I came out with this kick ass scar".

"I did not even get a scratch." Duke boasted

"I died." Shepard added

"Holy *beep* really?" Duke asked

"I got better. A collector ship blew up my ship and killed me but I was brought back to life." Shepard explained

"Damn you are a total badass." Duke complimented

 **Shepard's Confession: My plan with Duke was instead of trying to gain his trust I would show him that I was tough and unlike Glados I can socialize with people and get to know them. I hope Duke trusts me enough now.**

Glados was sitting off the side then walks away.

 **Glados's Confession: The three men are kind of the ancient cave men. They are full of testosterone and must show who is better with their experiences and sports. Would be interesting to test but too bad I am not in my testing chambers. All the balls would be filled with explosives and their opponents would be turrets.**

 _Borderlands Tribe Day 14_

Axton and Ellie were talking by the fire.

 **Axton's Confession: In this game a lot of people believe that a good strategic game wins survivor. Not true. A good social game is the key and despite being in a different alliance if I can get Ellie to like me maybe she might vote for me if she gets to the jury.**

"So then my Momma wanted me to join her bar and lose weight. And I said. Hell no. I ain't joining your bar. I'll move back to the Scrap Yard and she told me that I would not survive there if the gangs declared war." Ellie explained

"I was there." Axton said "I helped start that war."

"Oh. Well I survived and I still have this kick ass rack." Ellie boasted

 **Ellie's Confession: Axton is so nice. I mean he listens to my stories despite he was there for most of them. I might just vote for him if he makes the finals over Jack…then again I hate Jack I want Jack because he is my goat.**

Jack walks over.

"What the hell are you doing in my camp?" Jack asked rudely.

"Talking. Why?" Axton asked not really caring.

"You left this camp." Jack explained "Get back to your own camp or else…"

"Or else what? You will send a bunch of robots to kill me? You tried that many times." Axton laughed

"I can kick your ass!" Jack yelled

Axton rolled his eyes "Right. You are just a wuss. Plus if you assault me you will be expelled."

 **Jack's Confession: Just a wuss? Would a wuss send in hundreds of robots in attempt to kill Vault Hunters? Hell no. I do that all the time. It is brave. Each robot costs 1.2 million and since I am rich enough to have a swimming pool filled with diamonds and a horse covered in diamonds I can afford a bunch of robots.**

Axton walks away flipping Jack off.

"You will pay!" Jack yelled shaking his fist.

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 14_

Spy was walking around camp.

 **Spy's Confession: The tribe already knows that I cannot be trusted but that will not stop me from trying to split the two idiots Pyro and HW Guy apart.**

"Hey Pyro, HW Guy says that your cooking sucks" Spy said walking up to Pyro. Pyro just shrugs. "He also called your mother a burnt corpse." Pyro motions Spy to go away. "Fine." Spy said walking away

Spy then goes up to HW Guy.

"Hey, HW Guy!" Spy said grinning

"Oh hi guy with a mask." HW Guy replied

"Pyro wants to cut your rations in half." Spy lied

HW Guy pulls out a card. "Read this is Spy is trying to turn you against someone." HW Guy Clears his throat "I am very sorry to hear that. I shall have a talk with him insert time here. And hopefully me and insert tribe member here will settle our differences. Wait until Spy goes and go back to do what you are doing."

 **HW Guy's Confession: Scout gave me a few cards to use in Spy tries to trick me again. So far they are working.**

Spy goes over to the fire as Scout walks over. "Having trouble?" Scout gloated

"It's so boring here." Spy said sighing

"Kind of tough to have fun when all you know is how to try to trick and manipulate others." Scout laughed "Now I have the advantage"

 **Scout's Confession: I seriously never seen Spy have any fun. He is always plotting. I know that it is only 4 of here but you have to make due. I can wait until a switch or a merge. Because right now Spy is not fun to talk to and Pyro does not speak English or maybe he does but that mask muffles it. And HW Guy talks about food and chain guns.**

"Hey I am here if you want to talk about something." Scout said changing his tone.

"No thanks." Spy replied

 _OC Tribe Day 14_

Gyro and Hunter were planning outside of camp.

"I do not trust her." Hunter said as he was gathering wo

"I know but we have to get her on our side." Gyro said "Because if she switches us two will go next."

"I know but if she gets to the merge she will take us both out." Hunter explained

"Well maybe we can let her choose the next target." Gyro suggested

 **Gyro's Confession: Ever since Battlehammer was voted out Hunter really does not trust Blazek. It caused a rift in the tribe. Since we are only three strong we could be picked off one by one by a unified tribe. We have to work together against the other tribes. If we lose one more we are screwed.**

Gyro and Hunter approach Blazek.

"So since we are a tribe of 3 I was wondering who we should target next?" Gyro asked as Hunter was silent.

"What's up with Wolf boy?" Blazek asked

"He is still upset about Battlehammer." Gyro replied

"He will grow up. Don't worry I will not target you two. I know that we cannot afford to lose another challenge." Blazek explained "So here is a list of possible targets. Duke and Shepard from Bubblegum. Spy and Scout from Team Fortress. Axton and Jack from Borderlands."

"And no throwing challenges." Hunter said rudely

"Don't worry. I want to win." Blazek replied

 **Blazek's Confession: I just need to make it to the merge. I do plan on backstabbing them but not in the pre merge. Because if one more of us goes it would be disastrous. I know with 3 tribe members we would be ganged up on as the weak tribe but that is what I am hoping for. The other tribes have their cracks and I plan on exploiting each and every one.**

"So do not worry I will not backstab you guys." Blazek lied

"Good." Hunter replied

 **Hunter's Confession: I do not believe her. She may act like she is on our side but she will backstab us without any regret. I will keep my eye on her and if I hear anything about a betrayal she will be gone from this tribe.**

 _Immunity Day 15_

"Welcome to immunity Battlehammer voted out of the last Tribal Council." Nighteye said as a couple of survivors looked disappointed while a few were glad that he was gone. "Today's challenge will have you race across the sand looking for two bags. One person from each tribe will face off. When you get a bag you need to run back to your tribe's mat and if you score you get to eliminate someone from the other tribe. Last tribe left wins reward which is a fruit basket and steak plus some guns and ammo. The two tribes that get eliminated first will meet me at tribal council. Bubblegum, Borderlands, and Team Fortress need to sit out one person."

"I will sit out." Spy said

"Me too." Gaige said as well.

"I will sit out." Glados announced

"Okay first three up is Duke, Jack, Scout, and Hunter….go!" Nighteye said as all four raced out to the area and started to dig. Hunter dug up a bag easily and started running to his mat with Scout on his tail. Scout easily caught up but Hunter threw him off easily and scored. Duke was digging up the bag. As soon as he got one Jack punched him in the face. Duke grabbed Jack and shoved his head into the hole.

"Do not start what you cannot finish." Duke said laughing at Jack as ran back to his mat running over Scout in the process.

"Duke and Hunter scored. You two can pick one person to eliminate." Nighteye said

"Hunter." Duke replied surprising Hunter

"What?" Hunter responded in surprise

"Hunter is eliminated Hunter who do you want gone." Nighteye said

Scout nudged Hunter and whispered in his ear. "Psst. Eliminate one of us and we will help your tribe survive the next tribal councils."

Hunter nodded "Pyro." Hunter told Nighteye as Pyro did not look happy

"Hunter and Pyro take a seat. Next 4 up are SOAP, Axton, HW Guy, and Gyro…go!" Nighteye yelled as SOAP, Axton, and Gyro race to the area and started to dig with HW Guy lagging in the back. SOAP found a bag first and raced back and scored. Axton found the next bag as Gyro tackles Axton as HW Guy grabs the bag and makes it back to the finish line.

"Okay who are you guys eliminating?" Nighteye asked

"Gyro." SOAP said obviously targeting the OC tribe

"Myself!" HW Guy yelled

"Wait what?" Nighteye asked confused

"This challenge makes me hungry." HW Guy said

"Okay fine. OC and Team Fortress has one player left. Next four is Shepard, Ellie, Scout, and Blazek…go!" Nighteye said not amused by HW Guy. Blazek clotheslines Scout as they ran to the area. Shepard starts to dig. Blazek grabs him and throws him into Ellie. She digs up both bags before they could recover and scores.

"Wow…Blazek you can eliminate two contestants." Nighteye said not expecting that.

"Scout and Axton." Blazek said

"Team Fortress is going to Tribal Council and Borderlands is down to Jack and Ellie. Next is Duke, Jack, and Blazek…go!" Nighteye yelled as Blazek and Duke race out and starts digging for a bag. Jack waits. Both find a bag. Duke slams into Jack knocking him over as Blazek runs over him as well as both score.

"Duke and Blazek score!" Nighteye said "Please eliminate someone."

"Sorry but Blazek is fierce and she must go." Duke said making Blazek growl a bit.

"Then Duke goes as well." She said

"OC Tribe is going to Tribal Council." Nighteye said. "Impressive Blazek but not enough. Bubblegum and Borderlands have 2 each. Next is SOAP vs. Ellie go!" SOAP races to the area digs up the bag and returns easily avoiding Ellie.

"Eliminate Jack." SOAP said

"Next is Shepard vs. Ellie." Nighteye said before he could say go Jack spoke up.

"*beep* this! Ellie is fat for this challenge we forfeit reward." Jack yelled

"What!?" Axton yelled angered

"You heard me. Shepard could kick her ass." Jack said getting in Axton's face

"You idiot. I can do this!" Ellie said

Jack shook his head "No we forfeit!"

"Fine whatever. Bubblegum wins reward head back to camp." Nighteye said not happy.

"Can I give some of the guns to Borderlands?" Shepard asked

"Sure but why?" Nighteye asked confused

"We got plenty. And plus they might shoot Jack and eliminate him." Shepard said as he gains 5 Renegade

"Fine OC and Team Fortress I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. Head back to your camps." Nighteye said walking off.

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 15_

Scout was writing a letter to the OC Tribe.

 **Scout's Confession: I knew that the other tribes were going to gang up on OC. I choose to work with them. I wrote a letter to them promising them safety if they target Spy, then Pyro and HW Guy if it comes down to that. Hopefully it would be just Spy.**

Scout meets with HW Guy.

"We are voting for Spy." Scout said "I have asked OC tribe to help us."

"Finally. He vote off Medic and now he pay!" HW Guy shouted

"Exactly. If this goes well you and me will be in the merge." Scout said

 **HW Guy's Confession: I really wanted to go to the merge. That means I will make jury. Next to food and sleep I want to be on the jury in this game. If I go to jury then I choose winner.**

Spy slips a letter to OC Tribe.

 **Spy's Confession: I got Borderlands to vote out Medic and hopefully I can get OC Tribe to vote out Scout. With Scout out of the picture I can run the tribe and have the two idiots under my control.**

 _OC Tribe Day 15_

"Well this sucks, we're back to Tribal Council again." Gyro said

"Not exactly. Team Fortress Tribe is at war with each other." Hunter noted "Scout was giving me hints during the challenge."

Blazek comes back with letters.

"We have two targets. Scout or Spy." Blazek said

Hunter looked a little confused "Really? No one is targeting us?"

"Nope." Blazek replied

 **Blazek's Confession: At the challenge I decided to stop playing the helpless little slave and show them who I really am. I play dirty and that is how I plan on doing the challenges. As soon as they started to gang up on us I wanted to make them afraid of me so next time we get into a physical challenge I want them to be afraid. It's intimidation that can win challenges.**

"So Scout or Spy?" Hunter asked

"Scout is the leader but we could use him in the merge." Gyro said "Plus he promised more targets if we meet at Tribal Council."

"Spy promised the same thing but he is a backstabber but he is an outsider." Hunter explained

 **Hunter's Confession: Scout or Spy? We have no idea who should go so we decided that we can vote freely since if the other tribe was going to take one of us out they have the votes to do it.**

 _Tribal Council #5_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as they sat down "So Hunter how come despite having the strongest tribe you are back here for the third time?"

"We were ganged up on but luckily Blazek gave a few of them bruises so they might have second thoughts. Luckily Blazek is not what she says she is." Hunter explained as Blazek glared at Hunter.

"Blazek I thought you were a slave?" Nighteye asked

"No, I am an assassin who pretends to be a slave." Blazek said "Me and Hunter are the two physically strongest in the tribe. Hunter has a thing about not hurting others but I don't."

"Scout, do you feel worried?" Nighteye asked

"From my tribe…yes?" Scout said "From the other tribe. No. If they are smart they would vote with me."

"You might be planning on blindsiding one of us." Gyro commented

"No there is someone else that needs to go." Scout replied

"Spy who is he referring to?" Nighteye asked

"Me, in truth he is against me because I voted out his friend." Spy said

"You are planning on backstabbing us even before you knew of the twists." Scout accused

"True but I am just trying to survive until the merge." Spy replied

"Gyro who are you targeting?" Nighteye asked

"Whoever will be the biggest threat in the merge." Gyro replied "And who will be most likely to not work with us."

"It is time to vote. Scout start us off." Nighteye said

Scout walks up to the voting podium and writes down Spy's name.

"We were onto you since day 1." Scout said

Spy follows and writes down Scout's name.

"Sorry but being an outsider has its advantages in this game." Spy bragged

HW Guy walks up and votes followed by Pyro.

Gyro starts the voting for the OC Tribe and writes down the letter S but the rest of the word is not seen. Hunter and finally Blazek walks up and votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn "First vote."

 **Scout**

 **Spy**

 **Spy**

 **Spy**

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Spy**

"Damn I tried." Spy said

Spy comes up with his torch and Nighteye snuffs it.

"Spy the tribes has spoken." Nighteye said as Spy walks away "Not much of a blindside glad to see a unanimous vote once in a while. Head back to camps."

 **Spy's Final Words: Damn I was hoping to get farther but I was caught. They were smart to vote me out. Once I got to the merge I would have caused a lot of havoc.**

Voted for Spy: Scout, HW Guy, Pyro, Hunter, Gyro, Blazek.

Voted for Scout: Spy.

Next time on Survivor a hunt for idols that may or may exist begins. One member's actions during immunity gains new allies and enemies.

Notes on the booted. In two previous drafts Spy made it to the merge and made it to the finals then the final episode but it would have made him like a Russell so I had him be the puppetmaster except everyone was onto him. Even the ones who voted with him knew that he was a threat.

Also feel free to review and give your opinions on the cast.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 6 **Your parents *beep*ed a wolf!**

Last time on Survivor the three guys on Bubblegum bonded while Glados was left out. Bandits tried to raid the camp but were killed easily by them. In Borderlands Tribe Axton tried to get on Ellie's good side in order to attempt to gain her vote if he makes it to the final tribal council. In Team Fortress Tribe Scout plotted to get rid of Spy while Spy plotted against Scout. In OC Tribe Blazek revealed that she was an assassin agreed to work with the two guys. During immunity Team Fortress threw the challenge and OC was ganged up on despite vicious playing by Blazek. The targets were Spy and Scout and in the end Spy left in a unanimous vote of 6-1. 14 are left who will be voted off next?

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 16_

Duke was talking with SOAP by the fire.

"So the merge is coming up I assume." Duke said

SOAP nodded "Hopefully in a few more days."

"I have a plan." Duke said "Yes, have you noticed how stronger survivors get targeted?"

"I have noticed" SOAP replied

"We can target the weak ones. We target Glados, Scout, Ellie, and Jack first." Duke explained "And let the strongest duke it out."

"Umm should we try to ally with any of them?" SOAP asked "Because Glados is on our tribe."

"No, I want the final 3 to be with 3 of us that kick ass in challenges." Duke replied back not happy.

 **Duke's Confession: Everyone in every season is so scared of the ones that do well in immunity. Immunity gives you 3 more days and no one has won every immunity. Especially this series because so many are strong . The weak ones always make it far. If we eliminate them the immunities are going to be a lot more challenging.**

"If we target others from every tribe we will run out of allies." SOAP warned

"I do not care. I am sticking with my plan." Duke replied

 **SOAP's Confession: Duke is a bit stubborn. When he comes up with a dumbass plan he wants to stick with it. Me, I just want to see how the tribes interact when the merge hits…if it hits.**

SOAP goes over to Shepard.

"Hey. What's up?" Shepard greeted

"Just so you know Duke wants the weak one out once the merge hits." SOAP explained "I am not into that plan."

"Yeah, I prefer just to wipe out one tribe at a time." Shepard explained

 **Shepard's Confession: I am not sure what to expect in the merge. I knew a few tribes have divisions that we can expose but I'll wait until I get there.**

 _Borderland's Tribe Day 16_

Axton and Gaige were sitting around their fire bored.

 **Gaige's Confession: The problem with no tribal switches is that after about two weeks everything becomes boring. There are no new stories or anything. We get up work around camp and sit around until a challenge.**

"I hope a switch happens soon. I hate waiting around." Axton said

"Me too. I mean we shared all of our stories." Gaige said "Except Jack but his stories is usually about how he came into power."

 **Axton's Confession: I do not care if our tribe gets split up. We are bored to death in this camp. We explored the area in which we are allowed to explore and our only entertainment is harassing Jack.**

Axton was hiding behind a rock as Jack walks by. Axton spoke using the voice modulator "Jack this is your consciousness speaking."

"Wait what!?" Jack said looking around confused.

"You will dive into that lake and cover yourself in Skag vomit." Axton said still using Jack's voice.

"Eww no!" Jack replied

"Do it! Or else I will show you pictures of Ellie naked!"

"GAHHH get that out of my mind!" Jack yelled panicked.

 **Jack's Confession: Okay I think my mind if really pissing me off. Stupid guilt. Heroes have no guilt.**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 16_

Scout was looking around the camp.

 **Scout's Confession: For the entire game the idols were never mentioned once. Not once so I want to see if I could find one. If I can it would guarantee me safety if I am ever in trouble.**

Scout looks around camp in every single area.

"Where is it?" Scout said to himself

He passed by HW Guy.

"What are you looking for?" HW Guy asked

"An idol." Scout replied

"There are idols in this game?" HW Guy asked confused

Scout nodded "Yes. Any idea on where to find one?"

"Food place? Shelter, or mailbox?" HW Guy said

"Check all of those placed." Scout said

 **HW Guy's Confession: Scout has been stressed out ever since Medic was taken out. I am not worried. I maybe strong but I am not in any danger. I have anger issues and hopefully it is keeping me safe.**

After many hours Scout gave up.

 **Scout's Confession: I guess they hid these idols well. Too well. I looked everywhere and there is no idols. I guess we have a season without idols.**

 _OC Tribe Day 16_

Hunter was by the lake with Blazek and Gyro.

 **Gyro's Confession: Very rarely do we have time to relax in this game. We survived another tribal council and very easily. Now the target has been taken off of us somehow. So hopefully no one will gang up on us now that we are working together.**

"Feels good to swim. I rarely swim." Hunter said dipping into the lake a bit.

"Not much of a swimmer?" Blazek asked

"I only learned how to swim a few months before coming here. I never needed it." Hunter replied

"Well I do not know how to read." Blazek admitted

"Really?" Hunter replied shocked

"Not English. I only know my own language." Blazek said "If I read nay treemail the cameramen read it to me first."

"Since we are talking about weaknesses." Gyro said "I use to be addicted to drugs"

"Which drug?" Hunter asked

"Heroin and pot." Gyro admitted

 **Hunter's Confession: We are all exposing our weaknesses to each other. It may seem like a way to further our trust but in reality we can use this against the other. I am kind of worried because I would most likely be targeted if a swimming challenge comes up.**

"When the merge comes I want us to stick together." Hunter explained "We would be stronger as a force of 3 than 3 individuals."

"I totally agree with you there." Gyro said

"Yeah, sure." Blazek replied uninterested

 **Blazek's Confession: I do not care what Hunter purposes I will go off on my own and if it means voting those two off first I will do it.**

 _Immunity Challenge Day 17_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Spy voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge is a double reward and double tribal council. The two winners will go off on reward to a spa. The two losers will go to tribal council. Today's challenge is a relay race. The first part is a swimming challenge where one person needs to dive for a set of tools. The next player will use those tools to break down 3 walls. You can use any tool out of the bag. The last step is the last player will try to assemble a slider puzzle. First two tribes win immunity. Borderlands and Bubblegum please sit a member out."

"I will sit out." Shepard said

"Me too." Ellie said as well

"You two sit out and everyone else choose your positions and let's get started. " Nighteye announced.

Minutes later.

"Swimming is SOAP, Scout, Jack, and Gyro. Through the walls is Duke, HW Guy, Axton, and Blazek. Doing the puzzle is Glados, Pyro, Gaige, and Hunter survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled

The four jump into the water. SOAP gets to the bag first and starts to untie it followed by Gyro. Scout gets there next and starts untying his bag. Jack is last and slowly unties his bag. Gyro is done first and swims back up followed closely by SOAP.

"Gyro is up first." Nighteye said

Gyro throws the bag to Blazek who opens the bag and takes a hammer. Duke gets the bag and takes the bag with him. Scout surfaces next and swims to shore.

"Jack is taking his time." Nighteye noted

Blazek starts slamming her hammer against a wood wall taking out boards. Duke uses the bag to slam through the first wall.

"I really did not expect him to use the bag that way." Nighteye commented enjoying seeing how the other survivors use the tools.

"Damn this is going too slow." Blazek said frustrated

Blazek starts kicking out the boards. Jack finally surfaces and tosses the bag to Axton who takes out a crowbar.

"It's a close challenge so far anyone can win." Nighteye said

Blazek and Duke moves onto the second wall as HW Guy tries to take on the first wall. Axton starts prying off boards. Duke slams through the second wall then the third.

"That is how we do it!" Duke yelled

"Glados is starting on the puzzle." Nighteye said

Blazek slams through the second wall as HW Guy goes through the first wall as well as Axton.

"This is tough." Glados commented as the rest of her tribe is getting frustrated watching her struggle.

"Glados is surprisingly struggling with the puzzle." Nighteye said

Blazek kicks through the last board as Hunter starts on the puzzle.

"Hunter is starting the puzzle. HW Guy and Axton are at the last board!" Nighteye said

Axton goes through the last wall as Hunter completes the puzzle quickly.

"Done!" Hunter yelled

"OC thinks they have it…OC Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye announced "They are safe from the vote!"

"YES!" Hunter cheered

Axton breaks through the last wall as Gaige starts on the puzzle. HW Guy then breaks through the last wall as Pyro starts on the puzzle.

"All three tribes are working on their puzzle." Nighteye said "Not sure what Pyro is doing but Gaige is making quick work but Glados is still in it." Pyro is setting the pieces on fire until someone was done with the puzzle.

"For immunity…Borderlands Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Which means Team Fortress and Bubblegum tribes are going to Tribal Council! Borderlands and OC head to the reward area. Everyone else you have the day to decide which two are going home. Head out!"

 _Reward Day 17_

The tribe got to the spa and saw a buffet laid out.

"This is awesome!" Axton cheered

"This is nice." Gyro said

 **Gyro's Confession: What a rebound in the challenge. We never fell behind in last this time. We came in strong and finished first and best of all we get to socialize with another tribe. Which is better for us since we mend anything broke while the other two tribes have more friction with each other.**

The tribes started to eat.

"Do you know what is funny?" Jack said

"What?" Hunter asked

"If Gyro and Blazek had a kid he would look just like you." Jack said laughing as others were not amused.

"No funny." Hunter said glaring at Jack

"Why you have wolf ears and a tail! Your parents *beep*ed a wolf!" Jack insulted

"You really have no friends don't you?" Hunter said

 **Jack's Confession: Yeah so I met the other tribe and I tried to keep civil but serious we have a human, a furry, and a half furry. I could not resist making a joke. Some people have no humor.**

"Hey Hunter we have lots of good food here." Ellie said stuffing her face "We have fries, hamburgers, and bacon. Why you eat that gross natural stuff?"

"My body cannot process processed foods. So I stick with the natural stuff." Hunter replied

"Ah that is the boring stuff. I'll take my bacon and butter." Ellie said "Or bacon wrapped in butter."

 **Ellie's Confession: If I had a stomach like Hunter I probably would have shot myself by now. I like fatty foods.**

Axton and Hunter walked away as they were done.

"Hey sorry about Battlehammer." Axton apologized.

"Not your fault. We were gunning for you." Hunter said "Besides we never really met you."

"Yeah, the part where I side with Jack was temporary." Axton explained "He helped take out Maya and I did not want me to be next."

"And Jack made you out to be a bigger threat." Hunter said

"So how about we work together?" Axton offered

"Absolutely. Should we take out Jack first?" Hunter asked

"Maybe depending on who the bigger threat is." Axton said

"Right there is still the threats on the other tribes." Hunter said "Like Duke, SOAP, Shepard, and Scout."

 **Hunter's Confession: I want to make many allies as possible on these tribes. If Scout survives then I have him and his alliance and Axton and Gaige. Because once the merge hits the strongest will be targeted and I want to get that target off my head.**

"I think we will do well together." Axton said smiling.

 **Axton's Confession: I am glad that we targeted Battlehammer instead of Hunter. He is an interesting umm whatever he is and he is a good leader I can see him and me leading our alliances to victory in the merge.**

Jack, Blazek, Gyro, and Gaige were in a hot tub.

"So Blazek being a pleasure slave do you think you can be useful and give me a full body massage." Jack said not realizing what she was.

"Umm no. And I am an assassin." Blazek replied "So if you ask again I will make sure to pull out your lungs and drown them in this water."

"Whoa! It is someone's time of the month." Jack mocked

"Do not listen to him." Gaige said

"Hey beardy! You look like a tanner version of ZZ Top!" Jack kept mocking.

"Please shut up. Do not make me pull that mask off." Gyro threatened.

 **Blazek's Confession: Jack is…let me put this nicely. Has a game so horrible that Russell could beat him. No that is still too nice. If Jack goes to final tribal council alone he would still not get any votes. He is the biggest goat and anyone would LOVE to take him but he would annoy them by the end of day 2.**

 **Jack's Confession: Looking at the other tribe I can see their edits. Blazek is the cute helpless girl that attaches herself to me and votes with me every time. Gyro is the leader who will get a villain edit once Axton is gone and Hunter is the cowardly follower. I know how these edits go.**

Gyro: Hey where is Ellie?

"Still at the buffet." Gaige said pointing at Ellie having her third helping.

"Really? Wow." Gyro said

 **Gaige's Confession: Gyro is pretty cute. I mean he might be too old for me but still he has a nice body and he has the bad boy look with the beard and a few tattoos and he is in a rock band.**

Ellie was at the table and saw a bottle.

"Hey guys we have a message." Ellie said

The tribe gathers around.

"Once you are done here please go to your new camp. You are now officially merged. You should make it to your new camp at night and there you will meet the remaining of the other tribes. Wow!" Ellie read

"A merge at 12?" Hunter said confused

"It happens." Axton shrugged

 **Gyro's Confession: This throws our entire game into a loop but it is a huge relief since we no longer need to rely on which tribe will win challenges or lose challenges to determine who is voting with us. Now we are as mosh pit of 12.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 17_

Duke, SOAP, and Shepard were discussing who to take out.

"So one of us has to go and one of them." Duke explained

"Simple we vote out the one that they want gone." Shepard said

"And we vote for Glados." Duke said looking over to Glados who is by the shelter.

"Easy. Let's send the letters to Team Fortress Tribe." SOAP said

 **SOAP's Confession: Really a no brainer on this one. Glados has to go. She is an outsider and she is smart. I know that if she got to merge she is weak enough not to have an early target and the brains to get to the end.**

Glados was by the mailbox.

"There. This person should go." Glados said to herself

 **Glados's Confession: The alliance of the three guys are too strong and if I need to get farther one of them has to go. As for the challenge I threw it. It was a simple slider puzzle. A human with a lobotomy could have completed that challenge.**

Duke goes up to Glados.

"I know that you threw the challenge." Duke accused "You are an expert at puzzles."

"I never encountered a slider puzzle before." Glados lied

"Bull*beep* you threw the challenge and hope to take one of us out!" Duke shouted

 **Duke's Confession: Glados made a powerful enemy. If I wanted to I could boil her and eat her. It would get me expelled but it would end her that easily. I refuse to be beaten by a stupid potato.**

Shepard and SOAP were walking across camp.

"I feel a merge coming." Shepard said

"Me too. If not now then in a couple of days." SOAP said

"Us three to the end." Shepard offered

SOAP nodded "Hell yeah."

 **Shepard's Confession: I really like this tribe. I mean I was on the outside but I made amends with Duke and SOAP likes me. My social game got me far and I hope to put it to good use when I get to the merge.**

 _Team Fortress Tribe Day 17_

Scout mails a letter and sits down by the fire.

"So who is going?" HW Guy asked

Scout sighed "Pyro. I hate to do it but I rather have you at my back than someone who refuses to speak in words."

"I agree. I hate him speaking Canadian." HW Guy replied as Scout gave him a weird look.

 **Scout's Confession: I do not want to go down this early. I've been keeps this tribe on my shoulders since Medic went and I am tired and want to relax but I have HW Guy to look after and he is a wreck without food and Pyro is a psychotic manthing that burns everything. It's stressful.**

"If I survive this I am going to sleep for the next couple of days." Scout said clearly stressed out

"You deserve it" HW Guy commented

 **HW Guy: Out of everyone in this tribe Scout does the most around here. He works, does every challenge, and leads us. It is exhausting and if this game keeps pushing him he might quit. I do not want him to quit.**

Scout goes up to Pyro.

"So who are you voting for?" Scout asked

"Murrfff!" Pyro replied

"What?" Scout asked confused

Pyro looked angry "Muff Gurrff! Hurr Wurrff Gurrffff!"

Scout sighed "Okay I will vote with you."

Pyro gives the thumbs up.

 **Pyro's Confession: Murfff murr gurrff murfff! Muffpphhh guff murr muff! Mufff?**

 **Camera Man: Why do we keep doing confessionals for this guy? He keeps saying that same murff language.**

 **Pyro: MURRRFFFFF!**

The tribe starts packing.

 **Scout's Confession: I am really worried tonight. They could take me out easily. There is four of them and three of us. Not even three since Pyro is not even on board. I might just vote with the majority and hope for the best.**

 _Bubblegum Tribe Day 17_

"We have two letters." SOAP announced

"What do they say?" Shepard asked

"One says vote Pyro and the other says Murffff Hurrf Wurrff Gurrff." SOAP replied

"I think he means HW Guy." Shepard said

"Or we could take out Scout." SOAP suggested "We can take out a future threat."

"Let's decide fast." Shepard said looking at the sun that was setting.

 **SOAP's Confession: we have the numbers to take out any of them. Our tribe controls tribal council since it is 4 vs. 3 but it does not matter since one from each tribe is going. I guess I will wait and see.**

 _Tribal Council #6_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Take a seat. So this is how it goes. Bubblegum member will be voted off first then Team Fortress member will be voted off. So Bubblegum it's been awhile since you have been here. How have you guys been?"

"Pretty good." SOAP said "We've been pretty united and do well in challenges since we are three strong guys and a brain."

"Pretty united?" Nighteye asked

"One member does not fit in." SOAP added

"Glados does he mean you?" Nighteye asked

"Duh. I do not partake in human activities." Glados responded "I test and observe for Science."

"Would be nice for you to hang out with us." Duke said

"If I hang out with you guys my IQ would be lowered to a corrupt core." Glados said before changing her tone. "Hehe I kid. It seems useless to hang out with three early targets in the merge."

"Not every season has a strong guy voted out first. Just look at the previous seasons with Barney and Jar Jar going first. They were no threat and they went first in the merge." Shepard explained

"Barney was a quitter and Jar Jar was annoying." Glados said

"Shepard is it safe to say that Glados is your target?" Nighteye asked

"Well yes strategically and personally." Shepard replied

"Explain." Nighteye said

Shepard nodded "I voted with Guybrush knowing that him and her were allied. She backstabbed me and threw me under the bus. Luckily the other two guys were nice enough to forgive and forget."

Duke nodded in response.

"Scout seeing all of this do you know who you are voting for?" Nighteye asked

"Yes I know both of my targets tonight." Scout said "It's going to be an easy vote. I just hope that I can stay. I worked my ass off and I am tired."

"Tired after 17 days?" Duke mocked

"I lost Medic and have to babysit these two. No offense." Scout said to HW Guy and Pyro.

"None taken." HW Guy said

"That sounds like a quitter." Duke said

Scout glared at Duke "I never quit. While you guys were relaxing for 14 days I was fighting to stay alive. Now my tribe will be a tribe of 2 with or without me."

"SOAP do you think Scout is a threat?" Nighteye asked

SOAP nodded "Yes, but I admire his fight. His tribe lost 2 good members and without him his tribe would be picked off however having a tribe of two takes a target off your back since you are less of a threat and more of a swing vote."

"He is still a quitter." Duke said

"Where I come from I never give up no matter how grave the situation is." Scout replied to Duke "My team was down 0-2 one time. Do you know what we were tired and beaten up but we fought and we ended up winning 3-2. I never give up and I will never quit. Until my torch is snuffed I will continue to fight. Funny how a few words can make someone falsely accuse me."

"Whatever." Duke said

"Pyro I will ask you a question but you would just muffle your answer." Nighteye said as Pyro did not look happy. "So it is time to vote. Duke start us off."

Duke walks up and votes. He writes down Glados.

"You could have been one of us. Too bad." Duke said

Shepard follows and writes down Glados. SOAP is next to come up and vote. Glados finishes up the tribe by voting. Scout then comes up and votes.

"Hopefully this is the right choice." Scout said

HW Guy and Pyro votes.

"I will read the votes" Nighteye said getting the urn "….first vote…"

"Nighteye I have something to play." Glados said taking out an idol from her pack. Glados comes up with the idol and gives it to Nighteye.

"The rules state if an idol is played then all votes towards that person will be neglected…this is the idol." Nighteye explained

Duke swore.

"First vote…"

 **Glados**

"Does not count."

 **Glados**

 **Glados**

 **Murrff? (Glados)**

 **Glad DOS**

 **Glados**

"None of these count. One vote left."

Seventh person voted out of Survivor…

 **Shepard.**

"Damn." Shepard said

"What!?" Duke said surprised

"Had to finish what I started." Glados explained

Shepard comes up with his torch.

"Shepard the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said

Shepard's torch was snuffed as Shepard walks away.

"A Team Fortress member will now be voted out. Scout start us off." Nighteye said

Scout walks up and votes for Pyro.

"Sorry buddy but you are expendable." Scout said

HW Guy votes next followed by Pyro.

 **Hurr Wurrff Gurrrf**

Duke walks up next and votes for Scout.

"You are weak mentally and physically. All you can do is run fast. That is good for running away and not fighting." Duke explained

SOAP and Glados vote next.

"I will read the votes…first vote…" Nighteye said getting the urn.

 **Hurr Wurrff Gurrrf**

"I assume that is HW Guy."

 **Scout**

 **Pyro**

 **Pie Row**

"Eighth Person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Pyro.**

Pyro takes his torch and dips the entire thing into the flames and brings it over engulfed in flames.

"Pyro the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said extinguishing Pyro's torch with a fire extinguisher.

"Well it looks like a blindside and a straightforward vote. Head to your new tribe. You are merged." Nighteye said

 **Shepard's Final Words: I did not expect that. I guess she got me after all. I am proud on how I played. I played it as honest as I could. I guess if I tried being evil I could have gone farther but my crew probably would not be happy.**

 **Pyro's Final Words: MUUUUFFFFFPPPPHHH!**

Voted for Pyro: Scout, HW Guy, Glados, SOAP

Voted for Scout: Duke

Voted for HW Guy: Pyro

Next time on Survivor…12 members are part of a new tribe as rivalries are made and others at each other's throats for previous votes. Multiple alliances are made as no one knows who is with who as the vote is chaotic mess.

Notes on the booted. I never had a plan for Shepard. His character's personality is based on how you play the game. Good for the game but not for Video Game Survivor. He was just a positive filler character.

Pyro always went early in the first few episodes never making it to merge in the early drafts. At first the only joke was his muffled voice but after seeing Meet the Pyro I put that in a few jokes. He was a small comic relief character and nothing more.

Also there was going to be 7 pre merge episodes but the twist despite being interesting made the pre merge boring. So that's why I shortened it to six episodes. An interesting twist but made everything before the challenge a bore.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 7 **None of girls are worth dating.**

Last time on survivor in Bubblegum Tribe Duke plotted to target the weakest in the merge. In Team Fortress Tribe Scout attempted to find the idol with no luck. During immunity Nighteye revealed that it was a double reward and double tribal council. OC and Borderland's won immunity and a trip to a spa while Bubblegum and Team Fortress went to Tribal Council. As OC and Borderlands socialized. Before Tribal Council Bubblegum targeted Glados for being on the outside while Scout targeted Pyro. In the end Team Fortress sided with Bubblegum but Glados pulled out the hidden immunity idol and took out Shepard. While Pyro was taken out in Team Fortress Tribe. All four tribes were told of the merge. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Unnamed Tribe Night 17_

Borderlands and OC tribe was building a shelter with a fire lit as the other two tribes came in.

"So you guys were told of the merge too?" Duke asked walking in.

Hunter nodded "Yeah, we have a shelter being built but with 12 people some will have to sleep outside."

"Dibs on shelter." Jack said trying to run into the shelter but Duke blocked him.

"*beep* no." Duke replied

Scout pulled Duke aside.

"So I can tell you voted for me." Scout said

Duke shrugged "Must have been Glados."

"No, Glados has a more robotic handwriting while SOAP is more militaristic, yours is in a style that you don't care." Scout explained "And I know that Pyro and HW Guy dislike each other. So I know it was you."

"Fine but I voted for you because I see you has weak mentally and physically." Duke said

Scout grew angry "I carried the tribe on my back!"

 **Scout's Confession: I got a lone vote in Tribal Council and usually this would not disturb me but I know that someone is after me and that person is Duke. A person can be exposed by their handwriting and I figured out which one was Duke's.**

"Well you said that you were tired." Duke said

"Because of the stress but I will never give up." Scout replied "While you guys were playing I was trying to stay alive."

"Suit yourself but I am aiming to target the weakest." Duke admitted

 **Duke's Confession: I have a list on who should go. Scout, Glados, Ellie, Jack in that order from who I feel is the weakest. Everyone else proved to be strong in their own way. My goal is to take those 4 out then have the eight of us fight it out.**

Glados was sitting in the shelter as Blazek walks over.

"So I heard you took out Shepard." Blazek said

"With an idol." Glados replied

"Where was it?" Blazek asked trying to get more information.

"In the mail box." Glados said "It was a decoration."

 **Glados's Confession: On day 9 I found the idol. It was in plain sight and one I got it I knew I was safe so in the next Tribal Council that I was in danger I would take out one of them. I am surprised they did not catch one since I stopped caring about socializing with the tribe once I found it.**

Jack jumps into the shelter and takes a corner.

"This corner is mine." Jack said putting his stuff in the corner.

"Dude we had an agreement to give the four people who worked on the shelter the most got to sleep in it tonight." Gyro said

"Hey I worked." Jack replied

"Dude you stood around giving orders." Gyro responded "And we ignored them."

"I am a supervisor." Jack replied not caring.

 **Jack's Confession: I am the most important person on this tribe right now. If they do not respect that then they will be voted out. I will be here on day 39 as the jury votes for me.**

"Ignore him. He's next anyways." Gaige said

"In your dreams brat." Jack said

"Okay we can hang our dirty laundry in that corner." Gyro joked "Starting with HW Guy's underwear."

Jack grew angry. "HEY!"

 **Gaige's Confession: We are merged at 12 and what will make this merge interesting is that outsiders survived their tribes and none of us had more than a day of interaction. Next vote is going to be chaotic. I guarantee it.**

 _Unnamed Tribe Day 18_

The tribe started improving the shelter again.

"So I guess we need a tribe name." Ellie suggested

"I know. Anyone got any good names?" Scout asked

Jack grinned "Handsome Jack Tribe. Best name ever."

Duke glared at Jack "No. And I thought Bubblegum Tribe was a terrible name."

"Kickass Tribe." Ellie suggested

"I like it." Duke said

Axton shook his head "I hate it."

"Maybe something to do with Pandora." Gyro suggested trying to end the discussion of naming the tribe.

"The Thresher Tribe?" HW Guy suggested

The entire tribe agreed

 **Ellie's Confession: We've spent a good part of the morning making up a new tribe name and we got kind of tired making up names. When someone comes up with a name someone hated it. We finally got tired and agreed with Thresher Tribe.**

HW Guy Paints the tribe Flag.

"Did you just name our Tribe. The Thresher Tribe?" Hunter asked not being present for the tribe name.

HW Guy nodded.

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 17_

 **Hunter's Confession: I never expected HW Guy to put a question mark on the tribe name. Could have been worse. Could have been Jack Tribe.**

Blazek, Hunter, and Gyro meet.

"We have to stick together in the merge. " Blazek explained "It will give us the best chance at survival."

"Agreed." Hunter nodded

"Who do we boot first?" Gyro asked

Blazek thought about it "Let's feel around for whoever is being targeted. Right now even Borderlands with four members are not a major majority factor since they hate each other."

"Agreed." Gyro said "We need to take to each alliance. If we get offers we will let the others know."

 **Blazek's Confession: Of course if I get a personal offer for final 3 I will take it without telling the boys. Sorry but I am playing it for myself and both of you are likeable.**

"Anyone we should avoid voting for?" Blazek asked

"Axton. I think we can work with him." Hunter suggested "I got to know him a little during reward."

"And Gaige." Gyro reminded

"Everyone else is free game?" Blazek asked as Gyro and Hunter nodded.

 **Hunter's Confession: We may not work with Axton but I want to keep him in the game for awhile. Because if I get in bad situation I may need him to bail me out.**

Scout and HW Guy were talking while getting water.

"So just you and me." Scout said

HW Guy nodded "Yes, not good for us."

"Do you know what is funny?" Scout asked

"What?" HW Guy asked

"We might last awhile." Scout said "I mean we are two guys who pose no physical threat at all. You are strong but easily distracted and I am just fast."

"Who do you purpose we do?" HW Guy asked

"Stay under the radar and we might pull out okay." Scout suggested

 **HW Guy's Confession: Scout is a smart guy. He is the brains and I am the muscle. I follow him to final 3. If I win I will be happy but if he wins he deserves it. He did so much for our tribe.**

"So if you get any offers you keep me in the loop and do not blab about any offers to anyone but me." Scout ordered

"Got it." HW Guy replied

 **Scout's Confession: As soon as we were merged a HUGE weight was lifted off of me. No more struggling to keep a tribe a float. I can focus on my game now.**

Duke goes up to Hunter.

"I have a proposal for you." Duke said

"Yes?" Hunter asked curious.

"I want you in an alliance and we will wipe out the weak." Duke offered

"Anyone from my tribe?" Hunter asked

"No, even your weakest which is Gyro still tangled and held his own against SOAP and Axton two commandos." Duke commented "So you are safe but 4 are not."

Hunter scratching his chin thinking for a moment "Let me guess. Glados, Gaige, Jack, and Ellie."

"Switch Gaige with Scout." Duke said

Hunter was a bit surprised but went with it "Okay who do we target first?"

"We will see after immunity which I doubt any of those four would win." Duke said

 **Duke's Confession: I know that Hunter is the leader of his tribe and I wanted to go up to him first with the proposal. I will let me relay it to his tribe.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 19_

SOAP and Hunter were sitting the finished shelter.

"So do you have anyone in the military in your species?" SOAP asked

Hunter shook his head "No, we are more likely to be shot than join the military. When we were laborers the military watched over us and shot anyone who even thought of taking a break. One night my species escaped and we lived in the forest ever since."

"I am sorry." SOAP replied "Where I come from we save the world and not shoot innocents."

"So what have you done?" Hunter asked trying to change the subject.

"Stopped the United States from being nuked and helped kill the person responsible for starting a war between the United States and Russia." SOAP explained his achievements.

 **Hunter's Confession: This merge is hard for me. I am not use to so many humans so I have not been socializing with many of them. Only with my tribe and once in a while Axton or Gaige. The rest just come up and talk to me.**

"So why SOAP?" Hunter asked

"My real name is John but it was a nickname I got from boot camp." SOAP explained

 **SOAP's Confession: Hunter is real interesting fellow. Aside from the wolf ears and tail he comes from a culture where the most powerful military are the bad guys to him.**

Lunch was being served as the tribe gathered around to eat.

"Now there is enough for one bowl of rice for everyone and we will split up the remainder." Ellie said

 **Ellie's Confession: One thing I like is cooking. I wish I could pig out but I know that is the fastest way off this game. So I am making rations and hope I can get leftovers.**

HW Guy is done with his rice first and grabs another bowl.

"Hey! That is shared between the rest of us." Blazek yelled "You just took half of the remaining rice."

"I'm hungry and I am done first." HW guy explained

"Do they have manners where you are from?" Blazek asked rudely "You have rice all over you."

"Do not mock me!" HW Guy yelled brushing off some of the rice.

"You think that you can scare me?" Blazek asked not backing down

"I am bigger than you. " HW Guy said standing up

 **Blazek's Confession: Really? The fat guy thinks he can take me? I may be 5'7 and 110 pounds and he is 6'3 and 350 pounds but I can still beat him down. I took on bigger.**

"I will make a coat out of you." HW Guy threatened

"That is if you do not eat me." Blazek mocked

Gyro stood between them "Whoa! Calm down you two."

"Yeah last thing we need is a fight." Axton added "Save that for Jack."

 **HW Guy's Confession: Stupid fluffy girl thinks she can boss me around. She is wrong. I am bigger and need more rice. She is a third of my size. Not fair.**

"We will settle this during immunity." Blazek said

"You are on." HW Guy replied

 **Axton's Confession: Last thing we need is the biggest guy here taking on the smallest one here. Besides Glados. In truth it might be an even match since both are strong. I just do not want a bunch of us ejected for fighting.**

Duke, Hunter, Axton, and Gyro were by the fire.

"I am disappointed." Duke said looking at the girls "We need more chicks."

"We have 4." Hunter pointed out

Duke sighed "Gaige is too young, Glados is a potato, Ellie is too fat, and Blazek is too hairy. No offense."

"None taken but this is not a game for dating." Hunter reminded

"Yeah, we are here to win and the girls might soon be voted out in a week or two." Axton added

"I was hoping for some hot chicks." Duke muttered

 **Duke's Confession: This stinks none of girls are worth dating. Where are the real women. The models. This game should be full of them? I was hoping to have one make it. The only attractive one Maya was voted out a long time ago.**

 _Immunity Challenge Day 20_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the tribe got to their mat "So Glados what is the name of the new tribe?"

Glados sighed "The Thresher tribe?"

"You are not sure of the name?" Nighteye asked confused

"No that primate over there came up with it and added the question mark." Glados said using her small robotic hand to point at HW Guy.

Nighteye shrugged "Fair enough. Today's challenge will have you standing on a narrow ledge. You will be holding plates on your hands. You challenge is to stay balanced and have the plates be intact. Last one on the ledge and un dropped plates wins immunity. Let's start the challenge." Nighteye said

Everyone was on the ledge with plates in their hands.

"This challenge has begun." Nighteye said

HW Guy, Ellie, and Glados drop out immediately.

"Just like that 9 are left." Nighteye said as HW guy, Ellie, and Glados took a seat on the bench.

"Showed you." Blazek taunted

HW Guy flipped Blazek in response.

"No taunting." Nighteye taunted

10 minutes later Jack drops his plates.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled

"Jack is out and 8 are left." Nighteye announced.

"Eight are left my ass." Jack said mockingly.

30 minutes into the challenge Nighteye comes over with a plate. "I have some cookies for anyone who is willing to drop." Nighteyeoffered showing a plate of cookies.

Only Gyro drops out.

"I feel pretty confident." Gyro said walking over.

"Okay here are your cookies enjoy. 7 are left." Nighteye said as Gyro starts to eat. Jack tries to snag a cookie by Gyro slaps his hand.

1 hour into the challenge Nighteye comes out with another plate. "I have to admit you 7 are tough. So whoever drops out gets a hamburger

Gaige drops out.

"Just Gaige?" Nighteye said surprised "We might be here awhile. 6 are left. "

2 hours into the challenge.

"Any of you going to drop?" Nighteye asked with his hands hidden behind his back.

"Hell no." Duke said

"Never." Scout added

"Not even for a pizza?" Nighteye asked showing a pizza. "Anyone who drops gets it. You have 20 seconds"

Scout, Blazek, and SOAP drop out.

"That's a good way to get a few people out." Nighteye chuckled "You can share the pizza. Only Hunter, Duke, and Axton are left."

"I am not dropping out." Axton said

"Me either." Duke added

Hunter grinned "Well I do not play fair." Hunter's tail poke's Axton in the leg distracting him and making him drop a plate.

"Damn it." Axton said "Hey that was not fair!"

"Axton is out. Distraction is allowed." Nighteye replied

"Wish I thought of that." Blazek said approving of Hunter's tactic

"Ah want two can play it that way." Duke said thinking "Well look a flea?"

"Nice try." Hunter said "Hey look an attractive intern."

"Where?"

Duke drops his plates as he curses.

"Hunter wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled putting the immunity necklace around Hunter's neck "Hunter you are immune for tonight's vote. For the rest of you one of you will be heading home. You have the night to think about it."

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 20_

"Hey sorry Axton for taking you out." Hunter said as they got back to camp.

Axton shrugged "Hey no problem. It's just a challenge."

"So who are we taking out?" Hunter asked

"Jack." Axton replied "Obvious choice."

 **Axton's Confession: I do not want Jack to get any farther. Now that the tribes are merge we can stop relying on others to make the tribes weaker. So I am going after him.**

"Okay I will tell Gyro and Blazek." Hunter said walking away.

 **Hunter's Confession: My tribe's goal is to see who is being targeted and either go with the majority or become the swing votes. So far we have Jack as a target.**

Gyro is with Duke and SOAP.

"Any idea on the target?" Gyro asked trying to get information.

"Scout for obvious reasons." Duke replied

Gyro looked confused "Not sure what the reasons are."

"He is weak and might slip by to the end." Duke explained

"Except he lasted pretty long in the challenge." Gyro said

 **SOAP's Confession: So far I am with Duke unless a better offer comes because I want to go after an actual threat or a problem around camp. Scout is neither.**

Blazek walks over to Jack and Ellie.

"So who are you two targeting?" Blazek asked

"Axton." Jack replied "Because he is an ass."

"Why not HW Guy?" Blazek asked

"Why him?' Jack asked

"He is obviously a pig." Blazek explained "Ellie has a weight problem but she has self-control."

"So sweet you noticed." Ellie said

"Vote out HW Guy and we get rid of the fat of the tribe…no pun intended." Blazek told them.

 **Blazek's Confession: I was told to talk to Scout and HW Guy but screw that. I am not a messenger. I caught HW Guy taking extra rations and I will not starve if we run out of food. If you have not noticed we are in a desert.**

"We need others." Blazek said "We are just three people."

"I can go and try." Ellie said

"I will do the same." Jack said as they tried to leave but Blazek blocked them.

"No, because you are a target if you go others will think you are scrambling and you may lose votes." Blazek explained as Jack crossed his arms unhappy.

 **Jack's Confession: I may act like I am pouting but that bitch Blazek is like my little puppet. So cute and helpless. I can sit back and relax as my two puppets do all the work. Being the hero is easy work.**

Ellie goes up to SOAP.

"Who is the target?" Ellie asked

"Scout." SOAP replied not happy with the target.

Ellie looked confused "Over HW Guy?"

"Well Duke wants Scout out." SOAP said

"Either Jack or HW Guy is going." Ellie said "You can be in the minority or you can be with us and vote out HW Guy."

"I am with you then" SOAP said not really wanting to put up a fight.

 **Ellie's Confession: I got SOAP on my side that is 4 votes but that is not enough. If Blazek can come through we will be golden as long as Jack does not take votes away.**

Glados walks by Jack.

"How about the potato head vote for HW Guy?" Jack taunted

Glados looked at him emotionlessly. "I am so sorry that your parents abandoned you at birth. If it makes you feel better they probably would have been ashamed of you." She replied

"Ha they are proud of me…if I was not the one to kill them." Jack laughed

"You are truly a monster." Glados said getting up and walking over. "Not even worth testing. I know the perfect punishment for a specimen like you. 5 years in the chamber of acid. 5 years in the chamber of silence and 10 years in the chamber where robots scream at you and finally the incinerator."

"Do not make me curve you into French fries." Jack replied angered

"I heard that many times." Glados laughed before walking off.

 **Glados's Confession: Jack is that guy who you want to have punished. Just like the woman who killed me for the first time. He deserves nothing more but a slow painful death.**

Blazek returned to her alliance.

"HW Guy is a popular target around here." Blazek said

Gyro nodded "Duke wants Scout gone." He said

"And Axton wants Jack gone." Hunter said

"So we need to decide on who should go." Gyro told them

 **Gyro's Confession: So our alliance is kind of the swing vote and whoever we vote for will be the one going home. Such hard choices and the only good thing is that none of us is being targeted which is good for three threats.**

 _Tribal Council #7_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the tribe sat down. "So Blazek how is the new camp?"

"Pretty good we have a shelter for all of us." Blazek said "But the main problem is because some of us have an enhanced sense of smell it kind of smells like the inside of a gym bag full of used socks."

"So who else has enhanced sense of smell other than you?" Nighteye asked "And me…"

"Hunter." Blazek said

Hunter nodded "Yes my sense of smell is closer to a wolf's than a human's but I ignore the smells."

"Hunter did you need immunity tonight or were you safe?" Nighteye asked

"You always need immunity." Hunter replied "You would be crazy to trade in a millions dollars for cookies or pizza."

"True, so Ellie what is your new role within the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"I am the cook. I might look a bit pudgy but I ration things evenly despite what others think." Ellie glared at HW Guy "Because I do not want us starving to death or reducing down to cannibalism."

Scout points at HW Guy.

"Oh he tried to eat me during the first week." Scout said nonchalantly "We made up since then."

"It was an accident." HW Guy replied

"So was raiding our fridges at night?" Nighteye asked

"Only once." HW Guy said

Nighteye did not look amused "We caught you several times. Glados how is tonight's vote going to result?"

"Not sure." Glados replied "We have so many groups and there are three targets. I am not telling who they are but two deserve to go and one does not."

"Duke, any idea who those targets are?" Nighteye asked

"Duh we are voting for them." Duke said arrogantly "But you never know with hidden immunity idols running around. A fourth person might get blindsided."

"Axton how will tonight's vote change the game?" Nighteye asked

"Well we will know who is with who." Axton replied "I am hoping that the person voted out is a certain thorn in everyone's side."

"He means me." Jack said And just to let you know I am not a thorn I am a huge threat to win this game."

The tribe bursts out laughing.

Jack did not look happy "Laugh it up losers. I will defeat each and every one of you."

"You moron you are making your target so large that even a blind deaf human would be able to hit you from miles away." Glados said

"Says the potato." Jack snapped.

"Calm down." Nighteye said trying to calm down the tribe.

"Hey Jack!" Duke yelled "Who call yourself handsome but I know you probably look like a piece of *beep* under there."

"At least I am not some dumb jock that is roided up and lack any personality or backstory." Jack insulted

"At least I get chicks." Duke said

"Sadly I rather date Duke than Jack." Blazek said not impressed with either guy.

"You sir need a serious hair stylist. Do you cut your hair with a chainsaw?" Jack laughed

"Did you try and missed shaving?" Duke snapped back.

"Okay enough!" Nighteye yelled "Let's get back to the questions. Gaige no question that Jack is a target?"

"Yes, I hope he is voted out. He survived by pretending to be the outsider." Gaige said as Jack gave her the middle finger. "If anyone of you knew what he did you would vote him out in an instance."

"She is just upset that I tried to kill her. Did you see the sign that says nothing personal when I tried the first time?" Jack taunted

"Before or after you recruited a bunch of us?" Gaige asked

Jack laughed "Recruit? No you volunteered?"

"You sent me a letter about the vault. I was a bounty hunter before this." Axton said "And before that a solider."

"Stop defaming my character. I am a hero of Pandora who stopped the…" Jack said before Axton stopped him.

"You mean Roland, Morty, Lilith, and Brick?" Axton said correcting Jack.

"They lied about that." Jack explained "I fought by myself and almost in hand to hand combat."

Axton rolled his eyes "Rightttt."

"SOAP any final comments before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah I hope I am voting for the right person." SOAP said

"Okay it is time to vote. Duke you are up first." Nighteye said

Duke goes up and votes and writes down Scout.

"Sorry but I have no respect for you." Duke said

SOAP and Glados both vote with Glados writing down Jack's name.

Jack then goes up and writes down HW Guy's name.

"You are so stupid, fat, and smell so bad." Jack insulted

Ellie follows and writes down a name. Axton is shown writing down Jack's name.

"Just leave already. You are driving me crazy." Axton said

Gaige, HW Guy, and Scout vote. Gyro goes up and thinks for a second and writes down a name. Hunter and Blazek go up and vote quickly.

"I will read the votes…first vote…" Nighteye said as he opened the urn.

 **Scout**

Scout glares at Duke

 **Jack**

 **Jack**

 **HW Guy**

 **HW Guy**

 **HW Guy**

 **Jack**

 **HW Guy**

 **JAK**

 **Jack**

 **HW Guy**

5 votes for Jack, 5 votes for HW Guy, and one vote Scout. 1 vote left.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor and first member of the jury…

 **HW Guy**

"Damn." HW Guy said

Scout rubbed HW Guy's back "We tried."

HW Guy comes up with his torch.

"HW Guy the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing HW Guy's torch.

HW Guy's torch gets snuffed as HW Guy walks away.

"Oddly enough a non threat was voted out. Well there is 11 of you left so head back to camp." Nighteye said as the tribe headed back to camp.

 **HW Guy's Final Words: I did not expect that. I knew the Lyran girl hated me but I did not expect 6 of people to vote for me. Well time to hit the buffet. I was growing tired of the game anyways.**

Next time on Survivor. Scout is alone on the tribe and struggles to fit in. One alliance feels betrayed by the other. One survivor changes his game plan after learning that his original plan is not being followed.

Notes on the booted. HW Guy was just a filler character for the Team Fortress tribe. The entire tribe was suppose to be a dysfunctional tribe once Medic left and HW Guy was the last of the dysfunction. So enjoy and comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 8 **I am a *beep*ing billionaire!**

Last time on Survivor the tribes merge and alliances formed. The OC Tribe agreed to split up and make relationships with everyone. Scout confronted Duke as Jack annoyed the tribe. During immunity Hunter beat out Axton and Duke for immunity. Before tribal council OC alliance split up to see who the targets. Duke wants Scout gone. While Axton wanted Jack gone however due to a previous argument with HW and Blazek. Blazek got people to target HW Guy. In the end HW Guy was voted off in a 6-5-1 vote. 11 are left who will be voted out next?

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 20_

The tribe got back to camp with mixed feelings.

 **Scout's Confession: I am the last one from my tribe. HW Guy got blindsided last night. Axton was sure that we had 7 votes and we only had five. Him, Me, Gaige, and HW Guy. Someone else voted but I am not sure who. I am alone and might go next.**

"Hunter why didn't you vote with us?" Axton asked confused on the vote.

"I really did not need to vote with you." Hunter explained "But I kept the vote off you. Your name came up a bit."

"But Jack needed to go. He was a cancer." Axton said

"We thought strategically." Hunter said

Axton sighed "Fine, as long as Jack goes next."

"Or an ally." Hunter replied

 **Axton's Confession: I really do not trust Hunter, Gyro, or Blazek. They stabbed me in the back and left Jack in this tribe. I need to make some quick moves to go back into power again. In the last vote we let OC Tribe manipulate us and they blindsided and took out someone that should have stayed.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 21_

Gaige pulls Scout aside.

 **Gaige's Confession: With us down in numbers we need to create a powerful alliance and bring in some extra members. With Scout alone he could need a stable alliance.**

"Hey me and Axton are creating a new alliance." Gaige explained "Hopefully an alliance of 6 or 7."

"Who do you have so far?" Scout asked interested

"Axton, me, and hopefully you so far but you are the first one I asked." Gaige explained

"Okay just find a few more members." Scout replied "And I am in"

"We have a few ideas on who to bring in." Gaige said

"Good. Who?" Scout asked

"Duke and SOAP." Gaige replied making Scout stop.

 **Scout's Confession: I have nothing against SOAP but Duke is after me. I doubt he'll join with me in the alliance. Unless last night's vote gave him a rude awakening.**

Duke and SOAP were talking.

"Dude what happened?" Duke asked not happy about the vote.

SOAP shrugged "I got a better offer. Sorry man but your plan was not going to work."

Duke sighed "Fine, So what now?"

"Not sure we could stick with Jack's alliance or join another alliance." SOAP said

 **Duke's Confession: Last night I was the lone vote for Scout. After the vote I realized that maybe my plan to vote out the weakest was not the greatest of plans. I was so tempted to vote out Jack for his behavior but as stubborn as I was I kept with Scout. This time I will stick with an alliance. But they better watch out. I am not a follower.**

"I cannot stand Jack." Duke said "I will not stick with him. I would be willing to join another alliance."

Axton walks over overhearing their conversation. "How about my alliance?" Axton asked "So far I have Gaige and Scout and possibly Glados but she does not socialize much. But I would not count on it though."

"Okay good we are in." Duke replied

"Who is going first?" SOAP asked

"Jack, Hunter, Blazek, or Gyro." Axton suggested "Either of them are good."

"What about an idol?" Duke asked

"We do not have enough votes to split we have to choose one of them." Axton explained

 **Axton's Confession: So far it's 5 versus 5 if Glados does not join any alliance. I believe we have her but she is not speaking to anyone right now. However if I know Jack he will find some way to piss someone off and they will flip.**

Hunter and Gyro were by themselves.

"Umm is it just me or did we just find ourselves unwillingly allied with Jack?" Hunter asked as Jack walks by waving at them.

"Yeah unfortunately." Gyro said

Blazek comes over.

"Apparently Jack thinks we are allies." Blazek said "I was hoping we can avoid that."

"We just wanted to take out an easy target and not ruffle feathers." Hunter said "Now we are targets with Jack."

 **Blazek's Confession: Step 1 take out HW Guy. Step 2 make the others go against Gyro and Hunter. Step 3 betrayal. I do not need Hunter and Gyro and I fully planned on blaming them for HW Guy's demise.**

Blazek goes up to Gaige and Axton.

"Sorry for voting out HW Guy." Blazek lied "I originally wanted Jack but they wanted HW Guy."

"Didn't you have a fight with HW Guy?" Gaige asked suspiciously.

Blazek nodded "Yes but it was not personal. They wanted HW Guy because they thought he would be easy since his tribe only had 2 people. Trust me I am not with them." Blazek lied again.

"Fine but if you vote with us next you are in." Axton said

 **Gaige's Confession: I do not trust Blazek but right now we need all the people we can get. If she is true to her word then we can get all the help we need and it will split up the OC Tribe.**

Glados was walking by Jack.

"Hey why did you vote for me?" Jack asked

"It was the best choice at the time." Glados explained "Plus you insulted me."

"Yeah, well guess what? You are next." Jack said "No one votes for me."

"What about the others?" Glados asked not feeling threatened

"I got HW Guy out. They cannot organize a counter alliance that quickly." Jack said before laughing.

"Well the other alliance has five people." Glados said "And all I need to do is flip. Unless you have a better offer."

"Yeah, jump into the pot so we can boil you alive." Jack said holding up the pot.

 **Glados's Confession: Is Jack for real? I gave him an offer to give him the majority and he throws it away. How he is still in the game defies all logic.**

 _Reward Challenge Day 22_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the tribe walks in. "Today's challenge will have you fill out a survey on what you think about the other survivors. After you are done I will ask a question and whoever is correct on the majority gets to smash another contestants target. Each person has three targets and once someone runs out of targets they win reward which is a picnic. Everyone go fill out the survey and come back."

Everyone goes off and fills out the survey and comes back.

Nighteye read over the results "Okay first question…who smells the worst?"

Gyro: Duke

Hunter: Axton

Blazek: Duke

Scout: SOAP

Axton: Hunter

Gaige: Jack

Jack: Duke

Ellie: Gyro

Duke: Me

SOAP: Me

Glados: Duke

"It was close but Duke got the most votes." Nighteye said

"Damn I knew it." Duke said "It pays to be this awesome."

"Gyro, Blazek, Jack, Duke, and Glados can hit something." Nighteye said

Gyro hits Axton, Blazek hits Jack, Jack hits Duke, Duke and Glados hits Jack.

"With that Jack is out." Nighteye said "Duke and Axton are down to 2."

"I hope you all choke." Jack said

"Shut up Jack." Nighteye said pointing Jack to the bench. "Next question who would you never want to see again?"

Gyro: Jack

Hunter: Jack

Blazek: Jack

Scout: Jack

Axton: Jackass

Gaige: Jack

Ellie: Jack

Duke: Jack

SOAP: Jack

Glados: Jack

"The answer is Jack." Nighteye said as Jack flips everyone off. " And Jack put down Axton. So everyone can smash a target."

Gyro and Hunter eliminate Axton.

"Axton you are out but you can still smash a target." Nighteye said

Blazek smashes Ellie's target. Scout smashes Hunter's target while Axton and Gaige smashes Gyro's target.

"Sorry a little payback." Axton said

"No worries." Gyro replied

Ellie smashes Gaige's target. Duke and Soap smashes Hunter's target while Glados takes out Ellie's target.

"Hunter you are out." Nighteye said

Hunter shrugged not really caring "Well it was fun."

"Next question that does not involve Jack being the unanimous answer is who would shove someone under the bus to win?" Nighteye asked

Gyro: Blazek

Blazek: Duke

Scout: Duke

Gaige: Blazek

Ellie: Jack

Duke: Jack

SOAP: Glados

Glados: Blazek

"Very close but Blazek is the answer by 1 vote." Nighteye said "So Gyro, Gaige, and Glados you can take out a target."

Gyro hits Gagie's target while Gaige eliminates Gyro and Glados eliminates Ellie.

"Gyro and Ellie you are out." Nighteye said

"Dang." Ellie said

"That's cool was not expecting to win anyways." Gyro said walking over to the bench.

"Next question is who would you like to be stuck on an island with?" Nighteye asked

Blazek: SOAP

Scout: Hunter

Gaige: SOAP

Duke: SOAP

SOAP: Hunter

Glados: Hunter

"A very close vote but Hunter wins by a single vote." Nighteye announced "Scout, SOAP, and Glados you can smash a target."

Scout smashes Glados's target while SOAP smashes Blazek's target and Glados smashes Scout's target.

"Payback." Glados said

"Next question who the least likely to backstab someone?" Nighteye asked

Blazek: Scout

Scout: Me?

Gaige: Axton

Duke: Scout

SOAP: Scout

Glados: Scout

"Scout is the correct answer." Nighteye said "Blazek, Scout, Duke, SOAP, and Glados can smash a target."

Blazek eliminates Scout, Scout smashes Duke's target while Duke returns the favor and smashes Scout's target. SOAP smashes Blazek's target as Glados eliminates Duke.

"Duke and Gaige you are out." Nighteye said

"Damn" Duke replied not happy.

"4 are left. Blazek and Scout has a target left. SOAP has all 3 and Glados has 2. Next question who has the second worst social game?" Nighteye asked

Blazek: Glados

Scout: Glados

SOAP: Glados

Glados: Duke

"Answer is Glados." Nighteye said "Everyone but Glados can smash a target."

Scout and SOAP eliminates Glados as Blazek eliminates Scout.

"Scout and Glados are out." Nighteye said as Scout and Glados took a seat on the bench. "SOAP has 3 targets and Blazek has 1. If SOAP gets an answer correct he wins reward. Next question who is the best looking?"

Blazek: Me?

SOAP: Axton

"Blazek is the answer narrowly." Nighteye said

"Weird because I am not human." Blazek answered confusingly.

"You are the only sexy thing in this game!" Duke said from the bench.

Blazek smashes SOAP's target.

"SOAP has 2 targets and Blazek has 1." Nighteye announced "Next question. Who has the least experience out here?"

Blazek: Ellie

SOAP: Jack

"Close but Ellie wins." Nighteye said

"I lived on my own for months!" Ellie yelled offended

Blazek smashes SOAP's target.

"One target each." Nighteye said "Last question…who thinks that they are better than they really are…besides Jack?"

Blazek: Duke

SOAP: Glados

"Duke was the answer which means Blazek wins reward! Blazek for reward you can choose 2 people to be with you." Nighteye announced.

"Ellie and Gaige." Blazek said making the two girls smiles "Let's have an all-girl picnic."

"Ellie and Gaige you will return tonight with Blazek. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Reward Day 22_

The three girls got the picnic and found the food.

"Wow, look at this." Ellie said running over to the food "The boys are going to be jealous."

"I know." Gaige said picking up a sandwich.

"Dig in. You two deserve it." Blazek said

 **Blazek's Confession: I won reward by beating SOAP and I choose to bring the two girls with me. I needed to see how much of a threat they are. Gaige is smart and Ellie not so much but remember Zergling never underestimate someone.**

The girls started to eat.

 **Gaige's Confession: There was so much food. 22 days of not eating much makes me miss dinner with my family. Still something is not right. Blazek choose two of us from different alliances.**

"So Ellie why do you stick with Jack?" Blazek asked "I mean he makes fun of you being fat."

"He is nice once you get to know him." Ellie replied

"Really?" Gaige asked confused

"Hell no." Ellie said "He is a jerk. I want to ditch him but he is the only one that is keep targets off me."

 **Ellie's Confession: I regret my choice of allies but if I did not get Jack I would be next after him. So once he gets voted off I can make a move to save my big booty.**

"I see. Unfortunately for me, my alliance choose Jack." Blazek said "Not sure because he insults something every time he speaks."

"My alliance is targeting him next in case you want to flip Ellie." Gaige offered

"Would be nice."Ellie said "I might take you up on the offer."

 **Blazek's Confession: Perfect get food in their bellies and they reveal information on their alliances. Gaige is following Axton and like previous girls in the past unless Axton is Jack in disguise she would settle for second while Ellie is using Jack and is considering improving her position. That makes her more of a threat.**

"Axton is a nice guy though." Blazek said "But he has a huge target on him."

"I know. Hopefully he can keep the target off him." Gaige replied

 **Gaige's Confession: I choose to follow Axton because I know that he will never stab me in the back. In this game it is important and as long as he does not turn on me I will not turn on him. I want to play with integrity.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 22_

Hunter and Gyro were by the lake.

"Why would Blazek take Ellie and Gaige?" Hunter asked confused on Blazek's choices.

"Other than they are girls." Gyro said

"Except she would have another motive." Hunter said thinking.

 **Gyro's Confession: When I was on the drugs I use to be paranoid at my friends and family but now that I kicked the stuff I am more laid back. Blazek may have another motive but maybe she just wanted some girl time with other girls. Who knows.**

"Just relax." Gyro said trying to calm Hunter down. "It's just a game."

"Yeah except rather spend the money on myself I am giving it to my people for better water system and helping them growing food." Hunter explained "Since the stipend from the government barely supports us."

"You get money from the government?" Gyro asked

"For our service for getting lost tourists out of the forest in which we live near. Other than that we live off of farmland." Hunter explained

 **Hunter's Confession: My people struggle every day and I came out here in order to win some money in order to give us a better life. There are not many of us left and while we are not dying out we are not growing fast either.**

Duke meets up with Axton, SOAP, and Scout.

"So what is this about?" Axton asked

"I want to make a final 4 pact." Duke offered. "With the three of you."

"Really?" Scout asked confused. "With me?"

"Hell yeah." Duke replied "I may have called you weak but it takes a badass to be the last one left of his tribe. And besides I would like to umm. You know."

"Say it." Scout said knowing what Duke is trying to do.

"I never apologized in my life." Duke said

"Well I know what you meant. No harm done." Scout said

"What about Gaige?" Axton asked

"She can be in the final 5 with us. But I need 4 badasses in the final 4. Then it will be every man for themselves. Unless you want it at final 5 then we can do that." Duke explained

"I am in." SOAP said

 **Duke's Confession: Axton may control the main alliance but I want to control the core of 4 when we get down to it. After Jack, Ellie, Hunter, and Gyro are gone I want Glados and Blazek out next back to back then Gaige. Leaving 4 of us to duke it out. I did not want to include Scout but maybe I can take him as a goat.**

"I am in as well." Axton said

"I guess I am in too." Scout added

 **Axton's Confession: Duke came up to us and offered a final 4 alliance but at the same time I do not want to give up Gaige. Duke is a control freak and wants to control something. Once it gets to the final 5 I can pull Scout and get rid of SOAP and Duke.**

Jack comes over.

"Hey how is the sausage fest going?" Jack asked

"You are not invited." Duke replied not happy. "We do not accept pansies."

"What? Those steroids blocking good judgment?" Jack insulted

"Steroids?" SOAP asked

"So what?" Duke said

"And didn't you get hammered after 1 can of beer?" Jack kept insulting.

 **Jack's Confession: I played Duke Nukem Forever. Awful game. It makes Duke look like a little girly man…besides the shooting and girls if he drinks a beer he is hammered and drunk. Such a light weight. HAH!**

"Go away little man. Before I pull that mask off your face." Duke threatened

"Bring it. I know kung fu." Jack said getting into a Kung Fu pose.

"I fought cockroaches tougher than you." Duke said not intimidated.

"Okay enough. Settle down. Get out of here Jack." SOAP said pushing Jack away

"Fine solider boy." Jack said

 **SOAP's Confession: If Jack was part of my squad I would have kicked him out a long time ago but in this game is amazingly still around. It's taking all of my will not to take a swing at him.**

 _Immunity Day 23_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Todays challenge will have you shooting weapons." The survivors cheer. "Over in the distance is a bunch of targets. Using a variety of weapons your job is to hit the targets as many times as possible with the ammo given. Points are given for how many times a target is hit and where. The group who has the lowest points are eliminated. There are five rounds. You will be using pistols, sniper rifles, combat rifles, shotguns, and rockets launchers. Person with the most points wins immunity. Let's get started."

Duke is up first as he fires his pistol hitting many targets.

"Damn I'm good." Duke bragged

"You scored a 23." Nighteye said

"Is that good?" Duke asked

Nighteye shrugged "You will see. Next is SOAP."

SOAP scores a 21

"Good job SOAP. Next is Glados." Nighteye said

"How do I use this thing?" Glados asked never having to shoot a gun before.

"Pull the trigger." Nighteye said as Glados Fires and misses every shot. "Glados is eliminated. Next is Jack." Jack scores a 15

"This is a Jacobs not a hyperion. I would have done better." Jack complained

"Well with Jacobs you only need 1 shot." Nighteye explained "Took you a few to hit the target next up is Ellie."

Ellie scores a 7.

"I dun use dem guns a lot." Ellie said "I prefer using good old fashioned running dem over."

"Okay Ellie is currently last." Nighteye said

Axton scores a 22. Gaige gets 12. Scout gets 20 Hunter gets a 17. Gyro gets 15 and Blazek gets 24.

"Here are scored minus Glados for the first round." Nighteye said showing a board with the scores.

Duke: 23

SOAP: 21

Jack: 15

Ellie: 7

Axton: 22

Gaige: 12

Scout: 20

Hunter: 17

Gyro: 15

Blazek: 24

"Ellie you are eliminated. Take a seat on the bench." Nighteye said

"Dang." Ellie said walking over to the bench with Glados.

"Next up is shotguns. Duke you go first." Nighteye said

Duke first and scores a 27.

"Eat that." Duke yelled at the targets.

"Good job almost a perfect score." Nighteye complimented "SOAP you are next."

SOAP scores a 21, Jack gets 10, Axton gets 20, Gaige gets 12, Scout gets 28, Hunter gets 19, Gyro gets 14, and Blazek gets 22

"After round 2 the scores are…" Nighteye said as the board behind him lights up.

Duke: 50

SOAP: 42

Jack: 25

Axton: 42

Gaige: 24

Scout: 48

Hunter: 36

Gyro: 29

Blazek: 46

"Jack and Gaige has the lowest scores. You two are eliminated." Nighteye said

"Aww." Gaige said disappointed in herself.

"Screw you dog!" Jack said as Nighteye shooed him away.

"Bench now!" Nighteye yelled at Jack. "Next round is sniper rifles. Duke once again you are up."

Duke scores 11.

"I am disappointed." Nighteye said

"I like being up close and personal." Duke explained

SOAP scores 29.

"Nice job SOAP. Best score of any round." Nighteye said

"Thanks. I have plenty of experience." SOAP bragged

"Being special ops I expect that." Nighteye said

Axton gets 22, Scout gets 13, Hunter gets 17, Gyro gets 11, Blazek gets 26.

"After round 3 the scores are…" Nighteye said as the board lights up again.

Duke: 61

SOAP: 71

Axton: 64

Scout: 61

Hunter: 53

Gyro: 40

Blazek: 72

"So Gyro and Hunter are out." Nighteye said

"Well I lasted longer than expected." Gyro replied "Never held a gun before."

"Next round is combat rifles." Nighteye said

Duke shoots a 26, SOAP gets a 28, Axton gets a 26, Scout gets 15, and Blazek gets 25.

"Close scores." Nighteye said

Duke: 87

SOAP: 99

Axton: 90

Scout: 76

Blazek: 97

"Duke and Scout are eliminated." Nighteye announced

"Damn it!" Duke yelled walking to the bench.

SOAP: 99

Axton: 90

Blazek: 97

"Last round. Rockets Launchers. Three targets 3 rockets. 10 points per target." Nighteye announced "SOAP you are up first."

SOAP fires 3 shots and only one hits.

"SOAP you have 109 points. Axton your turn." Nighteye said as Axton fires hitting two of the three.

"Axton you have 110 and SOAP you are just eliminated. Blazek you need to hit 2 targets to win." Nighteye said as Blazek grins.

"Easy." She replied

"How did you get so good with weapons?" Nighteye asked wondering about her confidence.

"I had practice. Lots of it. In case my cover is blown I am an expert with weapons." She explained

Blazek fires two rockets and hits both targets.

"Blazek wins immunity in a major upset!" Nighteye said putting the immunity necklace around Blazek's neck. "Blazek you are immune from tonight's vote but everyone else is vulnerable. See you tonight."

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 23_

The tribe came back to camp and split up. Hunter, Gyro, and Blazek met up.

"We need to stay away from Jack's alliance." Hunter explained "Right now we are in trouble."

"Luckily Jack might be going home so we can vote for him." Gyro explained

"But if we go with him we could have numbers if Glados flips." Blazek said

"Yeah but then we would be stuck with Jack." Hunter replied "Something that I would hate."

"And outnumber him when we get down to five." Blazek added

 **Hunter's Confession: Blazek is the only one safe tonight so we need her if we hope to survive the next few votes. Kind of sucks to because she is always up to something.**

"I will get Glados on board and tell Jack that we are voting for Axton." Blazek said

"We promised not to vote for him." Gyro replied not happy.

Blazek glared at Gyro. "Well it's either Hunter or Jack next. The other alliance has not decided."

 **Blazek's Confession: I am going to play both sides in this game. Everyone thinks that Glados has the power of the swing vote but she doesn't. It's me.**

Hunter goes up to Jack and Ellie.

"Axton is going." Hunter said sighing not liking the target.

"About damn time." Jack replied

"I like him." Ellie said "But it's the game."

Jack rolled his eyes "Who cares I want those two villains out of here."

"Right…villains." Ellie said not convinced.

 **Ellie's Confession: I've made plenty of good choices in my days. Moving back to the desert away from my mama and Scooter and starting a gang war between two gangs but this is not one of my better choices. Oh well. You reap what you sow. I allied with Jack and I guess I will stay with him for the long run.**

Axton's alliance met by the shelter.

"So we have five possible targets." Axton said

"Yeah, I say we vote Jack out." Scout said "The other four are cool."

"I was hoping someone would be on board in taking out Jack." Axton said glad that Jack will be targeted.

"That little bitch is going down." Duke added

 **Duke's Confession: I'll let Axton lead for now. I mean he created the alliance and we have the same goal. But I know that he can grab more people into his alliance than me. So when the time is right I might just betray him. But right now I need to get rid of some cancer.**

"What about an idol?" SOAP asked

"I do not think Jack has one." Scout replied

"No, not him." SOAP said "OC tribe could have gotten one."

"Then we quote and quote plan on voting Jack and blindside someone else." Duke explained

"Who?" Scout asked

"Any of the other four." Duke replied

"And what about Glados?" SOAP asked

"Someone should explain the plan to her before we leave then." Duke said

 **Scout's Confession: Easy plan however stuff does get messed up in tribal councils. If an idol is played on our new target then this vote will go to hell and either me, Axton, Duke, or SOAP will most likely be going. This sucks but let's hope they use it on Jack.**

Blazek goes over to Glados.

"Do you know who you are voting for?" Blazek asked

"No, it's between one alliance or the other." Glados replied

"You and me are the swing votes" Blazek said

"I see." Glados replied "How did you get into that position?"

"Ever since I decided to betray my tribe." Blazek replied "You in? I listened to both alliances and I have two targets. Either are good."

 **Glados's Confession: Me and Blazek can greatly benefit from each other. We are both the smartest and have no real alliances with anyone. I came to win and witness this social experiment. Maybe I can learn from her.**

The tribe heads out to Tribal Council.

 **Blazek's Confession: I have my target and that person is going home. One alliance will be shocked and pissed at me but do you know what I do not care. If I can kill my quote and quote lover then I can vote out a loser.**

 _Tribal Council #8_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here is the first member of the jury. HW Guy voted out of the last Tribal Council."

HW Guy comes back looking less tired and more happy and eating a burger.

"Scout you are the last one left of your tribe and only 9 people left. How do you feel about that?" Nighteye said

"Not good." Scout replied "I lost two good allies Medic and HW Guy and hopefully I am not the last one to go. I know that I am tired of the game but I will not give up. I have never given up in my life and I will not this time."

"Duke, I know that you are a harsh critic of Scout. Do you still feel the same way?" Nighteye asked

"It takes balls to be the last one left." Duke replied "I hate how he is demoralized but at the same time he is not quitter. So he has my respect now so I am not going to vote for him this time."

"Jack a lot was said about during reward. Any changes in your behavior?" Nighteye asked

"Naw, they are a bunch of wussies." Jack replied "They are jealous of my good looks, money and success."

"Wait you have a lot of money?" Hunter asked

"I am a *beep*ing billionaire! Of course dumbass." Jack said rudely.

"Do they pay you a dollar for every time you are a douche?" Hunter asked

"Hell no. I got power in a company and I use it." Jack explained

Axton rolled his eyes "Rigghttt. You probably murdered your way to the top."

"Shut up. At least I do not have a sentry for a wife." Jack responded

"Gaige it's no mystery that Jack has a history between you guys." Nighteye commented.

"Yeah, he tried to kill us. He recruited us to kill us." Gaige replied "So it is personal."

"Nothing personal just business." Jack replied

"Then you tried to murder us over and over." Axton added

"It's just the way I run things." Jack said not caring about their criticism. "You would not understand. You are just a normal villainous thug."

"How about killing women and children?" Gaige said

"They were going to kill me. Plus they hijacked a train." Jack explained

"They were trying to get away from you and you killed them in cold blood!" Gaige shouted.

"Take their word for it. Oh wait! You can't because they are dead!" Jack started laughing.

"Ellie, you've been quiet." Nighteye noted

Ellie shrugged "Not much to say. Just trying not to put a target on my back."

"Blazek you've won both reward and immunity. Do you think that you can get a streak going?" Nighteye asked

"No, too much competition but you never know." Blazek replied "I am strong and smart so I have a good chance of winning a challenge but with SOAP, Axton, Duke, Scout, Hunter, and Gyro I have no chance of putting an immunity streak together."

"Hunter how is this vote important?" Nighteye asked

"Well there is a swing vote and she has been quiet these past few days but we need her." Hunter explained

"He means me." Glados said

"Glados you are the swing vote?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, I find it funny that I am not running the game and whichever alliance I choose I will be the sixth member but maybe it is for personal reasons that I am voting for someone or strategic reasons. You will see." Glados responded

"Gyro any final thoughts before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Umm don't vote for me?" Gyro said as some people laughed "Seriously my alliance made a mistake and we got sucked into a partnership that we do not want to be in. If I can find a way out that would be awesome."

"SOAP there was one idol used. Afraid of another?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, there is a chance but our target is a certain someone who might have it but if he uses it and survives well he is defenseless next time." SOAP explained making a couple of people nervous.

"It is time to vote. Duke you are up first." Nighteye said

Duke walks up and votes followed by SOAP and Glados. Scout then walks up and scribbles down a name and walks back. Axton then Gaige votes then Ellie and then Jack.

 **Asston**

"Good bye. This is when your reign of terror ends." Jack said

Hunter, Gyro, and Blazek finishes up voting.

"Time to read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Asston**

 **Axton**

 **Axton**

 **Axton**

 **Ellie**

Ellie looks shocked

 **Ellie**

 **Ellie**

 **Ellie**

 **Ellie**

Tenth person voted out of Survivor…

 **Ellie**

Hunter glares at Blazek as Ellie gets up with her torch.

"Wow, a big shocker. Great blindside." Ellie said "Unlike some person here I will not be bitter."

Ellie walks up with her torch.

"Ellie the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Ellie's torch gets snuffed as she walks away. "To be honest I never saw that coming either. Okay gather your things and head back to camp."

 **Ellie's Confession: Wow, smart planning there but the other alliance. They must have been afraid that we would use an idol. Well time to go to the jury place and eat. I know Scooter will never let me live this down.**

Voted for Ellie: Axton, Gaige, Duke, SOAP, Scout, Blazek, Glados

Voted for Axton: Ellie, Jack, Hunter, Gyro

Next time on Survivor: Hunter confronts Blazek in her betrayal. And despite there being a strong alliance of 7 cracks begin to form as members plot a mutiny.

Notes on the booted. I had Ellie there just to keep Jack safe with numbers. Her story was an early ally but could never leave the alliance due to the alliance with Jack was her best chance. Her blindside was a bit like Edgardo's in Fiji a bit.

Also sorry for the delay was busy with work. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker. Also feel free to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 9 **Get back here I am not done yelling at you!**

Last time on Survivor…Scout was the last one left of his tribe but Axton invited Scout to his alliance. And soon Duke and SOAP joined as well. Blazek won reward and took Gaige and Ellie to see who was the bigger threat and determined that Ellie was more threatening. Blazek won immunity and proceeded to join Glados in the swing vote. In the end with a threat of an idol Axton's alliance voted for Ellie for being the least likely to have it played on and Ellie was the second member of the jury in a 7-4 vote. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

 _The Thresher tribe Night 23_

The tribe came back as a few contestants were angry.

"What the hell Blazek?" Hunter said not happy. "Stabbing us in the back a second time?"

"We did not have the numbers. Glados was not going to vote with us." Blazek explained

"I have to call bull*beep* on that." Gyro said "At least you have informed us so we could have been on board. Even a hint or nudge our direction."

"Jack could have had an idol." Blazek added

"He does not. No one does." Hunter said "Idols would be the only thing that would smell clean and so far nothing smells clean. You know that."

 **Hunter's Confession: I got stabbed in the back by Blazek a second time. I am done with her. She is playing this game hard and I do not want her to win. Even if I go I am taking her with me.**

"Sorry but you are out of our three person alliance." Gyro said

Blazek did not look concerned "Fine. Besides Jack is going next anyways. So do not worry."

 **Blazek's Confession: That is the problem. Jack is here and I want him here soaking up votes. Jack is not a threat only annoying. Hunter and Gyro are threats. Both are good socially and physically and could win jury votes. Even if they angered Axton he still speaks good about them.**

Jack walks into the group. "Well looks like it is just us. Don't worry we can get them next time." Jack said to them.

"Sorry but we are out. You still have Blazek." Gyro said "Oh wait you don't she voted off your only ally."

"Fine, get out of here you druggy and wolf freak!" Jack yelled

Hunter and Gyro leaves.

"We are voting for Axton next. No ifs ands or butts about it." Jack explained "You cross me and you are gone."

"Hey stupid I was the 7th vote." Blazek said

"Then get the *beep* out! I don't need you." Jack yelled as Blazek pushed past him.

 **Jack's Confession: Due to my genius planning I had Ellie take the fall and not me. Problem is that I have no more vote shields. Does that concern me? Hell no. The rest are idiots so they would find me as a non-threat.**

 _The Thresher Tribe Day 24_

Scout was hanging out with Axton and Gaige.

"So, which is your favorite weapon?" Axton asked

Scout thought for a moment "Shotgun, pistols, and my bat. I sometimes have an energy drink if I need to dodge."

"Nice." Axton said

"That could be his special powers if he was in his universe." Gaige said "Axton has his sentry and I have Deathtrap. You could dodge all bullets for a period of time."

 **Scout's Confession: With my alliance gone I wanted to join in with a new one and I like the alliance of Axton and Gaige. Both are very nice people and most likely to take me far.**

"My class is the weakest but we can be the most valuable when it comes to taking objectives because we are so fast." Scout explained

"Hey changing the subject would you like to be in the final 3 with us?" Axton offered

"Sure!" Scout said shaking Axton's hand.

"You are great guy to be with and with me it is not about money and more about the experience and winning but if I come in second well that is life." Axton said

"Good, now I have a second and third place person. And I will be winning." Gaige joked

Axton laughed "Do not count on it."

 **Axton's Confession: I wanted Scout in a final 3 deal because he is like a vote for hire right now. Although I have a 6 or 7 person alliance having one more in the core alliance is better in case someone decides to mutiny. It is only a matter of time.**

Duke, Gyro, Hunter, and SOAP were out by the lake looking for food.

"Why do I have to go and look for shellfish anyways?" Duke complained

"Because we are trying to save rice." Hunter explained "We used a good portion of it already."

"Fine." Duke replied not happy.

"You know. No offense but you always seem a bit grumpy and egoistic." Gyro said

"Hey, I am Duke Nukem. I kick ass." Duke replied

"But we never got to know you personally." Gyro said

 **Gyro's Confession: Duke is that kind of guy that is full of himself which makes him annoying. However he has killed a lot of aliens invaders but he is hiding something deep down.**

"They are right." SOAP added "You are this big guy who seems to survive everything but we never got to know your past."

 **Duke's Confession: My past is something that I hate talking about. It is something that I am not use to speaking about. I use to not be this awesome guy. I guess since they are pressuring me I might as well talk about it.**

Duke sighed "Okay since you guys will not get off my back about it. I use to be a sickly kid. Bullied and beaten up. One day I got tired and worked out every chance I got during a summer break. When I got back to school I broke 3 arms, 2 noses, and a few concussions. I got kicked out of school but it was sweet and the girls could not resist me." He explained

"So that is it?" SOAP asked

"I did some stuff with the government but I am not allowed to talk about it. Let me tell you despite being this big badass I do have a slight soft spot for the weakling kids. I use to be in their shoes. Any of you experienced that?" Duke asked

"No but I was an athlete." SOAP replied

Gyro shook his head no "I use to play football so no."

"Yes and all the time." Hunter said "Mainly because I am part wolf." He pointed to his wolf ears.

 **Hunter's Confession: Being part wolf in a human filled world is not easy. That's why I do not stay with humans. They are intolerant of others. They became more accepting to races, genders, and sexuality but not species. Wars with other alliances do not help. Except I am not an alien just part of a genetic species that populated a certain ecosystem.**

"Well as much as I like talks about me. Let us get back to finding food." Duke said

 **Gyro's Confession: My strategy right now is to find cracks in the alliance and exploit it but also know who is in what alliance. I am going to few days with Duke and SOAP and see if they are willing to flip. Worst case they do not flip but Jack goes home first.**

Blazek goes up to Axton and Gaige.

"Wondering who that other vote was for Ellie was?" Blazek asked

"You?" Axton asked knowing the answer.

Blazek nodded "Yes, I know a sinking ship when I see one and to be honest the others, Duke and SOAP will be plotting against you soon."

"I've prepared for that." Axton said

"Maybe sooner than you think." Blazek said "In case you have not noticed they have been hanging out with Gyro and Hunter a lot. And when the enemy talks with allies there will be betrayal."

"I will keep that in mind." Axton replied

 **Axton's Confession: I do not trust Blazek because she already betrayed her tribe twice and what makes you think that she will not do it to me either. She is the greatest threat in the game. She is strong physically, mentally, and is causing us to distrust each other. However she may be right.**

Blazek walks away.

"Do you trust her?" Gaige asked

"No but we might have little choice." Axton replied

Blazek goes over to Glados.

"That is how you manipulate someone." Blazek boasted

"Interesting." Glados replied

 **Glados's Confession: Blazek is unusual. With humans that are interesting but generally stupid and can cause certain things to die and stay offline for years. Blazek would make an interesting subject. Just need to make test chambers perfect so she does not escape.**

"So are you going to try?" Blazek asked

"It is Harder for me. You have the eyes for it." Glados explained "I am just a potato."

 _Reward Day 25_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Today's challenge will have you crossing balance beams. You will each start at a platform and will crossing a maze of balance beams to a pit of flags. First person back with 3 flags wins reward. In certain spots you can knock others off. If you fall or get knocked off you have to go to the start and if you have a flag you need to start all over and drop it. The reward is a day at a spa and an overnight in a hotel room. Let's get started." Everyone gets lined up. "Survivors ready…go!"

They all start trying to cross the beams. Gyro and Jack have difficulties early on falling multiple times.

"Some are going slow and others have no problem. Blazek, Hunter, and Duke have no difficulty." Nighteye said

"It pays to do gymnastics for a year." Duke boasted "You might think they are wimpy but every one of them are ripped."

Hunter gets to the pit first as SOAP knocks Scout off.

"Scout is going back to the beginning. Gaige still having trouble. Duke and Blazek grab a flag. On the way back Duke slams into Jack sending him flying." Nighteye announced

"Groovy." Duke said laughing at Jack.

"This is getting physical fast." Nighteye said

SOAP knocks Gyro off.

"SOAP seems lost but is doing a great job knocking others off." Nighteye noted

Duke and Blazek return their first flag.

"Duke and Blazek are back going for their second flag!" Nighteye said Hunter grabs a flag and heads back knocking over Scout. "Poor Scout being the smallest of the men is being thrown around."

Gaige is seen falling off again.

"Gaige is having difficulties trying to maneuver the balance beams." Nighteye said "She is better with technology rather than balance."

Duke and Blazek grab their second flags as Gyro and Scout grab their first. Hunter returns the first flag.

"Hunter is on the board." Nighteye said Blazek slams into Jack taking him down. "Blazek you attacked Jack outside of the attack area drop your flag and return to the start."

"So worth it." Blazek said

"Tramp!" Jack yelled

Duke returns the second flag and Scout brings back his first flag.

"This is Duke's challenge to lose!" Nighteye yelled Duke knocks off both Scout and Gyro. "Duke is a beast out there and Glados is…umm Glados why are you next to me?" He asked looking at Glados who is right next to him.

"Watching. I am not getting stepped on." Glados explained

Duke grabs the third flag as Hunter grabs his second and Gyro brings back his first flag.

"Duke is on his way back! This is his to lose." Nighteye said excitedly

Duke slams into Jack one more time before getting back.

"Duke wins reward! Now since you cannot enjoy this reward alone…" Nighteye said before Duke interrupted him.

"Hunter!" Duke yelled as Hunter cheered walking over to Duke.

"Hunter you can go with Duke to reward. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Reward Day 25_

Duke and Hunter get to reward.

"At least there is a hot tub with food." Duke said not really interested in the rest of the spa.

 **Duke's Confession: I am not into spas. I mean look at me! Do I look like the guy that gets facials? Hell no. I will just hang around the hot tub eating for the day.**

"So why choose me?" Hunter asked as they got into the hot tub.

"Because I want to talk strategy… that and none of the girls interest me." Duke admitted

"So who is next?" Hunter asked

"Jack for sure then after Jack it's time to overthrow Axton." Duke explained

"Why Axton?" Hunter asked

"He has Scout and maybe Glados." Duke explained "If you and Gyro and join me and SOAP we can take him out. I know Blazek will go after him since she is a black widow type."

"So after Axton then Blazek?" Hunter asked

Duke nodded "Hell yeah. You, Gyro, me, and Soap final 4."

 **Hunter's Confession: I was a bit confused on why Duke would bring me to reward then it hit me he is planning and taking Axton out. I like Axton but this is a cutthroat game.**

"I am in." Hunter said

The food gets delivered.

"Sandwiches and beer." Duke said happily. Hunter removes the meat from the bread. "Allergic?"

"No, my specie's stomach does not handle processed foods well." Hunter explained "You can have my beer. Alcohol messes with my senses. Kind of like a bad sinus infection."

"Thanks." Duke said grabbing Hunter's beer.

 **Duke's Confession: I want to take Hunter far…as a jury vote. I might cut him around the final 5. I mean the dude has a good social game and if he gets to the final 3 and I am not, I might vote for him because he is an awesome guy.**

"Count me and Gyro in." Hunter said

 **Hunter's Confession: This is the crack that I was hoping for. I am not confident though. Duke could be misleading me but with an alliance of 2 I have nowhere else to go.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 25_

The tribe got back to camp and Jack was furious.

 **Jack's Confession: Blazek knocked me down in a cheap shot when we were out of a combat zone. She is nothing but a whore that needs to be put into her place.**

"Blazek you should get kicked out of the game." Jack said walking up to Blazek

Blazek looked confused "Why?"

"You knocked me off in a no combat zone!" Jack yelled getting into her face. She lightly pushed him back.

"Yeah so?" Blazek replied "I lost reward because of it."

"It was a cheap shot." Jack added "You should not have done that."

"I find it was pretty funny." Blazek chuckled

"To you villains. But not to us heroes." Jack said

 **Blazek's Confession: So Jack came out and tried to pick a fight with me and he says that he considered himself a hero. Haha what is he smoking. Seriously he is the biggest villain out here. At least I can be nice socially. Jack has the social skills of a chainsaw.**

"You consider yourself a hero? HAHA!" Blazek said walking away laughing.

"Get back here I am not done yelling at you!" Jack yelled

 **Gaige's Confession: That was very entertaining to watch. At first I was worried that Jack would change and pretend to be nice to others in the merge but he is still himself a stuck up rich guy with no social skills.**

Gyro and Gaige were sitting by the fire.

"I know we voted against your alliance last time but we had nowhere to run." Gyro explained "This time before we go down we need to take down Jack. If he goes the next 3 days will be peaceful."

"You have a point." Gaige replied

"Just think about it. Me and Hunter are 100% on board in voting out Jack if he does not win immunity." Gyro said

"And If he does?" Gaige asked

"I do not see that happening unless it is a who can be the biggest offender to humanity." Gyro joked

"We will think about it." Gaige said before getting up and leaving.

 **Gyro's Confession: Cracks are forming in the alliance me and Hunter are working at it but cracks take time. We need more time and sacrificing Jack is the perfect opportunity to grab at least a few more days.**

Scout and Glados were walking up the lake.

"So build a test chambers and use humans to test them out." Glados said

"Well I am not one for testing." Scout replied "I run in do my goal of grabbing the flag and get out of there without getting hit."

"I can make a test chamber like that." Glados said thinking "Have a dozen sentries guarding a friendship cube. You need to grab the cube without getting shot."

"No thanks." Scout replied "Not worth it."

"I can reward you with cake." Glados offered

Scout looked interested "Really?"

SOAP walks by.

"The cake is a lie!" SOAP yelled

"That joke is dead!" Glados yelled back annoyed.

"Well if you have not noticed we are on an island. No cake." SOAP explained

 **Glados's Confession: Ever since I offered cake there has been jokes from the test robots about cake. I hear it every day. No more cake please!**

 _Immunity Day 26_

"Welcome to immunity. Here is Duke and Hunter back from reward." Nighteye said as Duke and Hunter looked more relaxed. "Today's challenge will test your physical strength and memory. You first have to dig under a giant log then navigate a balance beam. Then climb over a wall to a board with ten pictures. You have to memorize them and then race back and put the pictures in order. First person to get theirs right wins immunity. Let's get started." Everyone gets into a starting position. "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone starts running to the log and starts to dig. Hunter, Axton, Blazek dig their way under. Glados was going slow.

"Glados is not getting anywhere but Hunter, Axton, and Blazek are through to the next obstacle. Duke seems stuck." Nighteye said

"Why do I have to be this big and awesome?" Duke complained

Scout gets under as Blazek and Hunter navigate the balance beam as Axton falls off.

"Axton having difficulties navigating the beam. Scout is on his way to the beams catching up nicely. Gyro trying to get under but the hole is too small." Nighteye said watching the remaining contestants.

SOAP gets under and sprints to the balance beams as Hunter and Blazek get to the pictures. Gaige gets under the beams as well.

Hunter goes back as Blazek takes her time. Scout gets to the pictures. SOAP gets across and starts looking at the pictures.

"Hunter heading back." Nighteye yelled

Blazek heads back and so does Scout. Axton finally crosses the beams as Duke and Gyro get out from under the logs.

"Blazek and Scout going back." Nighteye said

Hunter gets to his spot and arranges 5 pictures and heads back out. Blazek and Scout gets back as SOAP and Axton head back. Scout puts in 3 pictures and heads out. Blazek puts in all 10.

"DONE!" Blazek said

Nighteye looked surprised "Blazek thinks she has it already…and she does Blazek wins immunity!"

Blazek cheered "YES!"

Nighteye puts the immunity necklace around Blazek "Blazek you are immune from tonight's vote. However the rest of you are vulnerable to be voted out. Head back to camp."

 _The Thresher Tribe Day 26_

The tribe came to camp.

 **Blazek's Confession: I won immunity for the second time. It was pretty easy. If I can remember a dozen targets and sent out hunting them down over a period of months then I can remember 10 pictures for a few minutes. Now to have some fun.**

Blazek is with Hunter and Gyro as they go up to Axton.

"Listen I know that we have our rifts but we are voting for Jack." Hunter explained "I have had it with his antics."

"Good so are we." Axton replied

"Glad that we got that over with." Gyro added "I mean it was a huge mistake and we are paying for it."

"Don't worry Jack is going tonight. I hate him more than anyone else." Axton said

 **Gyro's Confession: We already tried to go against Axton like about 2 to 3 times already. I am not 100% sure with this plan but it's better than staying with Jack anyways.**

"Want me to tell Duke and SOAP?" Blazek asked

Axton nodded in reply.

"Me and Gyro can do it." Hunter said annoying Blazek a little.

Axton: Okay.

Hunter and Gyro left leaving Blazek with Axton.

"So are they going to vote out Jack?" Axton asked

"Yes but you should be concerned with those two getting close with SOAP and Duke." Blazek said trying to create some paranoia.

Axton sighed "I am afraid of that."

 **Axton's Confession: Paranoia is rising here. Duke and SOAP may just be playing for jury votes but on the other hand they would vote me off just for being a threat. I mean I always do well in challenges and being the leader so it would make sense.**

"So if I did vote one of them out who would it be?" Axton asked

"Gyro. He is more comfortable around humans." Blazek suggested "Hunter as nice as he is can be very nervous at times."

Axton nodded "Okay I will run it by Gaige and Scout."

Hunter and Gyro were talking with Duke and SOAP.

"So once Jack is gone this camp will be a lot nicer." Hunter explained the plan.

"Thank God." Duke said

"I had it with him." SOAP added "Time to put him out."

"Thanks for listening." Gyro said as Hunter and Gyro leave as Scout walks up.

"Hey!" Scout yelled trying to catch his breath.

"What's the plan?" SOAP asked assuming Scout knew of another plan.

"Either Gyro or Jack." Scout said

"I prefer Jack." Duke replied crossing his arms.

"Same. Gyro is nice to hang around." SOAP said

"Well Axton and Gaige are deciding so we will update before we leave." Scout said before walking away.

 **Duke's Confession: Who the *beep* tells me what to do? I mean I am all for deciding as a group but Axton and Gaige are calling the shots with Scout as their messenger boy. If I get fed up enough then I might just vote their asses out.**

"So we do not have a voice anymore?" Duke asked a bit upset.

"I guess not." SOAP shrugged

"We are just votes to them. If we wanted we can shake up this vote." Duke suggested

"Let see how tribal council goes and decide." SOAP said

 **SOAP's Confession: I was hoping to have a voice because I rather have Jack then Gyro but Axton and Gaige are the deciders and we are their pawns. I prefer to have a voice then to be sheep for the slaughter once the other alliance is gone.**

Blazek goes up to Jack.

"So I heard that you are voting for Axton?" Blazek said not getting close.

"Yes, his reign of terror has gone on long enough." Jack announced

Blazek just rolled her eyes. "What if I told you that Hunter and Gyro were voting for you."

"Bull*beep*" Jack yelled

"Well you can either vote for Axton and be left out or vote for Gyro and have a chance." Blazek offered

Jack made a shooing gesture "Shoo you fleabag before I skin you and make you into a new jacket."

"Oh, fur jokes and threats. Let me tell you this." Blazek said getting close "I kill people like you only they are not cowards and I know what you look like behind that mask."

 **Jack's Confession: She puts up some great points but I hate her guts. So I am going to vote with my gut. I trust it well enough to make the correct choice.**

Blazek goes up to Glados.

"So we are all set?" Glados asked

"Yes, now to just wait." Blazek replied grinning.

 **Blazek's Confession: Tonight will be interesting. If Jack goes that is a huge annoyance off my back and if Gyro goes it will piss off Hunter and make Duke and SOAP like Axton less. It's a win-win for me.**

 _Tribal Council #9_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here is HW Guy and Ellie voted out of the last tribal council." Ellie had clean clothes on and glared at Jack. "So Duke how was reward?"

"It was great. Food was good and I got to have some bro time with Hunter." Duke replied

"Why not your tribe?" Nighteye asked

"SOAP is cool but I like getting to know others here." Duke responded

"Gyro any concerns on tonight's vote?" Nighteye asked

Gyro nodded "There is always concern but there are greater threats than me out there. I am strong but others are stronger, faster, smarter, and better with strategy at this game than me. I am still trying to concentrate since I still have some withdraw symptoms of drugs that I used in the past." Gyro replied

"How about you Jack?" Nighteye asked

"Well I heard my name being thrown around but heroes always win and not villains so I am expected to stay." Jack said arrogantly. "I mean I already got a few votes and it is always people who are jealous of me."

"Jealous?" Duke asked

"You have the worst social game. You are a goat!" Scout yelled "How can you not see that!"

"No goats go baa. There are three types of players." Jack explained "The goats like most of you morons. Sheep like rest of you morons and wolves like me."

Hunter coughed pointing at his Wolf ears and tail.

"No you are a goat. But with wolf ears and a tail." Jack responded making Hunter roll his eyes.

"Axton what do you think of Jack?" Nighteye asked

"No words can describe how bad he is at this game." Axton replied "In fact I am flabbergassed on how he made it this far. At least Vulpes had a strategy."

"You keep saying that. My strategy trumps yours." Jack said

"SOAP with the numbers dwindling is paranoia rising?" Nighteye asked

"I think so." SOAP said "Just saying hi to someone will get someone suspicious on what your angle is. Kind of gets annoying."

"What about you Duke?" Nighteye asked

"If they have a problem with me hanging out with someone from the other alliance then they can say it to my face." Duke said glaring at a few people. "I am not hanging out with the same 4 guys. I like to branch out and talk."

"Gaige, any final thoughts on the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, someone will be blindsided. I just know it seeing everyone's comments." Gaige replied "I do not think it is me though."

"It is time to vote. Duke you are up first." Nighteye said

Duke goes up and votes. Followed by SOAP. Glados hopes up then votes followed by Jack.

 **Asston**

"Time to get rid of the biggest villain since Vulpes." Jack said

Axton, Gaige, Scout go up and vote. Gyro goes up and writes down Jack's name.

"Sorry but I cannot stand you." Gyro said

Hunter also writes down Jack's name. Blazek finishes up the voting.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

 **Asston**

 **Jack**

 **Jack**

 **Gyro**

Gyro looks surprised.

 **Gyro**

 **Gyro**

 **Gyro**

Eleventh person voted out of survivor…

 **Gyro**

"Great blindside guys." Gyro complimented.

Hunter glares at Blazek.

"Gyro the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Gyro's torch

"Good luck Hunter." Gyro said

Gyro leaves the area.

"It was a blindside and with what it sounds like this game will change. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

 **Gyro's Final Words: Well that was unexpected but I had a great time and met a bunch of great people. Even though I am starving and tired I never felt this good about myself in a long time and I will take from this game back to my life and get myself back on track and do what I love doing. Music.**

Voted for Gyro: Axton, Gaige, Scout, Duke, SOAP, Glados, Blazek

Voted for Jack: Gyro, Hunter

Voted for Axton: Jack.

Next time on Survivor…Hunter confronts Blazek. Duke and Axton get into a confrontation. And a vote that will change the game.

Notes on the booted. I never planned on having Gyro as a huge character. Just a filler character to keep Hunter and Blazek in an alliance. He was a rock band character of mine and the backstory of being a recovering drug user to make the character more likeable.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 10 **Good luck puppy.**

Last time on Survivor in the aftermath of Elli being voted out Hunter and Gyro wanted to flip to take out Jack but Blazek was going between alliances. Duke won reward and took Hunter as Axton was worried about SOAP and Duke hanging out with Gyro and Hunter. Blazek won immunity and the vote was between Gyro and Jack. In the end Gyro was blindsided and was voted out. 9 are left who will be voted out next?

 _The Thresher Tribe Night 26_

The tribe came back to camp with Hunter upset.

 **Hunter's Confession: I lost Gyro. I was hoping to take out Jack but no my ally got voted out. I kind of expected me to be voted out but Gyro was not a threat and to make matters worse Blazek backstabbed me again!**

Hunter pulled Blazek aside. "So tell me why you went ahead and backstabbed your tribe again?" He demanded.

"I found a better alliance." Blazek replied

Hunter crossed his arms "I thought so. You know this is how not to win jury votes."

"You think I want to win?" Blazek snapped "I do but not for the money. I get half a million credits for every ship I help capture. The money means nothing it is just a bonus."

"*beep* you! You know that I will take you out." Hunter said walking off

"Good luck puppy." Blazek taunted

 **Blazek's Confession: So Hunter is pissed beyond belief that I backstabbed him. Oh well. I will backstab him and anyone else I feel that should go. Lucky for him he is not my next target. The next target is easy.**

"I will get you out." Hunter said turning around

"Good luck. I would love a challenge but you are out of allies and running out of time." Blazek said continuing to taunt Hunter

Hunter storms away as Duke and SOAP were sitting by the shelter.

"Did we make the right choice?" Duke asked not really happy with the choice.

SOAP shrugged "I don't know. I liked Gyro."

"This sucks. We should have taken out Jack when we had the chance." Duke said looking over by Jack who is on the other side of camp.

"We will get him out." SOAP grinned "He has nowhere to go now."

 **Duke's Confession: We just had to take out a guy who I respected. And even though Hunter is having a girly hissy fit he was betrayed by Blazek. We can grab him and maybe take out Axton or Jack. I know that Hunter is no longer a threat now that he is alone.**

"So we grab Hunter and maybe target either Jack or Axton." SOAP explained

"We have to deal with Blazek and Glados." Duke replied "They are the main swing votes and might flip flop back on fourth."

"Well let's wait until after immunity to see about who we are voting." SOAP said "Because Blazek is strong and Glados is smart."

"Gotcha." Duke nodded

 **SOAP's Confession: As a soldier who can sit in wait for the enemy to show himself I can sit and wait to see who presents himself as a target. Right now it is between Axton and Jack for obvious reasons. However if we try to take out a target now they might catch word so we need to wait until after immunity and when it is too late for them to counter us.**

 _The Thresher Tribe Day 27_

Scout and Gaige were by the well getting water.

"So have you ever thought about what would happen once it gets down to five of us." Scout asked

"Yeah, I am a genius. I am planning each move out." Gaige boasted

"So who would you choose in the final 3?" Scout asked curiously

Gaige thought about it for a moment. "Me, Glados, and maybe you."

Scout looked surprised "Planning on taking out Axton?"

Gaige nodded "Yeah, he is too much of a threat but I want to take him deep."

 **Gaige's Confession: I know that Axton is going to take credit for our moves and alliances but in truth we work together playing this game but with Alpha Males they get the credit every game. Unlike other who bring the leader I plan on taking Axton out in the final 5.**

"Well maybe Glados would be good because she is basically has no social game." Gaige said

"Or Blazek…" Scout added

Gaige shook his head no "No, she is way too unpredictable."

"I guess that is true." Scout replied

 **Scout's Confession: I feel more at home with my new alliance. Especially with Gaige. I like Axton but with Gaige I have someone who I can trust and plus she is seen more as a coattail rider despite that her an Axton are running the alliance as equals.**

Scout and Gaige go up to Axton.

"So I have no idea who to take out next Tribal Council." Gaige said

"Well we decimated Jack's and Hunter's alliance. That leaves Jack, Hunter, Glados, and Blazek as single members. While we have a strong alliance of 5." Axton explained

"So take out whoever we want?" Gaige said

Scout nodded "Exactly"

Axton walks past after he leaves the group Jack.

"So fearing my power?" Jack asked

"What power?" Axton asked confused "You have no allies. Even Hunter and Gyro voted against you."

"You only backstabbed the backstabbers. You will be next." Jack threatened

Axton chuckled to himself "I doubt it. You've made enemies with anyone not in my alliance."

"That's when the main villain gets over confident and then falls." Jack monologues "I expect you to be gone this Tribal Council."

"I am done talking to you." Axton said walking away.

 **Axton's Confession: Usually Jack annoys me but with my alliance holding a 5-1-1-1-1 advantage I am feeling very good about my chances of winning. Just take out the individuals then Duke and SOAP and soon I will get the million.**

Axton goes over to Gaige.

"Let's take out Jack next." Axton said "He is pissing me off more than usual."

 **Scout's Confession: I always knew that Jack was kind of a jerk but he goes out of his way to insult you and claim that he is the so called hero who will win the million. The only reason he is still here is because of other threats. Like HW Guy, Ellie, or Gyro…not really threats but they would beat him hands down in the finals.**

Duke and SOAP went over to Hunter who was gathering wood.

"Sorry for voting out Gyro." Duke said

"Yeah we really did not have a choice." SOAP added

"I am not pissed at you." Hunter replied "I am pissed at Blazek for betraying me again."

"Well me and SOAP decided not to wait and will try to pull a coup on Axton." Duke explained

Hunter looked interested "Really?"

Duke nodded "Yeah, he is running this game and we will take him down."

"Good, I prefer Blazek but Axton is the biggest threat in this game." Hunter said

 **Duke's Confession: I am glad that Hunter is not angry at me and SOAP so now I can be the leader of the alliance and not Axton. I am doing it for my ego but also Axton could win if he gets to the final 3.**

"Axton first then either Scout, Jack, or Glados." Duke said

"Good idea." SOAP said

"This will work." Hunter replied

 **Hunter's Confession: Last night I stormed off on my own and did not return to camp until this morning. I never had an outburst like that then again I was rarely betrayed. My species prefer not to betray each other while humans do it on a daily basis. It's hard to get use too.**

"So we should make a move on people who we know will not tell a soul." SOAP said

"Jack will but he *beep*s so much out of his mouth that no one will believe it." Duke laughed

"Great." SOAP replied

"Maybe Glados too since she basically a free vote." Hunter suggested

"We should try her after the challenge." SOAP said "Just in case."

 **SOAP's Confession: I know if Axton gets wind of this plan me or Duke could go next but then again this is the best time to try and if we lose this chance Axton will cruise to the end.**

 _Reward Day 28_

"Welcome to reward today's challenge will test your skills with guns. Behind me are various weapons but you will not use them on targets." Nighteye said "You will use them on each other. The guns have paintballs in them and you choose which ever one you. The goal is to be the last player left and if you get hit you are out. The reward is a trip to a fancy dinner best in the galaxy where you get to enjoy a 5 course meal. Go and pick your guns and let's get started."

Everyone picks up a weapon. Jack takes a pistol while Scout takes a shotgun. Duke also takes a shotgun while Axton and SOAP takes a machine gun. Blazek and Hunter takes SMG. Gaige takes a pistol and Glados takes a revolver.

"Okay everyone has 1 minute to find a starting place and let's get started." Nighteye said as a one minute passes.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye announced

Everyone moves out to attack.

Glados wandered the arena as Hunter jumps out and shoots her.

"No fair I was not ready." Glados complained

"Glados is out!" Nighteye said trying not to laugh "After 5 seconds."

"If I brought my robot body it would be different." Glados replied annoyed.

Jack spotted Axton and moved in but Gaige snuck up and hit him.

"You are out!" Gaige boasted

"Damn you brat!" Jack yelled throwing his weapon to the ground.

"Jack is out." Nighteye said

"Thanks Gaige!" Axton complimented before shooting her

"Gaige is out." Nighteye said enjoying the show.

Duke and SOAP are working together as Scout jumps out of cover and hits them both.

"Damn it!" Duke yelled "Come on here and fight like a man and not a *beep*"

SOAP sighed "I should have seen that coming."

Scout ducks away but Blazek was waiting for him and shoots him.

"Always follow the bait." Blazek taunted

"Only Hunter, Axton, and Blazek are left." Nighteye announced

Blazek was ducking behind cover. Hunter spots her and throws a rock distracting her as he shoots her.

"YES!" Hunter cheered giving away his position as Axton comes out and shoots Hunter.

"Axton wins reward! Now Axton you can choose one…" Nighteye said before Axton interrupted him.

"Gaige." Axton interrupted.

"Gaige you will go with Axton to reward and you will go back to camp tonight." Nighteye said

 _Reward Day 28_

Axton and Gaige get to a fancy restaurant as a waiter walks up to take their order.

"What can I get you two this evening?" The Waiter asked

Axton looked over the menu "I will take the 10 once steak with French fries and a beer."

"I will take the salad and soup." Gaige said as the Waiter nodded and walked off.

 **Axton's Confession: After many challenges I finally won one. It just so happened to be a combat one. I have over 5 years of combat experience before becoming a bounty hunter. And so for reward I choose Gaige as an obvious choice.**

"So what should we do with Duke and SOAP?" Axton asked "I know that they are plotting. Now would be the best chance."

"I say we should make a move first." Gaige commented "I know Scout is keeping his ears out just in case."

"Good, because it's either going to be Duke, SOAP, Jack, or Hunter." Axton explained

"I would say Jack but he is no threat while the other three are physical threats." Gaige said

"I am leaning towards SOAP and Duke because they have a bond." Axton said

 **Gaige's Confession: I know that the alliance will falter but the question is when. I don't think right now is the best choice however is Scout says differently then we need to do it.**

"Just don't jump the gun and vote out someone who can retaliate." Gaige warned

 _The Thresher Tribe Day 28_

Glados goes up to Jack.

 **Glados's Confession: To secure a victory I need to bring two goats with me. With Blazek backstabbing everyone I might win against her the other goat would be Jack. As much as I hate to say it. I need him.**

"Okay I know that you hate me and I REALLY hate you but we need to work together to survive to the final 3." Glados explained

Jack laughed "I have my plan in store and it does not involve you."

"What plan?" Glados said "Your allies betrayed you. You have no friends and your name comes up A LOT!"

"It's secret." Jack replied "Now go before I make French fries out of you."

"I rather deal with Wheatly or Chell compared to you." Glados said

 **Jack's Confession: Glados may think she is smart for being an AI but I am the one controlling this tribe. They are all cowering in fear. Soon I will be the last one left and the jury will have no choice but to give me the money.**

"I will give you a hint." Jack said "I will be the only one in final tribal council. The rest of you will be in the jury."

Glados groaned at Jack's stupidity. "Your stupidity astounds me. There is a final 3."

"It's called getting the other two to quit. For an AI you lack any sort of common sense." Jack explained as Glados walks away.

 **Glados's Confession: I guess I need to find a new goat then. But no one else is a goat and I can stand. *sighs* Oh good my sighing program works.**

Hunter and Scout were by the lake.

"So where are you from?" Hunter asked tossing a stone into the water.

"New York." Scout replied "Do you have a New York in your universe?"

"Use to." Hunter replied "Humans now call it fallen New York. It was bombarded during a war."

"Wow, so just to let you know you are safe for another 3 days." Scout assured

"Why?" Hunter asked confused

"There are better targets out there." Scout explained "Like Jack. We did not vote him out because we did not think you were going to vote for him. Plus Blazek told me that you were going for Axton."

"You got to stop believing her." Hunter warned

"Will do." Scout agreed "I was thinking the first chance we get we can take her out."

 **Scout's Confession: I really like Hunter but he is too much of a threat to keep around but I want his vote so if I protect him for 3 days I can almost assure his vote. Besides other than challenges he is not much of a threat.**

"If you take out Blazek you can consider me a free vote to take out everyone else." Hunter told Scout

 **Hunter's Confession: Will I go with Scout at this point? Probably not. I know first chance they get they will take me out but I am looking to further myself into the game. If I can survive 3 more days I can start to expose more cracks in the alliance.**

"Glad to have you on board." Scout said shaking Hunter's hand.

Duke and SOAP were out hunting as Blazek came over.

"So I was just wondering Duke?" Blazek asked "You are always hitting on girls. How come you never hit on me?"

"No offense you are pretty but I don't care for chicks with fur." Duke replied "I don't go that way."

Blazek looked a bit confused "Really? Because I don't discriminate against humans."

"I have nothing against your kind or anything furry. Look at Hunter's race. Although they have ears and a tail if I saw one of his females I would hit that." Duke explained "But you remind me too much of an animal. Only smarter and could tear my insides out."

 **Blazek's Confession: I have heard rumors that Duke would hit on any female so far I have not seen it. And Since Maya went out the only other female that can be considered pretty with the exception of Gaige which Duke would not dare to hit in fear of Axton is me. But now I know.**

"Can you leave we are hunting Skags for dinner." SOAP requested

"Fine." Blazek said walking off.

 **Duke's Confession: Would I hit that? Hell yeah. I don't care if you have fur or not. She has an incredible body but if she knew that I felt that she was hot she would use it to her advantage. Unlike what some people think I came prepared. I got to keep my manliness in check.**

"We have to watch out for her." SOAP said

Duke nodded "Agreed. She is way too dangerous."

 **SOAP's Confession: The thing about Blazek is that she is a flipper and the most dangerous one. She will make you believe that she is on your side then flip and take you out without a second thought. In fact thinking about it The last three votes she was the one who manipulated it.**

"We may need to think about taking her out." SOAP suggested

"Way ahead of you." Duke replied

"She took out HW Guy, Ellie, and Gyro." SOAP explained "If we don't stop her someone in our alliance will be next."

Blazek was nearby listening in.

 **Blazek's Confession: It may seem like an innocent question I asked Duke but I was watching their body language and tone. They are on to me and those two needs to broken up. Nobody messes with an assassin. Especially one that came to play hard.**

 _Immunity Day 29_

"Welcome to immunity!" Nighteye said as the tribe walks in "Today's challenge will involve you guys looking for flags in a haystack. Over there behind me is a haystack that is 50 square yards. Your job is to find 3 flags and bring them back. First person to bring back 3 flags wins immunity. For rules there is no killing or injuring. Other than that you are allowed to steal someone's flag if they have not brought it back. Let's get started." Everyone gets lined up. "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone runs out to the haystack and starts to dig. Jack found a flag.

"HA I got a flag!" Jack yelled before Duke, Axton, and Hunter immediately tackles him and wrestles the flag away as Scout and Gaige found their first flags and run back with it. Axton grabs Jack's flag but Hunter throws him to the ground and grabs the flag and runs back with it with Duke chasing him.

"Don't mind me. I want you win." Duke said "I don't want Axton to think that I am throwing the challenge to you."

"Thanks." Hunter complimented

"Gaige and Scout all have one flag. Blazek found a flag." Nighteye said

Blazek gets a flag and starts to head back while Jack tries to block her.

"Give it up." Jack said "Don't make me wrestle you to the ground."

Blazek kicks him in the groin. "Nice try. I would not want you touching me." Blazek responded as Jack whimpers in pain.

"Ouch that looked like it hurt but I will allow it." Nighteye said grinning

Glados found a flag but Axton stole it and when Axton turned around Hunter tackled him and grabbed the flag and ran back.

"Hunter has 2 flags and Blazek now has 1." Nighteye said Duke and SOAP grab a flag and head back with Duke ramming into Scout. "Duke and SOAP have a flag." Axton grabs a flag and heads back knocking over Jack. "So far Jack, Glados, and Scout have been knocked around this challenge."

Duke grabs another flag but Hunter dives for his legs taking him down. "Here." Duke said handing Hunter the flag.

"Thanks." Hunter replied

"Hunter wins immunity! Safe for this Tribal Council!" Nighteye announced

"Yes!" Hunter cheered

"For the rest of you someone will be voted out. Take the night to figure out who is going. Head back to camp." Nighteye said as the tribe headed back to camp.

 _The Thresher Tribe Day 29_

The tribe returned to camp as they split up.

 **Duke's Confession: I threw the challenge to make sure Hunter is safe. That throws out any chance of Axton planning on voting him out. Now me and SOAP need to get some allies to take out a threat.**

Axton, Duke, SOAP, Scout, and Gaige met up outside of camp.

"Jack is going since Hunter is immune." Axton explained "I am sick of him."

"To be honest I prefer Blazek." Duke said

"Jack is annoying and overstayed his welcome." Axton replied

"Except he has no shot at winning." Duke said "Blazek has been calling the shots."

"I prefer Blazek as well." SOAP added

"Jack tonight and Blazek next time." Axton suggested

"Fine." Duke replied

 **Duke's Confession: Axton has been calling the shots. After I deal with little miss flipper he is next. Maybe it might get his allies to do some scrambling and make a move.**

Duke and SOAP go over to Hunter.

"Axton wants Jack out however we are voting for Blazek." Duke said

"I talked with Jack." Hunter said "Jack wants Axton out…after he insulted my wolf ears."

"Axton is going next. Tonight it's Blazek and if Jack goes then she is next." Duke explained

 **Hunter's Confession: So far we had zero luck in convincing someone to flip. The only two we have not talked to is Blazek and Glados. And I know Blazek is up to something and Glados is unknown on where she stands.**

"I can talk to Glados. Unlike you Duke she could stand me the most." SOAP said

"Do not blame me for making French fries references." Duke replied

SOAP goes up to Glados by the lake.

"Have any idea who you are voting for?" SOAP asked

"No one has come up to me yet. Got an idea?" Glados asked

"Blazek. She is too much of a threat to take further into the game." SOAP said as Glados did not sseem to care.

"Count me in." Glados replied

 **SOAP's Confession: It is a very risky move to pull a move like this. We have 3 votes and possibly a fourth. So I guess we will see what will happen tonight at Tribal Council.**

Glados runs up to Blazek.

"You are being targeted tonight." Glados reported

Blazek rolled her eyes not really surprised "Oh really? Let me guess? Hunter?Z"

"Duke and SOAP as well." Glados added

"Well I guess we will have to surprise them." Blazek said grinning

 **Glados's Confession: What they don't know is that I am allied with Blazek. Wherever she votes I vote. In the finale I can throw her under the bus for pulling the moves.**

Blazek walks up to Axton.

 **Blazek's Confession: No one messes with this Lyran. If Axton was targeted I would be all for him but now either Duke or SOAP will be going home. Thank you Glados for being a loyal pawn.**

"Duke and SOAP are plotting against you." Blazek said

Axton looked confused a bit annoyed "What?"

"SOAP came up to Glados and told her to vote out you." Blazek said "My vote was going to Jack but you are the bigger threat."

"No, then either Duke or SOAP will go tonight." Axton said

"You can choose and I feel like it then I might vote with you." Blazek explained

"Fine. SOAP then. If he goes then Duke might get angry and ruin his game." Axton said still annoyed.

"I like the way you think." Blazek said

 **Axton's Confession: Duke and SOAP think that they can vote me out then they have another thing coming. I am going to break those two up. SOAP is the calmer of the two so he will be going.**

The tribe packed up and headed to tribal council.

 **Glados's Confession: I know that I told Blazek who we are targeting however SOAP is right. Blazek is a huge threat so it might help my game to vote her off. We will see tonight on how I vote.**

 _Tribal Council #10_

"Welcome to Tribal Council. I'll bring in the jury. HW Guy, Ellie, and Gyro voted out of last Tribal Council." Nighteye said as Gyro comes in wearing a Black Shirt and Camouflage pants with his beard combed straight.

"So Hunter how much did you need immunity tonight?" Nighteye asked

"I needed it more than ever." Hunter replied "Without this then I am doomed to be voted out. I am a huge physical threat and will most likely be targeted because I could go on a winning streak to the end."

"Blazek your streak has come to an end. Worried tonight?" Nighteye asked

Blazek shook her head no "A bit but it will not concern me. I will stay tonight. They would be fools to vote for me and not someone else. I have no allies and no plan."

"Bull." Hunter said

"Angry at Gyro going?" Blazek taunted

"Well you did suggest HW Guy going and helped take out Ellie and Gyro." SOAP reminded "So yeah you are a huge threat."

"SOAP being in the British Special Forces do you feel demoralized not winning anything in challenges?" Nighteye asked

"No, because challenges give you comfort or immunity and plus with the massive amount of guys with physical strength I doubt that I will win a challenge but I am always doing well in them." SOAP responded

"Scout any real tension?" Nighteye asked

"A bit but mostly due to Hunter and Blazek bumping heads and Jack being Jack." Scout replied

"I resent that. You cannot handle the truth!" Jack yelled

"What truth you called me a villain who deserves to get voted out." Scout replied "There is no truth to that."

"Jack, what do you think of your chances of winning?" Nighteye asked sighing knowing the answer.

"100%." Jack said confidently "Even though I have not won a challenge the greatest heroes do not need to win the battles to win the war. I half expect everyone to vote for me in the final 3." A few of them laughed. "Laugh now but my game is going perfectly."

"Axton how was reward?" Nighteye asked

"It was great and relaxing. Too bad I came back to a game where a lot of people want me out." Axton said

"It is time to vote. Duke you are up." Nighteye said

Duke walks over and votes.

 **Blazek**

"Too massive of a threat. Sorry." Duke said putting his vote in the urn.

SOAP follows up and votes. Jack then goes up and writes down a name.

 **Asston**

"Goodbye vault hunter." Jack taunted "Nothing personal just getting rid of another villain."

Axton goes up and votes followed by Gaige, Scout, and Glados. Hunter then comes up and writes down Blazek. Finally Blazek comes up and votes.

 **SOAP**

"Stupid name." Blazek said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Asston**

Axton rolls his eyes at Jack.

 **SOAP**

Duke looked surprised.

 **Blazek**

 **Blazek**

 **SOAP**

 **Blazek**

 **SOAP**

3 votes Axton 3 votes SOAP 1 vote Axton.

 **SOAP**

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and 4th member of the jury.

 **S.O.A.P**

"Damn you got me." SOAP said grabbing his torch and looks over to an angry Duke "Do not do anything stupid."

"Got it" Duke replied

"Damn." Hunter said in disbelief.

SOAP goes up with his torch.

"SOAP the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as SOAP's torch gets snuffed as SOAP walks away. "Another Tribal Council and another blindside. You guys are getting good at this. Good for ratings. Head back to camp."

 **SOAP's Final Words: I was hoping to last a lot longer but it seems that Blazek got word of our plan and targeted me. Good job but Glados may have lost my vote for that move.**

Voted for SOAP: Blazek, Axton, Scout, Glados, Gaige

Voted for Blazek: SOAP, Duke, Hunter

Voted for Axton: Jack

Next time on Survivor two tribal councils has Survivors scrambling and the big alliance crumbles with Duke swearing revenge against his former allies however another player has control of the tribe.

Notes on the booted: SOAP was another support character but he was there to keep Duke in check. Not the most interesting character but he has some good moments in the game.

So please read and comment. Just a little spoiler on the next season. Redemption island is coming and then an All-Stars the season after that. Watch for hints.


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 11 **I am a free agent now.**

Last time on Survivor Hunter returned to camp angered at Blazek for backstabbing him while Duke and SOAP tried to swoop down in an attempt to get Hunter in their alliance. Axton won reward and brought Gaige with him where they talked about turning on their alliance. Duke and SOAP were talking about taking out Blazek. Hunter won immunity and when Blazek got wind of being a target she turned the tables on Duke and SOAP by convincing Axton that he was the target and in a 5-3-1 vote SOAP was voted out. 8 are left who will be voted out next?

 _The Thresher Tribe? Night 29_

The tribe came back to camp with Duke angered by what happened earlier.

"Dammit Axton!" Duke yelled shoving his torch into the ground "I was not targeting you!"

"But you were plotting against me." Axton said back.

"I was 100% loyal." Duke replied angrily. "I was targeting Blazek because I knew that she would pull a stunt like this."

"I don't think that happened." Scout said "You knew of SOAP's demise and changed the vote to Blazek to look innocent of your betrayal."

"Scout maybe you should not kiss ass here. Because that is what you have been doing." Duke said

 **Duke's Confession: I am so pissed right now. Granted I wanted Axton gone but not right now with Blazek still here. My number 1 target was Blazek but with Axton betraying me Axton is now my target.**

Duke walked away giving both of them the middle finger.

"He took that better than expected." Axton said

Scout nodded his head "Yeah."

 **Axton's Confession: We were hoping for Duke to explode and do something stupid but all he did was yell at us. No matter he is the next to go. Him or Hunter. Both are equal threats in challenges.**

Gaige walks over.

"Duke has one thing right." Gaige said "Blazek is controlling everyone. She is the puppet master."

Axton shook his head "We stick to the plan. Hunter or Duke next."

Gaige sighed "Okay."

 **Gaige's Confession: I am quite fearful of Blazek. She controls the tribe with only Glados as an ally. To make matters worse she split up the alliance and both sides are targeting each other in a vendetta. I may have to break away from the alliance to vote her off.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 30_

Duke was sitting by the lake throwing stuff into it. Hunter came over.

"Another tribal council and another ally gone for me." Hunter said sighing a bit.

" We need to do something." Duke said trying to be encouraging "You and me are next and if Blazek does not go she will win the game."

"It sucks." Hunter said

 **Hunter's Confession: I keep losing allies in this game and my luck is running out. We need to regroup and rethink our plan that is the only way we can win. There are 8 members and 3 are in an alliance and there are two groups of 2 and I don't trust the other group and then there is Jack…oh god not him. I don't want to ally with him.**

"We may have to ally with Jack." Hunter suggested not liking his own idea. Duke swore in response. "I hate that idea but he is a solid vote against Axton."

"I know. But we need to at least tie it." Duke replied "You are me are good with fire so we have a chance in tie breaker."

"Or we can do rocks. I am prepared for it." Hunter added

Duke nodded "Same. All or nothing."

Gaige comes over.

"You guys need another vote?" Gaige asked not hearing their discussion just a moment ago.

Duke looked surprised "Wait you are flipping?"

"On one condition. Blazek goes next" Gaige explained

Hunter smiled "Welcome aboard."

"Yeah we need all the help we can get." Duke added

 **Gaige's Confession: I am flipping. I overheard their plan and with four votes we can either win or go to rocks. Statistically it would be slim for me going but if it's me then I would accept my fate.**

However someone was spying on them.

 **Blazek's Confession: I love hiding behind rocks or bushes. I can hear a lot of planning and if they think that they will vote out Axton then they have another thing coming. I have the ultimate plan to hurt both alliances. But I will wait after immunity.**

Blazek walks over to Glados.

"I love this game so much." Blazek said sitting down next to Glados

"What happened?" Glados asked

"A genius plan." Blazek said chuckling

"Can I hear it?" Glados asked

Blazek shook her head no "Not yet."

 **Glados's Confession: Blazek is becoming more arrogant with her plans. As much as she helped me in this game I want to beat her. Think of it of the student beating the master.**

 _Immunity Day 31_

"Come on in guys." Nighteye said as the remaining contestants walked in "For today's challenge you will be grabbing onto the side of a pole and your goal is to stay there as long as possible. If you fall off or touch the top then you are out. Last one left wins immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone gets on a pole.

"This challenge has begun." Nighteye said as Glados falls off. "And Glados is out already."

"I hate being in a body of a potato." Glados said walking over to the bench.

"To bad 7 are left." Nighteye said

30 minutes in.

"Okay since we skipped reward I have a treat for anyone who jumps down. I have a cake." Nighteye said showing a big platter of cake.

"The cake is a lie!" Glados yelled as Jack and Gaige jump down.

"And then there were 5." Nighteye said "Axton, Blazek, Hunter, Duke, and Scout are left."

"It's being split. Don't be greedy." Nighteye said sternly

"Screw you furry!" Jack yelled

"Don't make me kick you out of the game." Nighteye threatened pointing to his pistol on his belt.

1 hour in

Scout sneezes and falls off.

"Scout is out." Nighteye said reading a book obviously bored

"Damn lost my concentration." Scout said walking to the bench.

"Only four or left. I have this pizza here. If you jump down you get it." Nighteye said suddenly having a pizza in his hands but no one budges. "Okay I guess this goes to the ones that were eliminated."

1 hour and 20 minutes in.

Axton slips down and falls off.

"Axton is out." Nighteye said stealing a piece of pizza from Jack.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as Axton takes a seat on the bench.

"Only three left. Duke, Hunter, and Blazek. All three trying to stay in." Nighteye said

2 hours in.

Duke falls off.

"Damn those bugs!" Duke yelled

"Duke is out only Blazek and Hunter are left. Who will fall off first?" Nighteye announced.

3 hours in someone falls off.

"Hunter falls off Blazek wins immunity for the third time!" Nighteye announced

"YES!" Blazek cheered

"Blazek you are safe form the vote unfortunately one of 7 of you left will be voted out. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

 **Hunter's Confession: I tried to stay in as much as possible but Blazek was not going to move and I fought with all my heart but it was not enough.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 31_

The tribe got back to camp Hunter approached Jack.

"Listen I know that you hate everyone but we need you to vote for Axton tonight." Hunter said

"About time. Count me in fleabag." Jack said.

 **Jack's Confession: My plan has come in motion. Hunter and Duke pledged their loyalty to me now to vanquish Axton like I've planned so many times.**

"Just remember you need me more than I need you." Jack bragged

Hunter rolled his eyes and walked away "Yeah, yeah."

 **Hunter's Confession: Please Jack if you are going to vote Axton this would be the best time to do so. If he does not vote with us then he is the dumbest player ever.**

Blazek then walks up.

"I would like to make a deal with you." Blazek said

"Make it quick slut." Jack replied as Blazek held back her anger.

"You vote out Hunter then Axton will be next and soon you will be the smartest and strongest player in the game and plus you have me on your side 100%." Blazek offered

 **Blazek's Confession: I really don't care who goes but I want to take out Hunter since he is the one gunning for me the most. So if he goes I am happy if not he will be next anyways.**

Scout, Gaige, and Axton meet before the vote.

"I think Jack should go." Scout said "He is too annoying to keep."

Axton shook his head "It has to be Hunter. He is the biggest threat in the game."

"But he only has Duke." Gaige offered "Jack is a good 100% sure thing to take out. Besides he could be teaming up with Hunter or Blazek."

"I agree with Axton 100%." Scout said

 **Gaige's Confession: I remember when I had Scout in my back pocket but now he is kissing up to Axton. I guess my plan will not be said to him. Sad though I liked Scout.**

Gaige pouted a bit "Fine but Jack is next."

 **Axton's Confession: As much as others want to take out Jack I need him for my end game. I need to bring players that I can beat. Gaige may make some moves but Scout stopped making moves and Jack is too disliked to win.**

Gaige goes off on her own as Glados and Blazek walk up to her.

"It does not matter what you do." Blazek taunted "The vote is going to go my way. Hunter is going."

"We will see. We are prepared for rocks." Gaige replied

Blazek laughed "Keep telling yourself that."

 **Gaige's Confession: I don't care what Blazek says I am not changing my vote. However I may have to flip and pull some moves right now or else I will be known as a coat tail rider.**

 _Tribal Council #11_

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Here is the jury HW Guy, Ellie, Gyro, and SOAP voted out last Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the jury walked in. SOAP is wearing his military uniform and has not shaved yet. "Duke your closest ally was voted out. Angry?"

"I was pissed but I got over it. I let off some steam but today was a new day. I did not win immunity but I will continue to fight." Duke said glaring at Axton.

"Hunter last couple of tribal councils have been rough and now you do not have immunity. Scared?" Nighteye asked

"I am hoping for a tie and I know that I am prepared to draw rocks and I hoping the rest are." Hunter replied

"You have immunity." Hunter commented

"Blazek does it feel weird winning most of the immunity challenges so far?" Nighteye asked

Blazek shook her head no "Not at all. Despite that I act weak in case I get caught I am prepared to fight my way out." Blazek explained "I am just surprised that my only competition is Hunter. Not even Axton or Duke won an immunity challenge yet."

Duke glares at Blazek.

"Axton a little offended at her comments?" Nighteye asked

"Not at all she is strong but overall it's all about the end game." Axton said

"Villains never win." Jack commented

"I am not a villain." Axton replied

"Keep saying that." Jack said

"Jack, it seems that you have the most enemies, you never won a challenge and your social game is horrible. Why do you think you will win?" Nighteye asked knowing the answer

"Because I am the hero. Simple as that." Jack replied as Nighteye sighed

"Gaige how are you voting?" Nighteye asked

"Whichever will propel me farther into the game. Nothing more and nothing less." Gaige replied not exposing how she is voting.

"Before we get to the vote Scout have anything to say?" Nighteye asked

"Nothing much to say." Scout replied "I know who I am voting for and hopefully the vote will go my way."

"Then it is time to vote. Duke you are up first." Nighteye said

Duke goes up and votes followed by Glados. Axton then goes up and votes.

 **Hunter**

"Nice guy but wrong alliance. Good luck." Axton said stuffing his vote into the urn.

Gaige goes up and votes but takes her time then writes down a name. Jack comes up and quickly writes down a name followed by Scout. Hunter then goes up and writes down Axton.

"I have to take you out before you get further into the game." Hunter explained

Blazek comes up and writes down a name.

"I will read the votes…first vote…" Nighteye said opening the urn

 **Axton**

 **Hunter**

 **Axton**

 **Hunter**

 **Hunter**

 **Hunter**

Hunter sighs.

Thirteenth person voted out and fifth member of the jury.

 **Hunter**

"Well I tried." Hunter said grabbing his torch.

"Hunter the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Hunter's torch gets snuffed as Hunter walks away. "This time the person voted out expected it but I have a feeling that blindsides will continue. Head back to camp."

 **Hunter's Final Words: Well Gaige and Jack did not vote with us but I expected it. I came in and fought well and I made the jury which is much farther than I expected.**

Voted for Hunter: Blazek, Axton, Glados, Scout, Jack, Gaige

Voted for Axton: Hunter, Duke

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day32_

It was morning and Duke was out by the lake by himself.

 **Duke's Confession: I lost another ally. Gyro, SOAP, and Hunter. I refuse to go down. These losers will regret leaving me as the last one standing. I worked better alone and they will know it.**

Duke sat there all morning upset at losing another ally Glados was watching in the distance.

"Hmm this interesting." Glados said to herself "Maybe I can turn this game into my favor."

 **Glados's Confession: Blazek has been calling the shots in this alliance and using me as a pawn. I figure that I should have more say in this two person alliance.**

Glados walks up to Duke.

"What do you want French Fry?" Duke said

"A deal…Axton wants you out next however I want Axton gone." Glados explained

Duke rolled his eyes "And Blazek? I know that you two are together seeing how every vote you get together."

"Let me take care of her." Glados replied

 **Duke's Confession: Do I believe Glados? Hell no. She is a snake and a liar and is waiting to take me out but I have to believe her in order to survive. However if I get a better deal I am going with it. I am a free agent now.**

Axton, Gaige, and Scout were talking by the fire.

"We are getting closer and closer to the final 3." Axton said confidently

"I know. I am so excited." Gaige replied just as excited

"I never expected myself to get this far." Scout added "Especially with what happened with me."

 **Scout's Confession: After HW Guy was voted out I expected my game to be over. But no I got into a new alliance and we are set for the final 3. I know I have HW Guy but I need to lay any blame on Gaige and Axton in order to win.**

"So either Duke or Jack next." Axton suggested

"Let us get Jack out." Gaige said "He overstayed his welcome."

Scout shook his head "I prefer Duke. I mean the guy is a challenge threat."

 **Axton's Confession: From what I am seeing I am the swing vote in this three person alliance. This is great! We can get rid of Duke or Jack next then vise versa then vote out Blazek and Glados before the final 3. Perfect way to win.**

Jack was sitting alone in the shelter relaxing.

 **Jack's Confession: I got Hunter out last night due to my genius plan that involved Glados and Blazek. Nothing can stop me now. Next person to go is Axton and then Duke. Another million dollars for me. I am trying to think what to spend it on…I am thinking on a gold dog…or a dog covered in gold. That would be neat.**

 _Immunity Day 33_

"Come on in guys. Today's challenge will test your knowledge of previously voted out contestants." Nighteye said "I will ask a question about each contestant and if you get it right you get a point. Survivor with the most points wins immunity. Let's get started. First question…who is Guybrushes's girlfriend\wife? Write down your answers."

Duke: Elaine.

Glados: E-Lane

Axton: Jenny?

Jack: Who is Guybrush?

Gaige: Sandra?

Scout: Diane?

Blazek: Elaine.

"Correct answer is Elaine. Duke, Glados, and Blazek get a point. I don't care about spelling. Next question…what did Darwin nickname his Mech?" Nighteye asked

Duke: Kickass?

Glados: Glados.

Axton: Honey.

Jack: Butt Diamond

Gaige: Jade.

Scout: Regal?

Blazek: No name.

"The answer is No name. Blazek has 2 points." Nighteye said

"He told me that he never gives his Mechs names because it is less emotional if they get destroyed." Blazek explained "Which probably happens often."

"Next question what is Maya's special ability?" Nighteye asked

Duke: Phase lock

Glados: Robot control

Axton: Phase lock

Jack: Cook me dinner

Gaige: Phase lock

Scout: Phase Lock

Blazek: Phase lock

"The answer is Phase Lock. Duke, Axton, Gaige, Scout, and Blazek get a point." Nighteye said "Next question…how long was the War in which Battlehammer is involved in?"

Duke: 4000 years

Glados: 4000 human years

Axton: 3000 years

Jack: Too long

Gaige: 4000 years

Scout: 250 years

Blazek: 4000 years.

"4000 years or around there is the answer. Duke, Glados, Gaige, and Blazek got it correct." Nighteye said

"Hunter told me." Duke explained

"Next question what country is Medic from?" Nighteye asked

Duke: Germany

Glados: Some place in Europe

Axton: Earth

Jack: Some stupid place

Gaige: Earth

Scout: Germany

Blazek: Denmark

"Answer is Germany. Duke and Scout gets a point." Nighteye said "Next question…what is Spy's favorite weapon?"

Duke: Pistol

Glados: Portal gun

Axton: Tranquilizer

Jack: Other guys

Gaige: crowbar

Scout: Knife

Blazek: Machete

"Correct answer is knife. Only Scout gets it right. So far Duke and Blazek are tied with 4 points each. Next question…what is Shepard's rank?" Nighteye asked

Duke: Commander

Glados: Commander

Axton: Commander

Jack: Private

Gaige: Major

Scout: Commander

Blazek: Captain

"Duke, Glados, and Axton gets a point. Next question…Pyro's favorite weapon?" Nighteye asked

Duke: Flamethrower

Glados: Flamethrower

Axton: Flamethrower

Jack: Flare gun

Gaige: Flamethrower

Scout: Flamethrower

Blazek: Flamethrower

"Everyone but Jack gets it right." Nighteye said as people laugh at Jack.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled

"Next question…what is HW Guy's favorite food?" Nighteye asked

Duke: Sandwhich

Glados: Cake?

Axton: Sandwhich

Jack: *beep*

Gaige: Sandwhich

Scout: Sandwhich

Blazek: Sandwhich

"Everyone but Glados and no surprise Jack are correct. Next question…where does Ellie currently lives?" Nighteye asked

Duke: A house?

Glados: Food court?

Axton: The Dust

Jack: Nowhere important

Gaige: The Dust

Scout: A desert

Blazek: The Dust?

"The correct answer is the Dust, Axton, Gaige, and Blazek are correct." Nighteye said "Blazek and Duke are tied. Next question is…"

Axton raised his hand to interrupt "Um isn't Jack supposed to be eliminated already since there is no chance for him to win?"

Nighteye grinned "I like to see him fail. Next question is what is position does Gyro play in his band?"

Duke: Guitar

Glados: Bass

Axton: Bass

Jack: Backup dancer

Gaige: Guitar

Scout: Bass

Blazek: Guitar

"Duke, Gaige, Blazek gets a point." Nighteye said " Next question…umm never mind due to SOAP wanting to keep his life secret due to his job. Last question…how many members of Hunter's race are living? And only Blazek and Duke can answer since they are tied with 8 each."

Duke: 3 million

Blazek: 2 million

"The correct answer is 3 million. Duke wins immunity! And for you audience here is the final scores." Nighteye said

Duke: 9

Glados: 4

Axton: 5

Jack: 0 - Feel free to laugh

Gaige: 6

Scout: 5

Blazek: 8

"Duke you are safe from Tribal Council however for the rest of you, one of you will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp." Nighteye said as the tribe headed back to camp.

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day33_

The tribe got back from immunity with Duke in great spirits.

 **Duke's Confession: *beep* yeah. I got this *beep*ing immunity. Finally and now time to do some damage to these losers and I know how.**

Axton gathers Scout, Gaige, and Blazek.

"Tonight since Duke is immune we go for Jack." Axton said "I think he overstayed his welcome."

"Got it." Scout said

"About time." Gaige added"

"I will alert Glados." Blazek said "Should we tell Duke?"

Axton shook his head no "No, he is harmless. He can be a sore loser and vote me."

 **Axton's Confession: Tonight Jack is gone once and for all. Once he is gone Duke, Glados, and Blazek will all go back to back leaving me, Scout, and Gaige as the final 3. I feel that nothing can ruin this.**

Duke goes up to Jack.

"I hate you and you hate me but we need Axton to go." Duke said

Jack laughed "No crying over your boyfriend Hunter going?"

"If you ever played my games I go for girls and if you don't shut up I will blast your *beep*ing head off." Duke threatened "So will you vote for him or not?"

"Yeah, yeah he is as good as gone." Jack said shooing Duke away

 **Jack's Confession: I was always voting for Axton but I wanted Duke to sweat and beg for me to vote with him. Now with Duke in my back pocket I have this game as good as won.**

Blazek goes up to Glados.

"So we have two choices. Jack or Axton." Blazek explained "So which should go tonight?"

"Jack should have gone a long time ago but Axton is in power." Glados noted

"So which guy will take the fall?" Blazek asked

 **Blazek's Confession: The good thing about Axton and Jack is that they both hilariously think they are in power. They flaunt that as well so tonight will be a huge blindside for one of them. Jack thinks Axton is going and Axton thinks Jack is going. I don't care who I vote for one of their faces is going to be shocked.**

Gaige and Duke meet up before the vote.

"So is Axton going?" Gaige asked

"To be honest I had it with him. He used to be cool but now he is a bit arrogant." Duke explained "I mean I can be arrogant at times but I kept one eye open but if he can give me a good deal I might join him."

 **Gaige's Confession: Last Tribal I had no choice this time it is stay with Axton and possibly sink or join Duke and lose some jury votes. I need to do some calculations I might stay quiet because I need to think on this vote.**

"So if you vote with us now we can take out Jack once and for all and then take out Blazek or Glados and then Axton." Gaige offered

"I will think about it." Duke replied

 **Duke's Confession: The game is set and I am the swing vote. Axton thinks that he has Blazek but I know that she will not pass this opportunity to vote his ass out of here. The vote will most like be tied 3-3 and I can either vote out Jack or go for Axton.**

 _Tribal Council #12_

"Welcome to Tribal Council here is the jury HW Guy, Ellie, Gyro, SOAP, and Hunter voted out of the last Tribal Council." Nighteye said as Hunter comes in wearing a Green T-Shirt and black shorts.

"Duke how much did you need immunity?" Nighteye asked

"I was next and thankfully since I won I am here for another three days." Duke said grinning "Now these losers can eat each other and I can just sit back and relax."

"Blazek last night Hunter was taken out, do you feel vulnerable? Since he was part of your tribe." Nighteye asked

Blazek shook her head no "Not really, Hunter was in a different alliance and to be honest I was never with my tribe. I was on the outside and even here I am on my own."

"Just like me." Glados commented

"Gaige, do you feel like there will be a surprise vote tonight?" Nighteye asked

"As much fun as unpredictability is I like it to stay predictable and easy but in this game nothing is easy." Gaige explained

"Axton who do you want to go home tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Jack 100%." Axton said "They guy has overstayed his welcome 33 days ago."

"Jack?" Nighteye asked

"Axton, I need to take out the main villain." Jack replied

"Maybe you should look in a mirror." Scout commented

"Says the bitch." Jack replied

"It is time to vote…Duke you are up first." Nighteye said

Duke goes up and votes.

 **Axton**

"You should have stayed loyal to your allies." Duke said

Glados then goes up and votes followed by Jack.

 **Asson**

"Ding dong the witch is dead." Jack taunted

Axton then follows up and votes.

 **Jack**

"You need to go now." Axton said

Gaige then goes up and votes then after she was done Scout votes.

 **Jack**

"You are very annoying. Go now!" Scout said angrily.

After Scout leaves Blazek goes up and votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn "First vote…"

 **Axton**

 **Jack**

 **Asson**

 **Jack**

 **Axton**

Fourteenth person voted out survivor….

 **Axton**

"Ouch!" Axton said "Blindsided."

"Yes! You see heroes always win." Jack cheered

Axton got up with his torch.

"Axton the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Axton's torch get snuffed as Axton walks away.

"A powerful player was blindsided tonight and with 6 of you left 3 will not make it. Head back to camp." Nighteye said as the tribe got up to head back to camp.

 **Axton's Final Words: I am surprised that Gaige backstabbed me but it would not have made a difference since I had 4 votes. That's the way the game is played and 7** **th** **is not bad. I just wish I took out Jack earlier.**

Voted for Axton: Jack, Duke, Glados, Gaige, Blazek

Voted for Jack: Axton, Scout

Next time on Survivor…

Family and friends come in to meet the survivors and one family member brings bad news. Scout feels on the outs again and tries to get back in.

Notes on booted…

Hunter was my OC who was a hero and part Wolf but unfortunately while a decent player he just was not right for the game.

Axton was a great mix between good and evil. At first I had him as the good guy then when it gets to the merge I had him turn arrogant and more of the antagonist. He came out perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 12 **I know you don't talk but write something.**

Last time on Survivor Hunter confronted Blazek and got into an argument. Blazekkk won immunity and despite try to sway votes Hunter was eliminated. Now being alone Duke declared himself a free agent but knew that he was next. However he won immunity and plotted to take out Axton while Axton wanted Jack out. However in a 5-2 vote Axton was taken out. 6 are left who will be voted out next?

 _The Thresher Tribe? Night 33_

The tribe came back to camp with Scout and Gaige not feeling secure.

"This sucks." Scout said "I mean we lost Axton."

"Sorry I know that he was going to be voted out." Gaige explained "So I went with it."

"I am not blaming you. I guess we are screwed." Scout said sighing

"Not exactly." Gaige said

 **Scout's Confession: With Axton I had a secure alliance and a path to the final 3 but now I fight all over again and I am pretty tired. This game took me out physically and mentally.**

"In the past few days I have been working with Duke and we need to strike Blazek and Glados." Gaige explained "Both have been working together. Only problem is either will be good in a tie breaker. Both are smart. However Glados would be easy to be in a fire making but Blazek is much more of a threat."

"True." Scout agreed

"We have 3 days to convince him." Gaige said

"Good luck the guy will not listen to me." Scout replied

 **Gaige's Confession: So me and Scout maybe next however I planned ahead and hopefully Duke will go with us but it will still be a tie. I am going work my magic on him and get him on my side…and no I am not going to flirt with him. I will us my brain.**

Duke was sitting by the lake happy about the blindside.

"There we go. I avenged you all." Duke said laughing

 **Duke's Confession: I lost so many friends and allies in the past few days I am glad to get some revenge however my job is not done. I still have Jack and Blazek to take care of. Both need to go Blazek for being responsible for every elimination and Jack because if he does not go soon I will kill him.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 34_

Blazek and Glados were walking to the well to get water.

"I love how the game is going in our favor." Blazek bragged

"I figure that we can easily make the final 3." Glados commented

"Yes, we need to choose who to bring with us." Blazek said thinking

"Not Gaige or Scout they are too likeable." Glados said "Duke also has some allies in the jury as well."

"Maybe Jack." Blazek suggested

 **Blazek's Confession: When we started out the merge I backstabbed my alliance and had a hand in every elimination and now with the final 6 I have more power however I know that I am still in danger. With every elimination I am more in danger. So my next two eliminations are important.**

"We take out Duke next and if he wins immunity then Gaige." Blazek said "Scout is the weakest of the three in challenges so he should be easy to beat in the final immunity."

"Got it." Glados said

 **Glados's Confession: Blazek thinks she's smart by bringing me in the final 3 but I don't want her in. She would have the best chance of winning. I want people in that I have good chance against. Ones that I would have the highest probability to beat. With Blazek I have a 13.3% chance of winning without her and replacing her with Scout I have a 26.4% chance of winning.**

Gaige goes up to Duke.

"So who are we going to vote next?" Gaige asked

Duke shrugged "Don't care. I am a free agent and if you give me a good deal I will go with you."

"I am thinking Blazek." Gaige suggested

"I know Blazek is thinking you just because you are the smartest person left." Duke lied knowing that he might be next.

Gaige sighed "I was afraid of that."

"Both of you are threats but right now don't talk to me about the vote." Duke said "I want to wait until after immunity."

 **Duke's Confession: I know it might be selfish and mean but I know to keep them paranoid. It will break down them mentally. Usually I go in with guns blazing but not this time. I need to defeat them morally.**

"So well maybe we can talk." Gaige said changing the subject.

"Fine, what is up with your robotic arm?" Duke asked

"Well I competed in a science fair awhile back while making Deathtrap I got a cut on my arm." Gaige explained "Rather than go through the effort of bandaging it up I cut it off and made a robotic arm so I can integrate more effectively with Deathtrap."

"Seems a little drastic." Duke replied

Gaige shrugged "Some people thought it was. And after all that and I did not even won."

"*Beep* the judges. I once went to a Duke Nukem look alike contest and placed fifth." Duke explained "I eventually won after threatening them with a shotgun. I said an awesome one liner too. I can't remember it though."

 **Gaige's Confession: I know Duke is trying to resist my strategy however the social game will make it harder to vote me out. He can be emotional at times and emotional players are less likely to vote out people they respect so of course I need to act friendly to him. Not very hard since not many here socialize or are good at it.**

Jack was laying the shelter.

 **Jack's Confession: Getting rid of the main villain was sweet. I mean he was a jerk always targeting me for no reason other than I would win. Well 14 down 5 more to go. I have this game in the bag.**

 _Reward Day 35_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Today's a special event. We have your family and friends coming here. Duke we have a fellow soldier who is properly named Solider #4."

"What no chicks?" Duke asked

"Sorry. A solider from a previous squad that tried to help you." Nighteye said as a Solider in swat gear walks in.

"Hey! Duke! Remember me? I was the solider that cowered in the corner." The solider said

"*beep* my life." Duke swore.

"Glados you have Chell." Nighteye said as a woman in an orange jumpsuit comes out.

"Why did you bring this psycho?" Glados asked as Chell just stood there silent.

"Gaige we have Maya who is coming back to help you. We tried your family but they could not make it…for some legal reasons." Nighteye explained as Maya came in.

"Congrats Gaige!" Maya said

"Awesome!" Gaige and Maya high five each other.

"Jack here is your daughter Angel." Nighteye said as a woman wearing black clothes and blue tattoos comes out.

"*sighs* Hi dad." Angel said not happy

"Hi pumpkin. How is my grandmother?" Jack asked looking to be kind for once.

"She's dead." Angel said rolling her eyes

Jack looked saddened "No…no! Why!? What happened?"

"You hired bandits to kill her and then you hired vault hunters to kill the bandits to save money." Angel explained

Jack laughed "I know. I was faking my tears."

"That is heartless." Duke commented

"Scout you have your fellow teammate Engineer." Nighteye said as a man dressed in overalls and a red shirt wearing a construction helmet comes out.

"Scout great job on making it this far." Engineer said

"Yo! How you been?" Scout said

"Great." Engineer replied

"And finally Blazek here is your Captain Adrian." Nighteye said as a man dressed in a red mirror universe uniform comes out.

"Great out of all the stinking aliens you had to be here." Adrian said unhappily

Blazek laughed "You are just jealous because I outsmarted most of the humans."

"But you have not won yet." Adrian replied

"If you played with some of these players you would quit before the merge or end up dead." Blazek taunted

"Okay, today's challenge your family will be guessing on what happened in the game already." Nighteye explained "Past the merge because Maya knows everything pre jury. I will ask a question and whoever gets it wrong will lose a point. On the platform above a Skag pool is a platform. Get 3 questions wrong and the survivor will be dropped into the Skag. Each question will have two possible choices. Winner gets to choose which two contestants other than their own will join the survivors in camp. Let's get started."

Everyone gets on a platform.

"First question…who was voted off first…HW Guy or Ellie?" Nighteye explained "Write down your answers and show them to me."

Random Solider: Ellie?

Chell: Blank

Maya: HW Guy

Angel: HW Guy

Engineer: Ellie

Adrian: Which ever one is an alien.

"The answer is HW Guy. Maya and Angel gets it right. Everyone else gets a strike. Two more and they go into the slag." Nighteye said

"Adrian both were humans." Blazek said laughing

"Chell I know you don't talk but write something." Glados complained

"Question 2 who was Gyro's main ally? Hunter or SOAP?" Nighteye asked

Random Solider: SOAP?

Chell: Still blank.

"Don't write still blank!" Glados yelled

Maya: Hunter

Angel: Hunter

Engineer: Hunter

Adrian: SOAP

"Answer is Hunter. Duke, Glados, and Blazek one more and you are going in. Next question which country is SOAP from England or France?" Nighteye asked

Random Solider: USA!

Chell: Dot dot dot

"I think you are doing that on purpose." Glados said annoyed

Maya: England

Angel: France

Engineer: England

Adrian: France.

"England is the answer." Nighteye said as Duke, Glados, and Blazek fall into the Skag.

"HA!" Adrian laughed before Blazek slung some slag at Adrian hitting him in the face.

"Idiot." Duke said to his solider.

"Engineer and Angel has one wrong answer and Maya is perfect." Nighteye said

"No fair she played in the pre merge." Jack complained

"Oh shush. Next question…how many days did Hunter last? 31 or 29?" Nighteye asked

Maya: 29

Angel: 29

Engineer: 29

"You are all wrong." Nighteye said "31 is the answer. Jack and Scout have one life left. Next question how many days did Axton last? 33 or 26?"

Maya: 33

Angel: 26

Engineer: 26.

"Gaige wins reward! It was 33." Nighteye announced

Jack falls into the Slag so does Scout.

"I threw it." Angel said

"Gaige which family members do you want back at camp?" Nighteye asked

"Engineer and Adrian." Gaige said

"Damn it." Blazek said

"Thank god." Angel said

"Chell, Random Solider, and Angel head back to the boat. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said as everyone heads back to camp

 _The Thresher tribe? Day 35_

The tribe got back to camp as Engineer, Scout, Gaige, and Maya were by the lake.

"Not a bad place." Engineer said looking around "A little undefended…I can fix that." Engineer starts to build a sentry gun.

"Is he okay?" Gaige asked

"Yeah, he does this a lot." Scout replied

 **Scout's Confession: I made good friends with Engineer on my team. If I am running from a bunch of guys I always know that he has a sentry built to take them out for me.**

"So what happened to Axton?" Maya asked

Gaige sighed "He left last round. We got betrayed by Blazek."

"Yeah I feel that she is always up to something." Maya said looking in Blazek's direction.

"I am trying to take her out but Duke might not be willing to go and if he goes with us we still have Jack." Gaige explained

"Why worry about that guy in the mask." Engineer said "Go for the ally."

"Glados? But she is loyal." Gaige replied confused

"I am not as good with AI as you but a smart AI will do whatever it takes to increase the chances of them winning." Engineer explained "Trust me I fought robots before."

"But will she go for it?" Scout asked

"I ain't part of this game but it is your best chance." Enginner said

 **Engineer's Confession: I actually applied for this show but I was the last one eliminated and HW Guy took the last slot. I am hoping that someone from Team Fortress takes it all the way.**

"So how did you two meet?" Maya asked

"Capture the flag." Scout replied

 **Maya's Confession: I am glad that Gaige is still in it but I am hoping that Jack goes soon however it would be her best interest to keep him. I doubt anyone likes him.**

Adrian and Blazek were by the shelter with Glados and Jack.

"*beep* this. I am here with Lyran girl, a potato." Adrian complained "At least there is another human here?"

Jack laughed "From what she told me she kept you alive because you suck at being a Captain."

"No! She could never kill me." Adrian yelled

 **Blazek's Confession: No, because your lust for killing aliens can benefit me. I already had him execute 3 Vulcans already.**

"Well you don't look like much of a Captain." Jack commented

"Well you don't look like much of a man." Adrian countered "And why the mask? You hiding something?"

"Hey this mask is mine." Jack said covering his mask

"He tried to make fire and it kind of backfired." Blazek laughed "Which is why he needed the mask."

"Liar!" Jack yelled as Adrian laughed at Jack

"Well you all can keep arguing but I am going to take a bath. I need to get this Slag off me." Blazek said

 **Adrian's Confession: Blazek is a little bitch. She always thinks that she is so smart. She has yet to kill me like the other Captains yet. She has not attempted.**

Blazek walks away.

"If you know she is trying to kill Captain why not report her?" Jack asked

"Her? She's harmless." Adrian said "Besides if you get killed by an alien it's your own fault. Survival of the smartest."

"Right." Jack said rolling his eyes

 **Glados's Confession: The more I watch these organic creatures the more that I am confused on how they have not wiped each other out of existence yet. I mean the two powerful men are a bunch of idiots.**

"Now get out you two you are making this place less cool." Jack said shooing both Glados and Adrian away

Duke was watching in the distance.

 **Duke's Confession: Talking to the new people might seem fun but I cannot stand Adrian already. I want to shoot him in the head and even though Maya is hot and I would tap that I am trying to win. It would ruin my game and Engineer is not my type of person who I would get along with.**

 _Immunity Day 36_

"Welcome to immunity. Before me are six beams." Nighteye said "Your job is to navigate the beams which can crisscross each other at various points and your goal is simply get to the other side. You can use any beam and take each cross however at various points you can hit a button and wall will come up blocking anyone from crossing. If you fall into the water you go back to beginning. First one across wins immunity. Guaranteed final 5. Let's get started."

The six get ready.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye announced as all six start across with Jack slipping early. "Jack already have to go back. Blazek taking a lead."

Blazek crosses and hits button blocking Duke.

"*beep*" Duke swore

Gaige is taking her time looking over for the best route. Duke finds another route and crosses path with Jack and shoves him in.

"That is legal." Nighteye said

"That was for killing your Grandma and trying to pull a Jon Fairplay!" Duke said

"Screw you! It was a great plan." Jack yelled

"Glados is going slow but still in it. Scout is running but is still behind Blazek." Nighteye said as Scout hits a button blocking Gaige.

"I need a new plan." Gaige said looking for a new plan.

"It's complicated maze. Anyone is still in it." Nighteye said as Duke catches up with Blazek and hits a button blocking her from her route. "Blazek is blocked. She has to find another route. Duke and Scout are close!" Scout is nearing the end but slips and falls in.

"No!" Scout yelled

"Duke is close." Nighteye said as Duke hits another button blocking both Gaige and Blazek. "Both Blazek and Gaige are blocked they have to find another route." However it was too late as Duke gets to the end. "Duke wins immunity for the second straight time!"

"YES!" Duke cheered as no one really cheered for him since he was supposed to be the target.

"Duke you are guaranteed a final 5 for the rest of you one of you will be going home. See you tonight." Nighteye said

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 36_

The tribe got back to camp with Duke pleased with himself.

 **Duke's Confession: I won immunity for the second time. Damn I'm good but more importantly I kept it out of the hands of Blazek now to figure out which side I should go to.**

Scout and Gaige were discussing their plans.

"So I think we should vote out Blazek." Scout suggested

Gaige nodded "Totally. This might be our last chance."

 **Scout's Confession: Today either Gaige or Blazek will go. I lost Axton and I don't want to lose Gaige. If she goes well then I would be next.**

Duke walks over.

"So what is the plan?" Duke asked

"Blazek is going." Gaige replied

Duke nodded "Why?"

"Dude she took out everyone in the merge." Scout pleaded "She is the most dangerous player here."

"I will think about it." Duke replied

 **Gaige's Confession: I know that Duke is hesitant on voting with us because my alliance betrayed him. He has every right to do this but it worries me. I don't want to go down already. I am so close to the end.**

"Between the two of us Blazek has made more moves and once I am gone she will turn her attention to you. She has Glados and Jack on her side." Gaige explained

"I will see what she has to say." Duke said grinning as he walked off

 **Duke's Confession: I want them to panic and sweat lakes. The best way to defeat your opponents is to destroy their moral and if I can do that I will increase my chances of winning.**

Duke goes up to Blazek.

"So since I am the swing vote who are we targeting?" Duke asked sitting down next to her and shoving Glados out of the way.

"Gaige, she is the next smartest person on the tribe and a jury threat." Blazek explained

"Convince me more." Duke demanded

 **Blazek's Confession: So yeah Duke thinks he can come in and tell me that he is the swing vote. I guess my days of staying the background has come to an end. Well no matter I have Glados and Jack on my side.**

"Because Gaige is a jury threat and has Scout." Blazek explained "She will win any mental challenges trust me. She is a bigger threat than me."

"I will think about it." Duke said

"Who are you voting for?" Blazek said

Duke shook his head "Not telling."

Blazek pouts as Duke walks away. Jack comes over.

"So we are voting for that Gaige person?" Jack asked

"Duh." Blazek said

Before the vote Gaige goes over to Glados.

 **Gaige's Confession: With Duke being uncertain who he will vote with I will try my luck with Glados and then prepare for a tie breaker. If I survive this vote I will be so grateful.**

"So I was thinking about voting out Blazek. You know that if you face her in the final 3 she will destroy you. While with anyone else you stand a chance." Gaige explained

"I am thinking about my options and to keep you in suspense I will not tell you who I am voting for until the votes are revealed." Glados said with no emotion.

Gaige did not look happy

 **Glados's Confession: Between the two targets tonight both are equal threats. Blazek and Gaige are smart, strong, and can win jury votes. However Blazek played a more aggressive game and may turn off the jury while Gaige played in the shadows of Axton so I will calculate my chances of winning and vote accordingly.**

 _Tribal Council #13_

"Welcome to tribal council. I will bring out the jury. HW Guy, Ellie, Gyro, SOAP, Hunter, and Axton voted out of the last Tribal Council." Nighteye said as Axton cleaned up and wore is usual outfit. So Duke second time you won immunity, do you feel confident going through?"

Duke smirked "Hell yeah, I kicked as twice plus I did well in the rewards and after tonight I will get rid of a threat which will make it winning much easier."

"Gaige, you won reward how was your friend and family?" Nighteye asked

Gaige perked up "Pretty cool seeing Maya again. I was hoping for Lilith or Brick but I can understand why they did not show up."

"The next in line was Krieg and I don't think you wanted him here. So Jack what was that about your Grandmother getting murdered by you?" Nighteye asked

"Hey that is between me and my problems." Jack replied feeling offended

"That was not smart. Killing your own grandmother." Blazek said disapproving. "I love my grandmother."

"Shut up flea bag." Jack snapped

"Did she abuse you when you were a child? Is that it?" Blazek joked

"Shush, you are lucky that I am on your side." Jack said

"Dude, the only reason why you are here is because you are so far from being a threat that any of us would consider voting for Russell if you were against him." Scout said "Heck even against some of the worst people in the past could beat you."

"I will win you coward." Jack said flipping Scout off

"You are pathetic but I guess your grandmother knew that." Scout said "She had the guts to tell you and you killed her!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Jack shouted

"Say what? Is that why you are angry because inside you are nothing but a frightened child crying on the inside your delusional mind." Scout taunted

"Can we get to the vote?" Jack asked obviously flustered

Nighteye shook his head "No. Blazek how was your friend?"

"I don't consider him a friend. Just that he is someone who will not blow my cover or take me seriously." Blazek replied "Besides he is an idiot."

"And yours Scout?" Nighteye asked

"Pretty cool seeing Engineer again. He is totally one of my favorite guys to see. While I am all offense he is all defense." Scout replied happily.

"It is time to vote, Duke you are up first." Nighteye said

Duke goes up and votes followed by Glados then Jack and then Gaige.

 **Blazek**

"You are too much of a threat but you have played an impressive game." Gaige said

After Gaige leaves Scout goes up and votes followed by Blazek.

 **Gaige**

"Not much to say but you have allies and are one of the most intelligent people on the tribe. Good luck." Blazek said

"I will count the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn "First vote…"

 **Gaige**

 **Gayge**

 **Blazek**

 **Blazek**

 **Blahzek**

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor…

 **Blazek**

Blazek looked in shock.

"Not sure who backstabbed me but good job unless you are Jack." Blazek said grabbing her things.

"I voted with you, you dumb flea bag." Jack said sounding insulted

"Well I can say that only three of you will be getting a vote from me." Blazek replied getting up and takes her torch up to Nighteye who snuffs it out.

"Blazek the tribe has spoken." Night said as Blazek walks away. "Another night and another blindside as another huge threat is taken out. We have three days left and two tribal councils. I will see you all tomorrow."

 **Blazek's Final Words: Tonight did come down as a shock. Not being voted out but with Glados betraying me. I am a bit bitter towards her but good job getting rid of me. Gaige, Scout, and Duke. I will be looking your three games closely.**

Next time on Survivor…with three days left and one episode it is down to 5 survivors…

Duke the strong egotistical wild card

Glados the potato

Gaige the smart girl

Jack the delusional

Scout the quick one

One of them will win the finale. Stay tuned.

Voted for Blazek: Gaige, Scout, Duke, Glados

Voted for Gaige: Blazek, Jack

Notes on booted: Whoops last episode I forgot to explain Hunter's character. His character really was not from Unreal Tournament 2004 he was actually and OC but luckily I could attach him to a few games. He is actually one of my favorites to write for. I gave his species a background and you got to know some stuff about him as well.

Blazek, she is actually not a Lyran but another species I created for the Star Trek universe but since I already had to introduce Hunter's species and with Blazek being a villain I found it easier to change her species to a Lyran since the two species were close enough. I enjoyed her character and how she masterminded a good chunk of the eliminations and stayed under the radar until near the end.


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Pandora Finale

36 days ago 20 survivors arrived on Pandora to compete for a million dollars. The fours tribes started off as Borderlands, Team Fortress, Bubblegum, and OC tribe. As a unique twist allowed two tribes to go to tribal council where one person has to be voted out. When the merge hits tensions from the previous tribal councils followed. At first non threats like HW Guy and Ellie were voted out. Then Gyro was voted out with Blazek backstabbing her tribe. After that Duke's allies of SOAP and Hunter were voted out. With Duke winning twice he made sure that Axton and Blazek were voted out. Now five remain. Duke from Duke Nukem, Glados from Portal and Portal 2, Gaige from Borderlands 2, Jack from Borderlands 2, and Scout from Team Fortress. One of these contestants will win the million dollars.

 _The Thresher Tribe? Night 36_

The tribe came back to camp with Jack upset.

"Real smoother you French fry." Jack insulted "You voted out your ally!"

"I wanted her out." Glados said unemotionally "My chances is better with her gone."

"Moron now the three idiots on the other alliance will pick us off." Jack noted

 **Jack's Confession: Glados just doomed her alliance and me. Just as I am about to claim victory she swoops in and votes out Blazek. I hated that fleabag slut but she was my ally.**

"You doomed us you know!" Jack shouted

Glados shrugged "I will take my chances."

 **Glados's Confession: No amount of words would describe how bad Jack is playing this game. I made a move and I do not regret it. I did not want to be seen as a coattail riders at all and making moves will give me respect from the jury. Or at least that's what I think human's respect.**

Gaige, Scout, and Duke were by the shelter.

"Great job. We got rid of Blazek." Gaige cheered

Duke crossed him arms "You're welcome."

"Why Blazek and not Gaige?" Scout asked confused on Duke's vote.

"Blazek destroyed my alliance so naturally I had to vote her off." Duke replied

 **Duke's Confession: Gaige may think I am with her but in reality she did take part in voting out Gyro and SOAP. In the final 5 there is no alliances. It is just vote out who I think is the bigger threats.**

"Jack or Glados next?" Gaige asked

"Neither are a big threat but Glados since she could win a mental challenge." Duke suggested

 **Gaige's Confession: He is not fooling me I know that Duke is looking to take me out next and frankly I am looking to take him out since we are two big threats.**

"So final 3?" Scout offered

"Yeah, final 3." Duke replied nodding

 **Scout's Confession: I am feeling kind of confident that I am safe with my final 3 alliance. I wonder if Gaige feels the same way.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 37_

Glados walked up to Duke who was fishing.

"Never any fish around here." Duke mumbled

"I would like to talk to you about the vote." Glados said jumping up onto a rock.

Duke nodded not turning around "I am listening."

 **Duke's Confession: I don't care about the vote. I am trying to relax before the challenge. Once I know who is immune I will start making moves. But for now I will sit back and relax.**

"We need Gaige to go next. If she wins then Scout." Glados suggested

"I will think about it." Duke replied trying to shoo Glados away "It all depends who wins immunity."

 **Glados's Confession: To be honest I want Scout, Gaige, or Duke to go. All three are big threats. He is right we need to wait after immunity but I would like to start plotting to keep a target off my back.**

Gaige and Scout were by the shelter.

"I hate to say it but we may need to target Duke." Gaige said

Scout looked over in confusion "Why he helped us."

"As much as I hate it he is a threat." Gaige explained

Scout sighed "Well I guess we can take him out. He is kind of abrasive."

"But social games can help others win and he has friends on the jury." Gaige said

"True but so do we." Scout said

 **Gaige's Confession: Duke saved us but I have no choice but to take him out. He has a good chance of getting Gyro's, SOAP's, and Hunter's vote. I don't want to take that kind of threat to the final 3.**

"What if he's immune." Scout asked concerned

"Well we have to make sure that he loses." Gaige explained "Or else you and me will be in trouble."

 **Scout's Confession: As soon as I get a majority we start backstabbing again. I hate to do this but I have to.**

Jack was at the tree mail and found a message.

"A challenge. Well those losers won't win this." Jack said to himself

 **Jack's Confession: I haven't won anything yet but this challenge I am feeling good about. Time to show them who they are dealing with and maybe come up with an excuse that I was holding back. Final 3 here I come.**

 _Immunity Day 37_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as everyone walks in "Today's challenge will have each of you in a prison well 3 prisons. On the ground are sticks and strings and outside of your cells are keys. Your goal is to get the three keys. First person to unlock their cell doors wins immunity safe until the final 4. Let's get started."

All five get ready.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled All five started to build a pole out of sticks. Gaige gets hers done first and goes for the key and gets it. Duke and Scout follows suit and gets their keys. "Gaige has a slight lead over the others. Glados and Jack are getting nowhere."

"Damn it! Work you damn string!" Jack swore

Gaige starts to lengthen her pole so does Duke and Scout. Scout tries to grab the key but the pole breaks as Gaige and Duke both grab the second key.

"This is neck and neck!" Nighteye yelled

Scout tries for the second key and his pole breaks again. Gaige and Duke continues to build up their third poles. Both attempt and theirs breaks again. Jack manages to get his first key.

"Jack is back in this!" Nighteye announced. Gaige manages to grab the last key but her pole breaks half way to the jail cell. Duke grabs the key and gets it. Gaige uses what remained of her pole to drag the key back. Both runs to the locks on the first cell. "Either one can win this!"

Both unlock the first two locks and then unlocked the third one and ran towards the mat and one of them made it.

"Duke wins immunity again!" Nighteye yelled

"Yeah!" Duke did a fist pump. "I came to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And I am all out of gum."

"Good job." Gaige said

"You are safe from the next tribal council and guaranteed a spot in the final 4. I will see you tonight. Head back to camp." Nighteye said as everyone goes back to camp.

 _The Thresher Tribe Day 37_

Everyone got back to camp. Duke was thrilled.

 **Duke's Confession: Hell yeah! These muscles do not lie. The big guy won immunity for the third time. Now to sit back and relax because I know who I will vote for. Although Gaige seems like a likely target I know Scout is playing under the radar game and Glados is a threat as well. However I would like to see Jack go.**

"I know you all want to talk to me but I know who I am voting for and each of you have an equal chance of getting my vote. Good luck." Duke announced to the tribe before walking off.

Gaige and Scout went to the lake to discuss their plans.

"So I guess we have to throw our votes at someone." Gaige said sighing a bit.

"I think Jack." Scout suggested "Duke would vote for him over Glados if he throws a vote that way."

"Agreed." Gaige nodded

 **Gaige's Confession: I am a bit scared because I know that I will be getting two votes tonight. Glados and Jack want me gone there is no changing that. I just have to make a good case at tribal council on how less of a threat I am.**

"Well good luck." Scout said

 **Scout's Confession: If Gaige goes tonight I have to fight to get into the final 3. Because if she goes it's me next and I don't want to have a target on my back again. I had enough with it in the pre merge.**

Glados and Jack were by the shelter.

"So, French fry I want Gaige to go." Jack said

"Don't tell me what to do but I will vote with you since I want her gone as well." Glados replied rudely.

 **Jack's Confession: First it was Maya. The beautiful siren who fell so easily to my manipulation. Then it was Ellie, a former ally but I never liked the bitch. Then Axton my arch rival. I bet he's still crying. Finally Gaige it is your turn.**

"Good, but remember I am the leader." Jack said

Glados sighed "No, I am not WITH you. I am voting for the same person."

 **Glados's Confession: With Gaige gone my chances of winning increases another 16.4%. Soon I will have a 50-50 chance of winning if my next vote is correct.**

 _Tribal Council #15_

"Welcome to tribal council. I will bring in the jury. HW Guy, Ellie, Gyro, SOAP, Hunter, Axton, and Blazek voted out of the last tribal council." Nighteye said as the jury walks in. Blazek's fur looks cleaner. "So, Duke third straight time you won immunity. How do you feel?"

"I like I could do this every day now." Duke bragged "With the strong ones taken out I think I could win the last one as well."

"I let you win." Jack replied

"You sat there yelling at your pole." Duke said laughing

"It's called acting you steroid abuser." Jack insulted

"Don't question my past." Duke said

"Jack, every time we get to tribal council you harp on your tribe mates. Does it affect your chances of winning?" Nighteye asked

"Hell no, they know that I will win this game." Jack boasted "If you think it will negatively affect me then no. "

"Dude, you are like the worst player here." Scout said

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Says the man who is a puppy dog to Gaige."

"Gaige you were feet away from winning immunity. How did that feel?" Nighteye asked

Gaige sighed "Not good, I know that my name will come up for being a threat."

"Are you?" Nighteye asked

Gaige shook her head no "I don't think so. I've been a follower for most of the game. It changed once Axton was voted out."

"Not true, you plotted with Axton the entire way." Glados said

"Glados how surprised how you got this far." Nighteye noted "You never won a challenge and you don't seem to be with the tribe?"

"Well I am at a disadvantage coming in." Glados said "I was supposed to have a body that could carry my entire program unfortunately it was lost and I had to go into this potato that can barely carry 1% of my program."

"Scout do you feel vulnerable?" Nighteye asked

Scout nodded "Always, if I survive this round then I would be scared the next round unless I win immunity."

"It is time to vote. Duke you are up first." Nighteye said

Duke goes up and votes followed by Scout.

 **Jack**

"I don't respect you and you should not have gotten this far." Scout said

Gaige goes up and votes.

 **Jack**

"I am surprised that you lasted this long." Gaige said

Jack then votes

 **Gayge**

"Go home bitch. You don't deserve this." Jack shouted

Glados gets up and votes.

 **Gaige**

"I have respect for you. That is not something you want with me. Sorry." Glados said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn "First vote…"

 **Gayge**

 **Jack**

 **Gaige**

 **Jack**

Sixteenth person voted out of survivor…

 **Gaige**

Gaige sighs and brings her torch.

"Gaige the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said

Gaige's torch gets snuffed as she leaves.

"Welcome to the final 4. Tomorrow you will attend the Fallen before your last challenge. Good luck." Nighteye said as the tribe leaves for camp.

 **Gaige's Final Confession: It was a fun ride but it does hurt to know that I was so close to winning immunity and being beaten by Jack but I am not bitter at any of the others.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Night 37_

The tribe came back to camp with Scout feeling defeated.

 **Scout's Confession: Coming back knowing that I am alone sucks. I mean every time I seem to do well it comes back to bite me. Next immunity I am giving it everything I got. No more standing around waiting.**

"Sorry Scout but she was a bigger threat." Duke said sitting by the fire.

Scout sighed "I know. I just wanted Jack gone."

"If he gets talking I might have to beat his ass." Duke said glaring at Jack who was talking to an annoyed Glados.

"So I guess I am next." Scout said knowing that his fate was sealed.

Duke nodded "Yes, unfortunately. But the good news for you is. I underestimated you. I thought you were a pussy but you are not. You are standing here in the final 4 and being taken as a threat."

 **Duke's Confession: I still think Scout is a wimp and he has to go next but I respect him that he never quits. Hell, I am hoping that he gives me a good fight tomorrow during the challenge.**

Jack is by the shelter.

"YES! *beep* you vault hunters. I kicked your asses!" Jack yelled

"Just please kill yourself already." Glados said "No one wants to hear you talk anymore."

 **Glados's Confession: I know it would be a stupid move but I want Jack gone. My programing knows that my chances of winning relies on him but he does not deserve it any more than a test subject with cake.**

"Hey, don't worry. You will do great as a runner up to me." Jack taunted

Glados sighed "If that happens I will deactivate myself."

 **Jack's Confession: My victory is almost sealed. One I get past the final 4 I will win the game. I know being the best player I will get most of the votes. I know that Axton and Gaige will not vote for me but who cares.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 38_

Nighteye arrives at the camp.

"Wake up time to honor the fallen and then your final challenge. Gets ready!" Nighteye said as the tribe awoke and headed out.

 **Glados's Confession: With calculated moves I have managed to get to the final 4 and even though I will surely lose the challenge I think I don't have a target on my back.**

 **Jack's Confession: Honor the fallen? Screw them. It's more like remember who I defeated in the past. Each one is pathetic and should not have challenged me.**

 **Duke's Confession: It was a rocky road but I gotten to the final 4. The fallen were worthy but in the end I got to the end. Also ladies I am still single.**

 **Scout's Confession: I never expected myself to get this far and to honor those who fought and fell before me and others will be pretty cool. I mean I have respect for a lot of them and to see others who I never met would be cool.**

 _Honor the Fallen._

The tribe first got to Guybrush's torch.

"I remember him. I almost got voted out over this dweeb." Duke said

"You're welcome." Glados added

 **Guybrush's Confession: I lasted 3 days. Elaine told me. Guybrush you have to last at least 2 weeks. Sorry honey but I guess I got voted out quickly.**

The got to Darwin's torch.

Scout scratched his head "I have no idea who this is."

"Probably someone's bitch." Jack said

"Let's move on." Duke added

 **Darwin's Confession: That Lyran bitch betrayed me. I thought we had a thing going. If I ever play this game again I will not make the same mistake again. Damnit!**

They get to Medic's torch.

Scout nodded at the torch "He was my number 1 ally and a good friend."

"He was a chump." Jack said

 **Medic's Confession: My time was short but I enjoyed myself. I just wish I lasted a bit longer. I mean if anyone got injured I could help them.**

They get to Maya's torch.

"Suck it you Siren!" Jack yelled kicking over Maya's torch "Not so high and mighty now."

Duke picked the torch back up "She was hot."

"I am glad she was gone. Because her powers could have wreaked havoc on the merge." Glados explained

 **Maya's Confession: So Jack got me. Does not matter he is going down when this game is over. I will enjoy killing him for what he has done.**

The get to Battlehammer's torch.

"Dude was tough." Duke said

"Why did he go early?" Glados asked "We could have been allies."

 **Battlehammer's Confession: Despite being in game for a short time I learned a lot about organics. I never felt emotion but if I could I would consider Gyro and Hunter my first two friends. Good luck in the merge.**

The pass by Spy's torch.

"Good thing he's gone. He would have backstabbed us all." Scout said

Duke nodded in agreement "He was sneaky."

 **Spy's Confession: I played the game the way I wanted to. Backstabbing and of course it was going to bite me later. I expected it. I had a target on my back since day 1.**

They get to Shepard's torch.

Glados: Hehe bets move ever.

Duke: Worst move ever. I am still here.

 **Shepard's Confession: Getting hit with an idol right before the merge sucks. I think I could have done great in the merge with my social game. I mean I stabbed Duke in the back and then became an alley after telling him. I know Duke does not forgive often.**

They get to Pyro's torch.

"He was a strange guy." Scout said "You never know what he was thinking."

"I think he was into something that I would only do to the chicks." Duke commented

 **Pyro's Confession: Murphh muirrr Murphhh!**

They pass by HW Guy's torch.

"He tried to eat me but he was actually a nice guy." Scout said

"He was fat." Jack said stating the obvious.

 **HW Guy's Confession: I made it to jury and I am happy. Plus being in jury I get to eat anything in ponderosa. Best game ever.**

They get to Ellie's torch.

"Fat idiot." Jack said kicking over Ellie's torch.

"She really did not do much." Scout added

"I tried to avoid her." Duke said

 **Ellie's Confession: If I had one regret it would be that I would choose a different alliance. Being associated with Jack took me out. Damn I need to rethink stuff before I do it next time. I will never hear the end of it from Scouter.**

They get to Gyro's torch.

"Damn great guy." Duke said "Struggled with drugs but I am glad he bounced back before coming here."

"Yeah totally." Scout said

"He was a drugged up loser." Jack insulted

 **Gyro's Confession: Even with the starving and being tired I never felt this good. Plus it helped me kick my drug habit. I wish I stayed longer but who cares. I loved it.**

They get to SOAP's torch.

"He was tougher than he showed in the challenges." Glados complimented "As much as you humans annoy me he was okay."

"Look who he faced in challenges." Duke said pointing to his muscles.

 **SOAP's Confession: This game is not for me. I think I did okay but I rather be out saving the world than playing simple games. But I met some great guys and villains who I would fighting against if they were in my world.**

They get to Hunter's torch.

"I swear his mother *beep*ed a wolf." Jack said spitting on Hunter's torch.

"I liked him. He was cool." Scout added

"Yeah, I wish he stayed longer." Duke said "He had brains and brawn."

 **Hunter's Confession: Before this game I did not trust humans but as it went on I opened up and saw the goodness in them. Too bad for most of my life I saw the bad. Overall it was a good experience and I hold no bitterness towards my exit.**

They get to Axton's torch.

"Show some respect." Scout said

"I respect his game but Axton should not have backstabbed me." Duke added

 **Axton's Confession: I got a bit confident in my game. I eliminated some players and made some mistakes and got blindsided by it. I took out three players I could have used in my alliance and let a few others go.**

They get to Blazek's torch.

"Damn she was smart." Duke said

"Thank me for eliminating her." Jack lied

"You voted with her you idiot." Glados said "It was me who voted her out."

 **Blazek's Confession: Good move for eliminating me. I knew coming in that I would not win but I wanted to leave my mark on this game forever. Never mess with a girl who can act and manipulate you with ease.**

They get to Gaige's torch.

"Gaige was also smart but not as manipulative as Blazek." Scout said

"She was an idiot. Ohh I am going to cut my arm off for a small cut." Jack taunted trying to kick over her torch but Scout kicked Jack back.

"Urge to kill rising." Duke said

 **Gaige's Confession: Still can't believe I was a few feet from winning but that's how this game goes. I am not strong but I am smart and it got me 5** **th** **. That is still awesome and unlike the science fair I don't feel like a loser.**

The survivors get to the challenge.

"Welcome to the final immunity challenge." Nighteye said as everyone walks in "Today's challenge will require you to fill a bucket a water and run up 100 steps and dump it into a well. The well is 100 gallons and first one to fill the well up wins final immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone gets ready.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled

Everyone fills their buckets and heads up the stairs with the exception of Glados who could not carry her bucket.

"Duke and Scout have taken the lead." Nighteye said as Scout and Duke were neck and neck as Jack fell behind. "Jack is behind."

"This is too much." Jack said tossing his bucket away and giving up leaving just Duke and Scout to fight it out.

"This is easy." Scout said

As a minutes fly by as Scout and Duke were still neck and neck but Duke started to fall behind.

"Damn it!" Duke said feeling winded

Minutes later Scout fills his well completely.

"Scout wins immunity! Guaranteed final 3!" Nighteye said as Duke slams down his bucket as Scout cheers. "Congratulations Scout on winning immunity. Unfortunately one of you three will not make it to the final 3. Head back to camp."

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 38_

The tribe came back to camp with Duke disappointed.

 **Duke's Confession: I lost the challenge. I maybe strong but Scout had more stamina than me. I know that I have to fight to stay in. Hell I made it this far I will not give up.**

"So let me guess. I am next?" Duke asked not happy how the tables turned on him.

Scout nodded "Unless you have a better idea."

"Well we can take out Jack." Duke suggested

"But he will not get a single vote." Scout reminded "The guy has one of the worst social games out here."

"Think about it. You vote him out you get some jury votes." Duke explained "I know that he should have been voted out well before the merge. Take him out and the jury might find in favor of you."

 **Scout's Confession: I really don't know. Duke makes some good points but Duke could win the game too. I really have no idea what to do. I guess I will see how tribal council goes.**

Duke goes up to Glados.

"So if Jack goes you will get some votes. Just take credit for it." Was all that Duke said to her before leaving.

 **Glados's Confession: I don't care about Duke's plan. I am going my own way. He is just saving himself however I cannot stand being next to Jack.**

The tribe headed to tribal council.

 **Jack's Confession: I really did not need to strategize today. I know Duke is going home. He is the biggest threat in the game that is not immune. Time to claim my victory.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "I'll bring in the jury. HW Guy, Ellie, Gyro, SOAP, Hunter, Axton, Blazek, and Gaige voted out of the last tribal council. So Scout, how does it feel to finally have immunity?"

"Not bad at all. Once Gaige was voted out." Scout said "I knew that I would be next so this is really nice."

"Duke, it feels strange with you not having immunity." Nighteye noted

Duke nodded "It kind of does. I could not have lost immunity at a worst time."

"You think you are going?" Nighteye asked

Duke sighed "Yeah, it's me or Jack tonight."

"He is just jealous." Jack said without a worry.

"Jack you think that you will survive?" Nighteye asked

Jack laughed "My role in this game is the main hero. So yeah I will survive. In fact we should get to the vote right now."

"He did not ask me a question yet." Glados said acting offended

"Screw you. Let's vote." Jack said

Glados looked at Jack and nodded "Fine, let's vote so we can get out of here."

"Okay, it is time to vote. Duke you are up." Nighteye said as Duke goes up and votes.

 ***beep* you Jack.**

"You are like a cockroach. Just die already. " Duke said stuffing the paper into the urn.

Glados then votes followed by Jack.

 **Duke**

"Bye bye." Jack taunted

Scout goes up and writes down a name.

"Time to read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn "First vote."

 **Duke**

 ***beep* you Jack.**

…..

 **Jack**

Seventeenth person voted out survivor…

"No way!" Jack yelled slamming his foot down.

 **Jack**

"Screw you all." Jack yelled before Duke grabs Jack and tosses him out and throws Jack's torch out of the area.

"Good riddance." Duke said

"Well for once a vote that I liked the outcome. Head back to camp and see you back here today." Nighteye said as everyone heads back to camp.

 **Jack's Final Confession: *beep* you. I am not giving a confession. I am not out of the game. The vote was rigged.**

 _The Thresher Tribe? Day 39_

The tribe was relaxing as gathering up the supplies to burn them.

"Thanks for keeping me." Duke said as he was gathering supplies.

"No problem. I had it with Jack." Scout replied

"Same here." Glados responded as well "After his rudeness to me I wanted him out."

 **Duke's Confession: My plan worked. Now Jack is gone and I am still here. I know that the jury part will be tough. Scout had a good social game but so did I. I need to prove that I am more deserving of the cash than him.**

They lit the shelter on fire.

"It was a bumpy ride but we've made it. Great job guys." Scout said high fiving Duke.

 **Scout's Confession: I did not pull off many major moves but I think I did enough to win. I know that I have 3 votes going in and so does Duke. So it's going to be a close vote. I hope Ellie, Blazek, and Jack vote for me. I need to show them that Duke played a more aggressive game and hopefully some of them will be bitter.**

The tribe prepared to leave for tribal council.

 **Glados's Confession: In 39 days I went from being an underdog to a chance to win. I have to admit the last vote I just got annoyed and defied all logic but I need Jack out before I blow my circuits. Overall I felt that I played a good strategic game. Hopefully it will earn me enough votes.**

 _Final Tribal Council_

"Welcome to final tribal council. The jury is here so let's get started. Duke you are up first with introductions." Nighteye said

Duke goes up in front of the jury. "Well I know that I did not have the best game and sometimes my attitude was not that good." Duke explained "Plus, I have a good life and can kick ass but I think I deserve to win. I did not hide behind an alliance or even made choices that were logical. But I did get to know a lot of you here. That's what was important. I did not see you as dumb soldiers or chicks to hit on. You guys made the game awesome and weather you vote for me or not I will not hold against you."

"Glados, you are up." Nighteye said as Glados hops off and goes in front of the jury.

"Well every move I made from start to finish was planned."" Glados explained "With backstabbing Guybrush to using the only idol found in the game. I even backstabbed Blazek. I think my plans were sufficient enough to get enough votes for me to win the game. Don't you humans and fur things think?"

"Scout, your turn." Nighteye said as Scout walks up.

"Going into the merge I felt like I was next since HW Guy was voted out but I kept staying in it." Scout explained "I mean I stayed with an alliance and once they were gone I made the move to eliminate the biggest jerk in the game. Even though Duke claims to have a good social game. He also played a very emotional one too."

"Okay, time for the jury's questions…HW Guy start us off." Nighteye said as HW Guy walks up eating a sandwich.

"Congrats on getting this far. Question for each. Favorite food or drink?" HW Guy said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Energy drinks plus a high protein snack for energy." Scout replied

"Easy, beer and protein shakes." Duke responded

"I don't eat or drink." Glados answered

"That is all." HW Guy said giving a thumbs up.

"Ellie, your turn." Nighteye said

"So, if you guys made one move you regretted what would it be?" Ellie asked

"Probably back when Gyro was around." Duke explained "I should have sided with him instead of voting him out. Would have helped my alliance in the long run."

Scout thought for a moment "Maybe, doing something to keep HW Guy around. I mean it came from nowhere and just voted whoever."

"No regrets." Glados replied

Ellie shook her head "Well we are all supposed to have some."

"Gyro your turn." Nighteye said

"I have no questions only observations." Gyro said "Duke you were an awesome friend even though I knew you for a few days. And Scout you really did not do anything. Even with Jack being voted out you were manipulated by Duke. Sorry. And Glados you never connected with any of us. You cannot win with strategic alone."

"SOAP you are up." Nighteye said

"Well Gyro took what I was going to say so which two deserves to be sitting next to you?" SOAP asked

"Hard choice but maybe you and Hunter." Duke replied a little unsure

"HW Guy and Gaige." Scout said

"Hunter." Nighteye said

Hunter walks up "Congratulations guys. You all did a great job in coming here but I know that you all have some major flaws." Hunter said "Nothing against your games. Duke you did have a bit of anger issues and emotions has clouded your judgment in the beginning. I thought it would end your game but you proved me wrong and changed. Scout besides your alliance you really did not socialize with others but you did a great job being the last one left of your tribe before the final 10. Glados you had no social game once so ever. However I have to give you a kudos for surviving as a potato for 39 days."

"Axton you turn." Nighteye said

"I know who I am voting for but still who was responsible for voting out Jack?" Axton asked

"Me, I was the first target but I managed to convince both Glados and Scout to vote for Jack." Duke boasted as neither Scout or Glados spoke up.

"Blazek." Nighteye said

Blazek glared at Glados "So Glados, you thought about blindsiding me? You did a good job with that. Unfortunately that is all that I respect you for." Blazek explained "You pretty much did nothing but sit there agreeing with me like a yes man. I felt that Duke and Scout played a far better game and deserved to sit here over you. You were horrible in challenges and did nothing around camp. I backstabbed and lied but I did more than that. I played more than a strategic game. If I sat here I might not get many votes but I would not be so confident with my past choices."

"Gaige, you are up." Nighteye said

"Well I know that it is like beating a dead horse but Glados you do not deserve to be here." Gaige said "Duke and Scout does. I would ask a question but I know who I am voting for."

"Jack finish up." Nighteye said

Jack storms up "*beep* you all. If it was not for the contract I would not vote."

Nighteye waved Jack to go back. "Okay, closing statements."

"Well I really have nothing much to say. I was expecting to get hit hard by you guys. But my biggest criticism was from Hunter. I guess I did better than I thought because I *beep*ed up so much in the first half of the game." Duke said

Scout goes up after Duke sat down "I felt like Duke may have played me in the final vote but Jack did not deserve to be here and if it was not for me he would be here." Scout explained "So I guess I deserve to win."

'I came here with a 34% chance to win. I am guessing by your statements it went down to a 7%. I don't understand you humans." Glados said sighing

"It is time to vote. HW Guy start us off." Nighteye said

HW Guy goes up and votes.

 **Scout**

"You deserve it." HW Guy said

Ellie goes up and votes followed by Gyro, SOAP, and Hunter.

 **Duke**

"Great job. You really improved and stayed in." Hunter said

Axton votes followed by Blazek, Gaige, and Jack finishes up.

Nighteye grabs the urn "Time to read the votes one last time. First vote…"

 **Scout**

 **Duke**

 **Duke**

 **Duke**

 **Scout**

 **Scout**

 **Duke**

 **Scout**

4 votes each. And the Last vote is not for Glados…winner of Survivor Ponderosa…

 **Duke**

Duke cheered

"So close." Scout said as Glados walks off disappointed as the rest except for Jack congratulated Duke.

"Even though it was a close vote. Duke's willingness to fight and stay in plus a slightly better social game won him in a 5-4-0 vote." Nighteye said "See you next time where we add redemption island and 18 players. See you next season."

Voted for Duke: Ellie (She thought that he was cuter), Gyro (Duke had a better relationship with him), SOAP (Ally), Hunter (Ally), Jack (He flipped a coin)

Voted for Scout: HW Guy (ally), Axton (Ally), Blazek (Felt that he played a better game by staying under the radar), Gaige (ally)

Notes on the booted.

I actually wish I gave more screen time to Gaige, because she really did not develop until around episode 10. I was hoping to show her weirder side but she was over looked for Axton.

For Jack I just needed an obnoxious guy. I kept him around for the grandmother scene but once that was over I did not need him. He pretty much just insulted people and never did anything in the merge.

For Glados she was hard to write for since she was a potato and an AI. However near the end like Gaige I got to flesh out her character. She had a lighter edit mainly because it was obvious that she would not win.

For Scout he was kind of disappointing. To me he came off kind of whiney and never really did much once the merge hits. He just kind of complained or say that he was safe.

For Duke in an earlier draft he was first to go and Guybrush made it to third place. Glados was also voted out in early merge and an AI won from another game who I cut out. Duke was kind of the heroic villain. He had a good relationship with some and not others. In order for him win I had to take out some of his attitude. Overall I tried to give him a villain edit but it came off as "I don't know what edit I am giving him but it's something". Still he had his moments.

In an earlier draft the OC tribe was not in but a Mass Effect tribe. Shepard was not in it either and the first winner was EDI but I knew that I would have difficultly editing her since she would act like an AI. I liked my revised version with Duke winning. I also loved having my OC's compete too. I use to have actual survivors but I got kind of bored with them since they were pretty much parodies and none of them would win. With the OCs' they do have a chance of winning. Who knows I might actually have an OC tribe every season and maybe accepting applications for future OC's but not right now. I have the next three season's boot lists done. Also I loved my idea of the twist unfortunately besides the tribal council it really did not work for me. This season was originally was suppose to have 14 episodes but I combined two episodes into one in the pre merge. The double boot with Pyro and Shepard. So anyways thanks for leaving and please comment.

Also this was an earlier season that was deleted due to someone reporting it for unknown reasons so I rewrote it.


End file.
